el chico lindo de raimon
by Chirly19
Summary: Los finalistas estan listos? podran superar los desafios que le impongan los desquiciados presentadores? dia con las fans, invitados especiales... apoya a tus favoritos y disfrute de este fic sin mucho sentido...
1. chapter 1

**que tal es la primera vez que escribo para inazuma eleven...**

**aki-nee: fubuki sigue**

**fubuki- por favor sean comprensibles y alguna sugerencia es aceptada.. :)**

**aki-nee: derechos de autor...tachimukai!**

**tachimukai- aki-nee no es propia de inazuma eleven, solo nos utiliza para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

….

Si todos son especiales unos mas que otros, pero cada uno se destaca por sus habilidades y forma de ser, a continuación un especial con la mayoria de los que son y han sido parte del equipo de los super once!... El chico lindo de raymon!

Buenas! Tardes! Soy la presentadora Aki-nee!

/Publico aplaude/

En este dia les traemos desde japon a los jugadores del equipo Raimon, los escucharemos y veremos actuar para escoger a nuestro chico lindo!

/ Aplausos y gritos.. /

Se que muchas fanáticas estan para ver a sus favoritos y si quieren que uno de esos ganen por favor den todo su apoyo y votos!..

...

Ahora para iniciar les presentaremos a los participantes!

...

- Satoru Endo! es el capitan y portero del equipo Raimon , nunca se da por vencido y siempre piensa en los demas mas que en si.. adelante!

/la multitud grita el grupo de fans levanta sus carteles… Endo! Endo! Endo!/

- hola! – hace signo de victoria

-aah! Endo! Endo!

- si si ya Endo no presumas, sientate

- gracias Aki-nee, estoy feliz de estar en este especial..

...

- ahora con ustedes el chico serio y delantero del equipo… shuya goenji! Adelante!

/ se levantan otro grupo de fans con carteles/

.- goenji! Goenji!

- ah si… ho.. la..

- tan inexpresivo sientate Goenji:!.. no tenemos todo el dia

...

- siguiente! El estratega del equipo con ustedes kido!

- hola!

- kido! Kido! Kido!

...

- si los tipicos gritos, ahora el que estabamos esperando (principalmente yo) un excelente defensor y delantero con ustedes fubuki shiro! Y su hermano atsuya!

- aaaaaaaaaaaah!

- hola que tal, estoy muy feliz – sonrie y mueve su manito mientras se sienta

- fubuki! Fubuki! Fubuki!

- eh presentadora? Aki-nee? Eh donde—con las fans gritando y alzando carteles con lagrimas en sus ojos

- Aki-nee! Venga al escenario rapido si no quiere que la despidamos! – grita su jefe

- ah si lo siento.. fubuki dime no tienes frio que bueno que estes aquí

- Aki-nee ! – gritan endo y kido..

- ah si lo siento, jeje ahora les tenemos a (paro cardiado) ah.. kazemaruu!

- kazemaru! Kaze! Maru! – gritan y saltan

- que tal kazemaru!.. –Aki-nee con un marcapaso

- haa hola a todos!- toma asiento

...

- seguimos con este "especial" ya esto paso a ser un espectaculo!... Ichinose! Por favor entra

- ichinose!

- ahah mi amor! Definitivamente tu eres el chico lindo!– lika con muchos corazones alrededor

- eh -.-' ho..la .. – ichinose se sienta

..

-seguimos son muchos esto debe avansar ahora les traemos a Aphrodin!, tachimukai, tsunami! /entran acompañados de gritos, saltos, aplausos/

- y... aah esperen me falta el aire (segundo paro) aah hiroto!

- aki-nee! Si no hace su trabajoo la despidoo!

- lo siento continuo , Midorikawa!, tobitaka, toramaru, kogure, kurimatsu, someoka, domon, hijikata… que cantidad! Los otros fueraa!

- nani?

- ya hasta aquí lo siento!.. no hay suficiente sillas y no hay presupuesto! Largoo!

- Aki-nee, no seas cruel – fubuki

-aaw que ternura esta bien fubuki

- muy bien nos vemos en el proximo capitulo por favor escojan a sus favoritos para tenerlos en cuenta al momento de escoger solo a 10 participantes… los escogidos pasaran por pruebas para ganar el titulo de chico lindo y 10 millones de pesos!

- Aki-nee! Eso no es parte del especial!- grita el jefe

- ahora lo es!

Estos son en resumen los participantes

Endo

Goenji

kido

Fubuki

Kazemaru

Tachimukai

Aphrodi

Ichinose

Hiroto

Tsunami

Tobitaka

Kogure

Kurimatsu

Someoka

Hijitaka

Midorikawa

Toromaru

Domon

Y de estos solo 10 seran los afortunados asi que escojan solo 3 personajes por persona...

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: si que locura sin sentido... jejeje<strong>

**aah mis favoritos**

**1. fubuki**

**2. hiroto**

**3. kazemaru**


	2. informacion

**Hola! esto es una información..disculpen si me demoro en actualizar estoy ocupada con la uni.. ademas que estoy escribiendo otros fics… **

**aki-nee: derechos de autor...eh.. aaw hiroto!**

**hiroto- aki-nee no es propia de inazuma eleven, solo utiliza a los personajes para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee: Aa increible! 11 reviews! No habia tenido tantos en tan pocos dias jajaja<strong>

**Tachimukai: felicidades! Que quieres que hagamos fiesta!**

**Aki-nee: ¬.¬…**

**Tachimukai: lo siento! : )**

**Aki-nee: aaw que ternura! Si te perdono..**

* * *

><p>Woo! Asi van las cosas esta difícil escoger!...asi que por mayoria de votos los futuros seleccionados serian...<p>

1. Hiroto

2. Fubuki

3. kazemaru

4. midorikawa

5. goenji

6. Tachimukai

7. tsunami

8. terumi

9. ichinose

yaa falta uno! Jejeje

Endo: porque no estoy hayy! Yo soy el capitan deberia estar alli  
>!<p>

tobitaka: yoo tambien! Yo tengo un voto!

Toramaru: yo quieroo!

Kido: porque no estoy! Es mi pelo! Son mis gafas!

Aki-nee: aah que yaa! Paren.. bueno como tobitaka tiene un voto entraras!

Tobitaka: si!

Endo: y nosotros que! Yo tambien quiero!

Aki-nee: esta bien un cupo mas pero ustedes deberan ganarse ese puesto en una competencia el proximo capitulo!

Endo: ok! Podemos integrar a mas para competir

Aki-nee: si si todos podran competir a excepcion de los ya seleccionados…

**Byee! Y gracias por leer! Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regrese! Disculpen estaba viendo el final de yugioh 5ds! Y.Y… y se me había ido la inspiración para seguir escribiendo… pero calma que les traigo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Tachimukai: ya era hora! **

**aki-nee: jeje mi fubuki! (ahora se que es mio -.-) derechos de autor!**

**fubuki- aki-nee no es propia de inazuma eleven, solo utiliza a los personajes para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong> Definitivamente muy difícil! : )<strong>

**...**

Aki-nee- bienvenidos publico hermoso!

-ooh! Uuh! Yee! – /gritos, aplausos, etc/

Aki-nee- si aquí estoy otra vez! Y hoy tendremos una gran competencia con los que no pudieron entrar! Ah y tobitaka te toca participar

Tobitaka: juum por mi esta bien

Aki-nee: y estos son los participantes!

1 . magane!

2 . max!

3. handa

4. endo

5. tobitaka

6 . toromaru

7. kido

8 . fudo

9 . someoka

10. kogure!

Aki-nee: ellos participaran! Por los codiciados 10, 11 y 12 puesto para la competencia de chico lindo!.. (sí estos me hicieron escoger a 12 participantes y no a 10)

Endo: Aki-nee no seas mala todos debemos tener una oportunidad

Aki-nee: lo que sea lo que sea!... y atención! Se dividirán en dos equipos!

..

/Aparece una pantalla… con los nombres del primer equipo/

- magane, endo, kido, someoka y kogure

Aki-nee: por favor de un paso adelante! Les dire en que consiste la prueba ….

/Traen una mesa con platos cubiertos por una manta/

Aki-nee: ustedes deberan… - levanta las mantas – comer chile picante!

- queeee!

Aki-nee: si! Quien primero logre comerse diez ganara un pase! Ahora ponganse frente a sus platos

…

/Los 5 se colocan en frente de la mesa algo horrorizados ya hasta se habia servido vasos con agua/

Aki-nee: eh eh esperen! Quiten esos vasos con agua!

Endo: pero Aki-nee!

Aki-nee: ah ah podran beber agua después de comerlos todos! Ahora empiencen!

..

/Todos se miran dudosos de querer hacerlo hasta que kogure prueba el primero/

Kogure: esta rico

Megane: oh enserio! – toma dos y se los come

Kogure: no! Jaja

Megane: aaaaah! Agua agua! – toma un vaso y se lo bebe todo

Aki-nee: lo siento megane estas fuera

Megane: ah T.T!

/Endo y kido lanzan miradas desafiantes y comienzan a comer muy rapido, a comer digo parecia que tragaran/

/En cambio someoka estaba de brazos cruzados/

Someoka: no probare nada me retiro!

Aki-nee: como quieras, vamos! Kido, endo, kogure! Kogure?

/Suena el celular de Aki-nee/

- si hola?

- kogure esta en el hospital no pudo resistir

Aki-nee: oh jajajaja! Cielos kogure esta mal y yo riendo

/El publico grita y apoya a sus favoritos, los dos que quedan comiendo lo mas rapido que pueden/

- endo! Endo!, kido! Kido!

/Llega el instituto imperial con carteles y todos tenian puestas las extrañas gafas (si no se como se llaman) que usa kido/

Sakuma: vamos kido! Gana esos millones!

Kōjirō: sii vamos! Necesitamos una piscina!

Endo: que nadie me apoya? – habla con su boca llena

Aki-nee: he yendo! Mas comida y menos habladuria!

- nosotros te apoyamos capitan! – aparecen kabeyama y domon gritando

Aki-nee: oh cielos! Quien ganara ese pase! Y es…

-endo! Endo!

Endo: siii! Lo..lo – cae desmayado

Kabeyama: aah capitan!

Aki-nee: ah el estará bien, kido algunas palabras?

Kido: um lo siento sakuma, kojiro

Sakuma: no importa! Solo..

Kojiro: fueron 10 millones! Lo que perdimos! Ahora no tendremos piscina!

sakuma: vámonos todos! – tiran las gafas y los carteles pisandolos

kido: Y.Y que decepcion

..

Aki-nee: jaja y ese fue el primer equipo! Ganador Endo! Pasaras a concursar por los 10 millones y el titulo de chico lindo!

- eeh endo! Endo! Endo!

Aki-nee: si ya callense! Ahora el siguiente grupo que pasaran dos con paces! Pasen al frente max, handa, tobitaka, toromaru y fudo!/ (yiia me acorde de yusei! . lo amo!)/

-Aki.-nee! No es momento de eso! Eso es otra serie! Concentrece!- habla su jefe

Aki-nee: ah si lo siento su prueba consistira en… atrapar a esos ratones del establo!

Tobitaka: waa! Ratones!

Toromaru: sara facil!

Aki-nee: muy bien comiensen!

Entran al establo y las ratas empiezan a correr

Handa: tengo miedo! – tiembla

Tobitaka: aaaaaah! – grita como niña al ver que una rata pasa por sus pies

Fudo: juum no es para tanto – atrapa a una rata

Toromaru: si el lo logró yo tambien! – agarra a una rata y muerde su dedo – aaah! Muerden!

Aki-nee: ah si me olvido decirles jaja

Toromaru: y porque a fudo no lo mordió

Fudo: psicologia en ratas

Aki-nee: WTF?

Handa: hey max? Max!

/Max estaba en un rinconcito temblando/

Aki-nee: gallinas bueno tobitaka se fue, toromaru y fudo pasan a tomar sus paces!

- Handa y max? Que decepcion!

- noo! Handa! – gritan las fans

- max! Que eres tan kawai! Noo! – grita otro grupo de fans

Aki-nee: silencio! Los que no pudieron pasar váyanse!

..

- ahora unos cortes comerciales y ya regresamos

- que mier**! Aki-nee! Sigue que no hay cortes comerciales! – grita su jefe

Aki-nee: aah -.- y yo que queria irme temprano

/Limpian el escenario y lo arreglan para colocar los 12 asientos de los doce participantes/

- aquí! Les traemos a los dichosos!

- fubuki! – gritos y saltos

- hiroto! – gritos megafonitos

- kazemaru! – gritos tambien!

- midorikawa! – gritos y una presentadora con falta de aire

- goenji! – ombe tambien gritos

- tachimukai!

- tsunami!

- ichinose!

- terumi!

- fudo!

- toromaru!

- endo! – entra tirando saltos y signo de vistoria al publico… silencio total

Endo: eh?

Aki-nee: ah no mejor si griten

-aaah!

Endo: no entiendo

Goenji: Aki-nee les dijo que no gritaran para hacerte sentir mal

Endo: cruel!

Aki-nee: jiji

- buenos gente! Esto paso a ser de un especial, a un espectaculo de fans, a un programa..

En el proximo programa (capitulo) empieza la verdadera competencia! Escogeremos a los equipos para que compitan entre si, a los jueces y una nueva presentadora?

Aki-nee: noo! Por favor!

- solo le cambiaremos el nombre

Aki-nee: a si esta mejor prosigo.. Cada semana uno se irá dependiendo del equipo que pierda… hasta que solo queden 3 que competirán y esperaran que sus fans le den sus votos y apoyo..

Nos vemos y muchos saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Akiza- regresa a escribir la otra historia! Y mas te vale que no me hagas sufrir!<strong>

**Aki-nee: hay ya voy caray!**

**hiroto: esto ya esta raro para eso hubieras escrito un crossover.. de las dos series**

**Aki-nee: lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo es mi obsecion!**

**buenos nos vemos! es decir nos leemos! -.-' **


	4. Chapter 4

**- regrese! perdonen por demorar tanto... les dejo el capitulo 4, hiroto!**

**hiroto: aki-nee no le pertenece inazuma eleven ni los personajes, solo los usa por diversion y cambiarnos nuestras personalidades, y ponernos en cosas realmente que yo nunca haria **

**aki-nee: oye solo era la advertencia -.-' **

* * *

><p>…<p>

El escenario estaba vacío, no había sillas o ningún otro implemento, a los lados derechos e izquierdo los asientos para el publico, al frente una pequeña plataforma y a lo largo el campo de competencia.

Suena musica de fondo el opening numero 4 y entran al escenario los competidores dando saltos y siendo apoyados por los gritos del publico, acto seguido la presentadora sale detrás de una cortina con un microfono en la mano y traje de arbitro.

- bienvenidos una vez mas! Soy su presentadora "favorita" Chirly!, en este programa especial escojeremos a los equipos compuestos por seis participantes.

Endo: una pregunta (levanta la mano)

Chirly: que endo.. (dice en tono aburrido)

Endo: ¿como escogeremos a los equipos?

Chirly: quieres esperarte oye, ahora todos hagan una hilera

Los 12 participantes se paran frente a la tarima al frente de ellos una caja con un hueco en el centro.

Chirly: ok, cada uno pasara y tomara un papel de la caja que tendra un numero escrito, quien tenga un numero par pasa a la derecha y el que tenga uno impar a la izquierda

Endo: ¡eso es todo!

Chirly: si, y ¡por ser tan metiche tu primero!

Endo pasa al frente a tomar su número (mete la mano y grita)

Endo: ¡aah! ¿Que es esto? (tenia una araña en la mano), creo que me voy a desmayar (temblaba)

- ¡sorpresa! – grita el publico

Endo cae desmayado y suelta el papel, chirly lo recoge

Chirly: el numero de Endo es el 5, segurida llevenlo al lado izquierdo

(dos sujetos vestidos de negro lo arrastran hasta el lado izquierdo del campo)

Chirly: ahora sigue ichinose

Ichinose: eh mejor eh (retrocede suavemente colocandose detrás de midorikawa), ve tú! (empuja a midorikawa que sobresale ante los demas)

Chirly: jum midorikawa sigue!

Midorikawa: eh, ¿no hay mas sorpresas?

Chirly: por supuesto que no (sonrie)

Midorikawa pasa mete la mano y saca el papel, - me toco el numero ¡3!

Chirly: viste no paso nada (sonrie) por favor a la izquierda, el siguiente ¡fubuki!

Fubuki: ¡si! Haber en que equipo quedo (saca su papel), soy el numero 2 (camina al lado derecho)

Chirly: ahora fudo (mirada seria)

Fudo: Como sea (mete la mano y saca un gusano, un escalofrío corre por su cuerpo y cierra los ojos en frustración y manteniendo la calma), te odio chirly.

Chirly: jiji yo tambien, ¿que numero tienes?

Fudo: el 4

Chirly: ah a la ¡derecha!

Camina lento hasta el lado derecho

Chirly: ¡muevete, no tenemos todo el programa!, (mira a los participantes, algunos escondidos y otros mirando hacia otro lado, como despistados para que no los escogieran)

Chirly: jum ¿quien se ofrece… ?

Tsunami : goenji quiere (dice en voz baja y cambiando su voz a una mas grave para que no notaran que era él)

Goenji inmediatamente lo mira con seriedad y tsunami rie torpemente

Chirly: es cierto goenji

Goenji: esta bien pasaré (rapidamente toma su papel con el numero 6)

Chirly: a la derecha y rapido, quien sigue haber.. (los mira a todos fijamente)

Toromaru: ¡yo! ¡yo! (salta y levanta su mano, chirly lo ignora)

Chirly: sigue ¡ichinose!

Ichinose: ¿no me pasará nada?

Chirly: no, confia en mi (sonrisa)

Ichinose: "que confie, está difícil pero está bien" (camina hacia la tarima)

Desde el escenario

Lika: vamos mi cielo camina hasta el escenario!

Ichinose: eso hago

Lika: ¡vamos mete la mano en la caja! ¡Tu puedes!

Sus amiga toko la mira con una gotita en su cabeza

Toko: lika, no es para tanto

Lika: no importa, asi sabra que tiene mi apoyo (le habla cerca de su oido) ¡vamos!

Chirly: (con un tic en la ceja por los gritos de lika), quieres moverte ichinose (le dice entedientes)

Ichinose: eh, eh claro, tengo el 1

Lika: ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Todos se la quedan viendo

Ichinose y toko con una gotita en la frente

Chirly: ¡ya callate lika!(le dice muy rapido y con una venita en la frente)

Lika se le aguan los ojos y se sienta

Chirly: bien sigamos (mira de reojo a lika y suspira), y ahora mi ¡hiroto!

Toromaru: hiroto no quiere mejor sigo ¡yo!

Hiroto: ¿quien dijo que no quiero? (va hacia el escenario y toma su papel), tengo el 7

Chirly: aaw (perdida en sus ojos)

Jefe: chirly ¡despierta! (dice en su audifono), chirly fubuki está llorando (dice en mentira)

Chirly: ah? (mira a fubuki, que solo le sonrie y mueve su mano), no es cierto

Jefe: ¡era para que siguieras con el programa! ¡Vamos no tenemos todo el día y la primera prueba es ahora mismo!

Chirly: oh si, kazemaru!

Kazemaru: me parece bueno que ya me halla tocado (camina hacia el escenario y toma su papel), tengo el 9, ¡que bien! Ahora ayudar a Endo que aun no le han prestado atención

Chirly: ah (mira a endo acostado en el suelo, temblaban y movia su pierna como reflejo) ah jeje xp

Kazemaru: jum (levanta a endo y lo lleva a la enfermeria)

Chirly: que buena gente es ¿no?, seguramente lo aprendió de mí

Tachimukai: claro (dice con sarcasmo)

Chirly: oh tachimukai al fin hablas! Y terumi tambien está mudo

Terumi: para que mencionar algo después me mandas

Chirly: correcto! Sigue tú

Terumi suspira y va hacia el escenario con una tremenda lentitud

Chirly: hey está en camara lenta o que?

Terumi, al fin llega al escenario después de minutos

Chirly: muevete (dice en voz baja)

Terumi mete la mano y lentamente saca su papel

Chirly: ¡que te muevas terumi! (mirada sadica, terumi rapidamente saca el papel y dice su numero)

Terumi: el 8 es el 8 (dice rapido y camina hasta el lado derecho)

Chirly: al fin!, pero tan bello ¡terumi! Lo siento

Terumi resopla

Chirly: hora

Toromaru: ¡yo! ¡Yo!

Chirly: ¡si jo***!, (se tapa la boca) ups, lo siento

Tachimukai y toromaru habren los ojos

Chirly: tachimukai sigue por favor (baja su cabeza)

Tachimukai: eh si, si (saca el papel), el 11

Chirly: si a la izquierda tachimukai, ¡kawai!, ¡tierno!, ¡angelito!

Jefe: otra vez… (le tira el zapato desde el cuarto tecnico)

Chirly: ¡auch! (se soba y lanza una mirada sadica), ok

Toromaru: ¡yo! ¡yo!

Chirly: si cansas esta bien

Toromaru: ¡bien! (camina y no se da cuenta del cambio de nivel y se cae golpeándose en la frente)

Chirly_aah jaja (rie a carcajadas y agarrando su estomago)

- toromaru! – gritan todos

Toromaru: estoy bien (dice mareado (dice mareado y saludando, todos suspiran aliviados), mi numero es el 12 (va a la dereha)

Chirly no paraba de reir y golpeaba en microfono, ocacionando un ruido irritable)

- aah! – todos se tapan los oidos

Chirly: ups jeje gomen nasai xp (golpea su cabeza), y ahora tsunami

Tsunami: para que ir si ya se sabe que numero es.

Chirly: ¡pero para estar seguros! (dice entre dientes sonriendo)

Tsunami: es obvio que me toca a la derecha (camina hacia ese lado)

Chirly: tsunami (lo mira sádicamente)

Tsunami: eh eh bien ya voy (va hacia la caja y mete la mano luego la saca llena hormigas)

Tsunami: ¡madre santa! ¡Como metiron eso ahí! – mueve su mano

Chirly: jajaja como los quiero a todos, vallan adentro mientras preparan el escenario para la primera prueba

Todos salen corriendo

Chirly: jeje amado publico, los participantes tendran su primera prueba dentro de poco, alla dentro les daran las camisetas con un color que los representaran… ahora unos cortes comerciales y ya regresamos (guiña el ojo)

**/comerciales/**

…..

…..

…..

….

….

…

…

…

….

…

"EL EXCESO DE ALCOHOL ES PERJUDICIAL PARALA SALUD. PROHÍBASEEL EXPENDIO DE BEBIDAS EMBRIAGANTES A MENORES DE EDAD."

**/comerciales/**

chirly: que mier** de comerciales

Chirly_: y regresamos

(el publico grita y aplaude)

Entra el primer equipo su lider Endo y camisetas de color verde..

Endo: adelante chicos! Vamos a dar todo nuestro potencial para ganar esta primera prueba!

Chirly: su equipo se llamará los internados

Midorikawa: que!

Chirly: que?

Ichinose: es nombre es feo

Chirly: pues así queda, endo, mdorikawa, ichinose, kazemaru, hiroto y tachimukai. El equipo los internados!

Chirly: y ahora el siguiente equipo como lider goenji! Y camisetas color azul

Entran por el lado derecho saludando al publico.

Su equipo comportado por fubuki, fudo, terumi, toromaru, tsunami y goenji. Llamado tormenta

Toromaru: es genial!

Endo: hey porque el de ellos es mejor que el de nosotros! (señala a la presentadora)

Chirly: el nombre no importa, lo que importa es sus habilidades para pasar esta primera prueba

Endo: jum (cruza los brazos)

Chirly: atentos chicos! Escuchen en que consiste su primera competencia

- "la primera prueba sera sencilla y consistirá en que cada mienbro de cada equipo correra por la pista llevando consigo una bandera del color correspondiente, el primer participante tomara la bandera y correra hasta llegar al otro lado colocar la bandera en el hueco y regresar, cuando llegue debe chocar la mano con el siguiente y asi sucesivamente el primer quipo que logre llevar las seis banderas sera el ganador, y estará a salvo de perder algún integrante el equipo que pierda deberá competir y el que gane debe nominar a dos de sus compañeros para que sean eliminados por medio de los votos, entendido"

Endo: eh eh una pregunta (levanta la mano)

Chirly: que endo?

Endo: se supone que esto es para escoger al mas lindo del equipo?

Chirly: si el que mas se luzca en la competencia tiene mas posibilidades de no ser eliminado.

Goenji: y aque te refieres con lucirse?

Chirly: pues quien mas se destaque al momento de competir, como el que se demoro menos el que sonrio al publico el que no insulto a nadie ese tipo de cosas

Toromaru: ah entonces daremos lo mejor! Adelante equipo tormenta!

-siii!

Endo: nosotros tambien daremos lo mejor cierto compañeros!

Tachimukai: sii!

Midorikawa: no hace falta decirlo es obvio que ganaremos!

Kazemaru: sera mejor idear una estrategia

(el equipo internados se agrupa)

Endo: quiero ir de ultimo "asi podré lucirme mejor"

Tachimukai: iré de primero

Midorikawa: yo quiero ir de primero!

Kazemaru: callense para que no peleen ire yo

Hiroto: me parece que kazemaru deberia ir de ultimo

Kazemaru: tu no decides aquí

Hiroto: ni tu

Endo: ya basta!

Ichinose: no grites

Endo: entonces escuchenme

Tachimukai: que propones

Endo: hiroto de primero

Hiroto: no quiero

Endo: jum si!

Kazemaru: ire yo

Midorikawa: no yo!

(y asi siguieron discutiendo)

El equipo tormenta ya habia organizado los turnos

Fubuki: preparado toromaru?

Toromaru: si! Mas que listo

Tsunami: una pregunta porque fudo está de ultimo?

Fudo: que te importa eso

Tsunami: jum ¬.¬

Terumi: me parece que si goenji organizo esto, debe ser por que tiene una estrategia

Goenji: en realidad no

Terumi: ah entonces no importa

Chirly: estan listo!

- siii!

Chirly: y ustedes publico

- ehh ehehehe!

Chirly: los primeros en correr toromaru del equipo tormenta contra eh quien?

Endo: hiroto

Hiroto: dije que no

Endo: anden rapido!

Midorikawa: ve tu!

Endo: yo pero si voy de ultimo

Chirly: ya!

Toromaru sale corriendo a la velocidad que mas puede

El equipo internados abren los ojos y gritan – endoo! Corree!

Endo: aaah! (sale corriendo con la bandera en su mano)

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>- jijiji los deje a principio de competencia pero tranquilos esta vez no me demoraré en subir el siguiente capitulo…..<strong>

**Atentos y gracias! Por los reviews! Me dan animos para seguir escribiendo esta locura sin sentido -.-**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**aki-nee: otra vez una semana! jeje ahora la pequeña competencia no la pense mucho asi que está toda rara.. mi hermosoo! tachimukai! la advertencia de autor!**

**tachimukai: primero que todo no soy tuyo...aki-nee no le pertenece inazuma eleven ni los personajes, solo los usa por diversion **

* * *

><p>Chirly: en la competencia anterior toromaru salio primero y endo le sigue.<p>

- ¡toromaru! ¡Toromaru! – grita el publico y su equipo

- vamos endo! Corre mas!

Cuando finalmente Endo alcanza a Toromaru, él ya habia colocado la banderita y venia de vuelta.

Tsunami: vamos toromaru!, endo no te podrá alcanzar!

Endo: aah sii! – coloca la banderita y regresa, al estar lo mas cercano a toromaru le lanza un zapato.

Afortunadamente toromaru lo esquiva pero el zapato le pega directamente a ichinose que era de su propio equipo.

Endo: -.-' aaah

- capitan! – grita su equipo con una venita en la frente

Toromaru llega y choca la mano con goenji que sale inmediatamente.

Endo llega 5 segundos después y le pasa el turno a midorikawa.

- goenji! – grita el publico

Goenji lleva la delantera pero pronto midorikawa va a su mismo nivel ambos iban muy reñidos colocan las banderitas al mismo tiempo y regresan, chocando las manos con los siguientes que eran hiroto y fubuki.

- aaah! Hiroto!

- nooo fubuki!

Los dos grupos de fans del publico se enfrentan con las miradas.

Fubuki llevaba la delantera y seguia sonriendo a los espectadores, hiroto aunque iba de segundo tambien sonreia, pero al ver que fubuki ya habia colocado la bandera, frunce en ceño y corre más rapido, coloca la bandera. Fubuki mira hacia atrás y hiroto lo empuja con el hombro pero fubuki mantiene el equilibrio.

Mientras en el publico bueno paso a ser una guerra de palabras e insultos.

Chirly: saquen a esas pu***! locas! Ese tipo de lenguaje no esta permitido! Car***!

Fubuki y hiroto iban hombro a hombro al llegar chocan las manos con los siguientes, kazemaru y terumi.

Kazemaru: no me pasaras terumi – aumenta su velocidad sorprendentemente a 2000 kim*hora…(exagero) terumi frunce en ceño y detiene el tiempo y avanza hasta quedar de primero, al volver el tiempo a la normalidad

Chirly: ehee ehehe terumi! Eso no está permitido!

Terumi: lo siento pero ya llegue – ya estaba colocando la bandera, kazemaru abre los ojos de sorpresa y corre tan rapido, coloca la bandera y llega de primero, la mano con el proximo tachimukai, terumi vuelve a detener el tiempo y choca la mano con tsunami

Al regresar a la normalidad, tachimukai estaba como una estatua

Kazemaru: tachimukai el tiempo ya regreso!

Tachimukai: ah -.-' ejeje – comienza a correr, pero ya tsunami habia llevado la bandera y estaba de regreso

Tsunami: jaja – le saca la lengua a tachimukai

Tachimukai: aah! .- corre mas aprisa y coloca la bandera.

Tsunami choca la mano con Fudo, que inmediatamente se la limpia y sale corriendo

Tsunami: creido!

Tachimukai llega cansado y arrastradose choca la mano con ichinose que ya se habia recuperado del golpe con el zapato.

- ichinose! Vamos! – grita ya se imaginaran quien

Chirly: otra vez esa loca! – va hacia ella y le golpea dejandola inconsciente, toko mira sorprendida y asustada.

Regresando a la competencia, ichinose no se habia recuperado del golpe y cayo desmayado a mitad de camino asi que la primera vistoria es para el equipo tormenta

Chirly: felicidades!

- sii! – gritan y saltan

Chirly: oh que pena equipo internados pero deben escoger a alguien para que salga

Midorikawa: endo

Hiroto: endo

Ichinose:

Chirly: oigan todavía no!, equipo tormenta su premio sera…. Una entrada gratis para comer helados!

Fudo: no acepto ese premio

Toromaru: por mi esta bien

Tsunami: bien helados!

Chirly: jejeje todos de acuerdo a escepcion de fudo, te retractas?

Fudo: no

Chirly: entonces te quedaras conmigo y limpiaras el estudio

Fudo: O.O mejor me voy con los helados

Chirly: disfruten de su primer y pequeño premio, y ustedes equipo internados…

Endo: si ya limpiaremos el estudio

Chirly: ese no era el castigo pero ahora que lo dices no esta mal

-. Aah! Endo! – grita su equipo

Endo: ah ah lo siento – dice en resignacion

Chirly: bueno nos vemos! En el proximo capitulo! Donde el equipo internados debera expulsar a endo, digo! Nominar a dos de sus jugadores para que uno de ellos sea eliminado de la competencia.

Adios!

* * *

><p><strong>arigatoo! por leer esta historia <strong>

**fudo: tan inseria e inmadura**

**aki-nee: callate! baka!**

**fudo: baka!**

**aki-nee: baka!**

** .etc...**


	6. tragedia en el hotel

**aki-nee: regrese desde hace tiempo para ustedes el siguiente capitulo.. "una tragedia en el hotel"**

**nuestros concursantes se deben quedar en el hotel del concuro, programa, lo que sea! jeje ahora cap 6!**

**aki-nee: derechos de autor alguien por favor!**

**midorikawa: yo yo!**

**aki-nee: claro**

**midorikawa: inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta lok escritora :)**

**aki-nee: jum **

* * *

><p>Los participantes se quedaban en un hotel de 4 pisos cada uno tenia su compañero de cuarto...<p>

primer piso la recepcion el restaurante y otros, El equipo de los internados estaba en el segundo piso, El equipo tormenta en el tercero... y en el ultimo la presentadora pero eso es otro capitulo...

**Segundo piso**

**Con Midorikawa y tachimukai**

Tachimukai: yo quiero ver este programa!

Midorikawa: no yo no quiero ver eso!

Peleaban el control del televisor y los canales se pasaban constantemente

Midorikawa : basta tachimukai!

Tachimukai: hasta que me des el control remoto!

Midorikawa : no!

Un estallido se oye y ambos dejan caer el control.

Tachimukai: el el televisor

Midorikawa: se esta.. . – si salia humo del televisor

…

**Mientras en la habitación de Kazemaru y Hiroto**

Kazemaru: no hueles algo?

Hiroto: si parece que viene de al lado

Kazemaru: salgamos a ver

Los dos salen y ven humo salir del cuarto de tachimukai y midorikawa

- se quemaa! – grita tachimukai saliendo de la habitación y cierra la puerta

midorikawa: oye me dejaste aquí dentro! – golpea la puerta

hiroto: oh! Dejaste encerrado a midorikawa!

Tachimukai: no fue mi intencion!

Endo: hey chicos que ocurre!

Llegan endo e ichinose…

Tachimukai: el televisor estallo y se esta quemando

Kazemaru: y dejo a midorikawa hay encerrado

Endo: oh oh!

Ichinose: llamemos a los bomberos rapido!

Endo: mi telefono! Mi telefono!

Ichinose: lo dejaste en la habitación

Endo: voy enseguida!

Hiroto: porque no se ha encendido la alarma de incendio

Kazemaru: tienes razon..

Tachimukai: y porque un televisor se estalla con solo pasar los canales

Midorikawa: dejen de hablar y ayudenme! – patea la puerta

Endo: aquí llego! Aquí llego! – se cae y se rompe el celular

-aah!

Midorikawa: que paso? Cof cof

Hiroto: endo dejo caer el telefono

Midorikawa: aaah!

Kazemaru: ire por ayudaa!

Ichinose: voy contigo!

**tercer piso**

Todos los del equipo tormenta estaban reunidos en la sala de estar

Fubuki: si oyen esos gritos

Toromaru: me pregunto que pasará con esos

Goenji: oye no creen que huele a humo

Fudo: jaja miren – fudo estaba cerca de la ventana, todos van a ver.

Terumi: oh! Es del 2 piso! – salia humo de la ventana

Fubuki: vallamos a ver!

Fudo: por mi que se quemen todos

Goenji: que insensible

Tsunami: hey chicos que pasa? – aparece con gafas de sol y una toalla enrollada

Toromaru: es el otro equipo parace que tienen un incendio!

Tsunami: oh es mi oportunidad! les mandaré toda el agua posible! – sale corriendo y se le cae la toalla

- tsunami! – gritan avergonzados

Tsunami rapidamente recoge la toalla y entra a su cuarto.

Todos bajan a ver que pasaba

**Segundo piso…**

Tachimukai: midorikawa! Estas bien?

Midorikawa: claro! Estoy disfrutando de estas termas cof cof – dice con sarcasmo y tociendo por el humo

Hiroto: midorikawa me oyes!

Midorikawa: no estas tan lejos! – sigue con sarcasmo

Hiroto: -.- estoy tratando de ayudar sabes

Midorikawa: entonces habran esta puerta! Me ahogo!

Ichinose: ya vienen!

Endo: los bomberos!

Ichinose: no el otro equipo

Endo: jum

-heeey!

Endo: chicos! Necesitamos ayuda aquí

Goenji: que fue lo que paso

Tachimukai: el televisor se prendio fuego

Hiroto: y tachimakai dejo a midorikawa encerrado

Tachimukai: dije que no fue apropósito!

Terumi: pateemos la puerta tal vez funcione

Endo: si vamos!

Empiezan a patear y no pueden abrirla, en eso llega tsunami corriendo y da un fuerte golpe. Lo que no sabia era que midorikawa estaba pegado a la puerta y al abrirla lo golpea en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente

Tsunami: ups!

Endo: vamos ayudemosle!

Lo sacan en eso llega kazemaru con los bomberos

Los bomberos entran y apagan el fuego.

Endo: muchas gracias

Entra chirly con unos productores más

Chirly: que paso aquí!

- un incendio pero ya todo esta bajo control – dice el bombero

- ah y ese niño necesita asistencia

Chirly: quien?

Endo: midorikawa

Chirly: quee! Que le paso! Aaw midorikawa! – se agacha sacudiendolo

Fubuki: chirly lo vas a dejar peor!

Chirly: quien fue!

Todos retroceden y empujan a tachimukai

Chirly: tachimukai?

Tachimukai: eh yo eh

Chirly: jum – mirada sadica – me lo explicaran después ahora hay que llevarlo al hospital

Lo llevan al hospital de regreso lo traen en silla de rueda y una venda envuelta alrededor de su cabeza.

Chirly: ya te sientes mejor? –

Midorikawa: si algo

Entran a la sala principal, todos estaban sentados, al entrar midoikawa se acercan a verlo.

Chirly: ya ya shu alejense!, ahora si! Quiero saber todo!

- eh eh

Chirly: endo tu eres el capitan de este equipo habla!

Endo: yo no tuve la culpa

Chirly: no te estoy culpando quiero que me digas todo

Endo: bueno, eh que epiece tachimukai el estaba hay

Chirly: muy bien tachimukai

Tachimukai: vera em, midorikawa y yo peleabamos el control remoto, cuando el televisor se estallo

Chirly: huy que destructores

Misorikawa: es raro como un televisor se puede dañar asi

Chirly: sigue

Tachimukai: después eh yo Sali

Midorikawa: y me dejo encerrado!

Tachimukai: pero no fue apropósito!

Chirly: y luegoo

Tachimukai: vino tsunami y pateo la puerta cuando lo hizo golpeo a midorikawa

Chirly: hum bien – sonrie

Tsunami: no está molesta?

Chirly: claro.. – sonria maliciosa

…

15 minutos después

Chirly: bienvenidos publico! Hoy sera la eliminación pero primero! Se que se enteraron de lo ocurrido y hay muchas fans de midorikawa enojadas

- erte! Muerte!

Chirly: oh! Valla! Bajenlos!Tsunami y tachimukai atados a una cuerda bajo ellos una piscina llena de mantas electricas.

Tsunami: noo! Por favor!

Tachimukai: no es para tanto! Chirly!

Chirly: jaja tranquilos solo es para matarlos del susto empiecen!

Las fans tiran pelotas a un punto para que la cuerda se rompa y caigan al agua

Tsunami: madre! Poseidón! Salvame!

Tachimukai: no! No! Quiero morir! Soy muy tierno para esoo!

Chirly: jajja bueno mientras ellos sufren del miedo ya que es imposible que la cuerda se rompa, vamos a unos cortes y luego regresaremos con el equipo perdedor y los nominados….

Ya volvemos!

…

/comerciales/

Llevate este exclusivo balon autografiado por todos! Todos! Los equipos del FFI… y igo todos!.. Gratis! Gratis!

solo por 1000000000

/comerciales/

* * *

><p><strong>hasta el proximo capitulo! mañana lo tendre listo!<strong>

**- O.O - todos**

**tsunami: que verguenza oyeee!**

**midorikawa: que dolor!**

**tachimukai: que tristeza**

**aki-nee: aaw los amoo!**


	7. primera nominacion

(no es nuevo capitulo tuve que corregir alguito jeje)

**aki-nee: hay no la primera nominacion.. no quiero que se valla ninguno! **

**sigamosle! advertenciaa**

**ichinose: me tocaa! - aki-nee no es propia de inazuma eleven, solo nos utiliza para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

…

Chirly: oootraa vez regresamos!

En el escenario 6 cojines con diseño de balones y una gran pantalla al fondo, entra el equipo de los internados liderado por Endo

Aplausos

Chirly: muy bien chicos hoy escogeremos a los dos nominados

Endo: no el que era una competencia para definirlos

Chirly: que va! Y ahora empezaremos por el primer voto, midorikawa comienza

Midorikawa: eh mi voto va por tachimukai

- quee! – gritan el grupo de fanaticas

Chirly: oh! Y porque bueno ya lo sabemos ¬.¬…

Tachimukai: me he cansado de decirlo NO FUE INTENCIONAL!

Midorikawa: lo sé, pero eres competencia y un pesimo compañero de cuarto U.U

Chirly: uuuh! Tu turno tachimukai

Tachimukai: midorikawa … ¬.¬…

Midorikawa: ¬.¬…

Chirly: oh vamos! Cero resentimientos! Continuemos ichinose

Ichinose: voto por Endo

- oooh! – publico sorprendido

Endo: y porque?

Ichinose: que no recuerdas?

Chirly: pasemos el video!

**/VIDEO NARRADO/**

en la primera competencia

Endo coloca la banderita y regresa, se acerca a toromaru y le lanza un zapato.

Ooooh! No puede ser! Toromaru lo esquiva muy bueno!

pero el zapato sigue su rumbo y le pega a ichinose uno de sus compañeros de equipo!.

Endo no lo puede creer! Sus compañeros tampoco!

Y veo que planean matarlo con esas miradas…

**/FIN VIDEO NARRADO/**

**..**

Endo: ah jaja – se rasca la cabeza – lo habia olvidado n.n'

Chirly: jum ... bueno vamos asi un voto para tachimukai, uno para midorikawa uno para endo… tu voto endo

Endo: voto por eh eh es que todos son mis compañeros y yo...

Chirly: hay no empieces con discursos y vota!

Endo: voto por _"debo eliminar la competencia..!"_ hiroto!

Chirly: quee! Como te atreves! – se levanta y toma a endo de su sueter. Los asistentes la calman

Endo: jeje

Chirly: jum ¬.¬… sigue hiroto

Hiroto: voto por endo, porque voto por mi

Chirly: jiji y por ultimo kazemaru

Kazemaru: oh rayos

Chirly: recordemos todos llevan un voto en contra a excepto endo, tiene dos y es el primer nominado Endo jaja..

Endo: hum

Chirly: kazemaru tu voto

Kazemaru: voto por… lo siento tachimukai

Tachimukai: aah!

Chirly: nooo! Y.Y snif snif eres el segundo nominado tachimukai

Tachimukai: jum

Miorikawa: jajaaja! Genial!

Chirly: bueno asi quedamos… voten por quien quiere que se quede… nos vemos!

/comerciales/

Vota por tu chico favorito.. si quieres que se quede tachimukai envia "Tachi" al 9865426895642

Si quieres que se quede Endo envia "endo" al 855425894550

….

Vota tendras la posibilidad de llevarte un espectacular!/

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee: aahy yaa! Comerciales cacorros!..<strong>

**Solo digan quien quiere que se quede..O.O oh! Q.Q.Q.Q**

**tachimukai: porqueee! Y.Y**

**endo: no me quiero irr! soy el capitan!**

**aki-nee: ya tranquilos seguiran apareciendo pero asistentes o publico no se tal vez como mis esclavos**

**endo y tachimukai: XoX! **

**aki-nee: jeje mentira.. pero que se le hace!**

**gracias por pasar por este sin sentido fic**

**.Nos vemos! Digo Nos leemos!...:)**


	8. eliminacion y competencia

**aki-nee: me odio pero bueno...**

**Endo: al fin!**

**aki-nee: si ya de acuerdo con los reviews tenemos un eliminado, ahora la el disclairme! hiroto 3**

**hiroto: no quiero**

**aki-nee: jum -.-**

**fubuki: yo lo haré!**

**aki-nee: biien!**

**fubuki: inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta chica. ..:)**

**aki-nee: oh debes mejorar..**

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Musica de fondo triste, de un lado el equipo los internados del otro tormenta todos con rostros tristes, entra la presentadora

- REGRESAMOS Y HOY NOS DESPEDIREMOS DE UNOS DE NUESTROS QUERIDOS PARTICIPANTES… - baja la cabeza y de pronto las luces se encienden.

-HOLAAA! QUERIDOO PUBLICO! – grita la presentadora

- hoollaAA! – aplauden y gritan

Chirly: no estemos tristes! Es solo tachimukai y Endo los que se iran…aquí los tenemos adelante!

Entran Endo y tachimukai y se colocan frente al escenario

Chilry: bueno uno de ustedes seguira participando y el otro…. Se convertirá en mi esclavo

Endo, tachimukai: aaah!

Chirly: jiji no mentira terminemos de una vez el primero en irse de este lugar sera…

Los dos equipos golpean el piso con los pies

Chirly: Endo!

Endo: aaw! Y.Y

Chirly: lo siento – va y lo acompaña a la salida

Endo: pero porque

Chirly: porque asi es la vida ahora fuera! – le empuja y cierra la puerta

Endo: Y.Y

Chirly: a si es esto! Ahora equipos prepárense para la proxima competencia

Detrás de camerinos

Tachimukai: pobre endo,

Ichinose: si

kazemaru: vamos chicos animo! Debemos ganar esta competencia si no queremos que nos eliminen a todos

midorikawa: tienes razon kazemaru! Daremos lo mejor

-sii! – gritan como siempre

En el otro equipo

Fudo: ganarles será pan comido

Goenji: no podemos subestimarlos

Toromaru: nosotros somos el mejor el equipo ellos no nos podran vencer

Fubuki: hey, ya nos llaman al escenario

..

Chirly: hola a todos! Después de que Endo se fuera me siento rara, tal vez porque no tengo a quien molestar bueno aquí entran nuestros participantes!

Entra el primer equipo los internados brincando y aplaudiendo

Chirly: wo se les nota que estan dispuestos a ganar

Kazemaru: asi es! Ahora que endo se fue

Midorikawa: las cosas han mejorado

Kazemaru: eso no es lo que iba a decir ¬.¬

Ichinose: nos dimos cuenta que no queremos perder a un mienbro mas del equipo

Tachimukai: y nos esforzaremos al maximo!

Chirly: valla palabras y tu hiroto que tienes para decir

Hiroto: todo lo que ellos dijeron

Chirly: ah ^.^' ok, siguiente equipo!

Entra lento pero confiados el equipo tormenta

Toromaru: vamos con todaaa!

- sii!

Chirly: perfecto ahora explicaremos la siguiente competencia, en esta recibiran un premio y castigo para el que gane y pierda respectivamente, escuchen atentos

-"al frente del escenario aparecera una enorme piscina, y al otro lado la meta. Cada mienbro de cada equipo deberá nadar al otro lado, el primer equipo en tener a todos sus integrantes del otro lado ganará la competencia y un premio especial."

Chirly: bien como estan en desigual solo podran competir 5 de cada uno decidan equipo tormenta quien descansa

Se reunen en un circulo

Fudo: yo me ofresco a descansar por el bien de todos – dice con una mano en su pecho y luciendo muy honesto

Tsunami: si como no…

Terumi: será solo por su propio bien

Goenji: ya callense

Goenji: bien tsunami tu le perteneces al mar asi que competiras

Toumani: hey el mar me pertenece no yo a él

Goenji: si claro, fubuki tu tambien iras a competir porque… eh (pensando) la nieve es agua congelada

Fubuki: y eso que?

Chirly: faltan 30 segundos!

Goenji: no protestes, terumi tu iras eh, toromaru y fudo por que no me agradas

Fudo: ah si! Y tu que! Muy avispado no? Me niego a nadar!

Chirly: tiempo! Y bien?

Terumi: yo!

Chirly: bien terumi ve al cojin

Terumi sonrie, mufa al resto de sus compañeros y se acuesta en el cojin.

-O.O'

Fudo: jum

Chirly: a sus puestos! Por el carril derecho los internados y por el izquierdo tormenta

Lika: vamoos! Equipo de ichinose!

Aki: se llaman los internados lika

Toko: Aki! Al fin vienes a verlos competir

Lika: hay que pena que Endo ya no está compitiendo

Endo: aquí estoy, ahora soy del publico

Toko: hum bueno apoyemos a tormenta!

Lika: hey! No!

Toko: que?

Lika: jum n.n apuesto a que si no estuviera tsunami hay

Toko: que va lika! Cierra la boca!

Aki: silencio chicas si se dan cuenta

Todos las miraban

Toko: ah?

Lika: jaja lo sentimos – soba su nuca

Toko: que vergueta lika – dice en murmuro

Chirly: de un lado tenemos a Midorikawa compitiendo contra Fubuki

- shiroo! Shiro! Shiro!

- mido! Mido! Mido!

Guerra de fans

Chirly: preparados! Yaa!

* * *

><p><strong>Y como pasa en algunos programas hasta el proximo capitulo! Juju mañana mismoo!<strong>

**Hiroto: eres muy cruel **

**aki-nee: aw hirotoo! (lo persigue para darle un abrazo)**

**hiroto: aah muy fuerte abrazo!**

**aki-nee: okis! nos leemos en el proximo capitulo y gracias por sus reviews.. espero que este tengo y bien recibo amenazas de muerte por los que no querian que endo se fuera**

**endo: aah! ya veras! tengo muchos fans que te mataran!**

**aki-nee: oye me pasaria lo mismo si se iba tachimukai, agradece que seguiras apareciendo no como kido ¬.¬**

**byeee!**


	9. competencia

**ahora la competencia me complique muchisimo escribiendo me faltaba inspiracion pero disfruten este capitulo**

**terumi: la serie de inazuma eleven y sus personajes no le pertenecen a esta autora, solo nos usa para su diversión, si alguna vez fuera de su propiedad se robaria a fubuki y a hiroto.. ¿es asi?**

**aki-nee: si terumi me gusto... **

* * *

><p>..<p>

Chirly: preparados ya!

Fubuki toma la ventaja pero midorikawa se le habia olvidado algo

Midorikawa: no se nadar -.-'

Kazemaru: porque! No lo avisaste antes!

Ichinose: vamos nada como puedas!

Tachimukai: de perrito jeje

Midorikawa: oh bien

Midorikawa empieza a "nadar" mientras fubuki iba nadando de todos los estilos, estilo mariposa, de pecho, de espalda la multitud aclamaba su nombre

En tanto midorikawa daba su mejor esfuerzo.

Fubuki llega a la meta y se lanza goenji.

- Aquí va goenji! Va muy rapido oh! Mido al fin logro llegar y el siguiente en lanzarse es tachimukai!

Tachimukai nada muy rapido y casi alcanzandose a goenji

Esto es increible! Tachimukai esta por pasar a goenji

Goenji: "no, no! No me puede pasar!"

- oh! Valla goenji nada mas rapido y llega al extremo de la piscina pero tachimukai tambien ah logrado llegar casi al mismo tiempo, Tachi les ha dado una gran ventaja.

Tachimukai: vamos no desaproveches esto! Kazemaru

Kazemaru: hay voy!

Kazemaru se lanza, seguido toromaru

- kazemaru! Kaze-kun! Vamos! – aplauden las fans

- toromaruu! Toromaru! – gritan el otro grupo de fans

Van muy parejos hasta que kazemaru empieza a nadar a una velocidad increible

Toromaru: "como lo hizo!"

Kazemaru: "aunque sea rapido en tierra tambien puedo serlo bajo el agua"

- esto es alucinante! Kazemaru sale de la piscina y cruza la meta! Seguido se lanza ichinose.

Toromaru al fin logra salir del agua y tsunami entra como tiburón hambriento

Tsunami: haaay voyy!

Ichinose: oh no!

Tsunami pasa a ichinose pero ichinose no se queda atrás y nada aun mas rapido de lo que ya iba.

En el publico.

Lika: vamoos! Amorcito! Hazlo por mi!

Toko: sii! Tsunami lleva la delantera! Vamos! – se coloca delante de lika

Lika: apartate! – lika la empuja y toko cae sobre Aki y endo.

Aki: toko! Parate! No puedo!

Endo: auh mi cabeza.

De regreso

- tsunami llega a la meta e inmediatamente fudo el ultimo se lanza al agua, pero se queda hay quieto

Fudo: ahora que?

Fubuki: nada!

Fudo: que no haga nada?

Goenji: que empieces a nadar!

- ichinose llega a la meta

Toromaru: fudo! Rapido!

Fudo: si ya

- finalmente fudo empieza a nadar y de paso hiroto entra al agua

Hiroto: huy que frio

Midorikawa: no es momento para eso! Vamos nada!

Hiroto comienza a nadar seguido fudo que iba algo calmado

Tsunami: fudo muevete!

Fudo: eso hago!

Tsunami: aah! Si me desespera este chico! – frunce en ceño

- hiroto se pasa a fudo

Fudo: oh no! Este chico no me ganará!

Fudo se le adelanta y mira hacia atrás

Fudo: juu te pase

Fubuki: fudo! Mira adelante!

Fudo: que? – se golpea la cabeza con la piscina y queda flotando en el agua

hiroto: jaja parece que ya gane

- hiroto sale del agua y cruza la meta! Los ganadores el equipo de los internados!

- ssissi! Ganamos! – saltan todos

Publico

Endo: genial! Lo hicieron bien!

Lika: ajaja! Ganoo! El equipo de ichinose!

Endo: no es solo de él

Lika: no te metas!

Endo: jum

Chirly: oh no! Y que no piensan en ayudar a su compañero

Fudo aun flotando en el agua

Tsunami: por mi que se ahogue

Goenji: me da igual

Chirly: valla y yo soy la mala, salvavidas saquenlo!

Después de haber sacado a fudo y darle atención, se sigue con el premio y el castigo.

Chirly: a los ganadores "los internados" tendran una dotacion de comidas rapidas por una semana y a el equipo "tormenta" una semana sin comida

- quee!

Chirly: bueno tendrán solo para dos dias asi que ahorren!

Fubuki: no quiero! No mirame soy fubuki! Si no como pierdo mi encanto

Chirly: aaw

- no es momento de compasión!

Chirly: ok lo sentimos. Nos despedimos! Hasta la próxima competencia de eliminación!

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: el proximo un capitulo especial veremos como pasaran los equipos con su premio y castigo hasta la proximaa!<strong>


	10. premio y castigo

**aki-nee: estoy de vuelta y ahora veamos como le van a los equipos en estos dias en el hotel... algunos dichosos de comida y otros no tanto ... advertenciaa... hum ichinosee!**

**ichinose: si!.. inazuma eleven no le pretenece a esta autora solo utiliza a los personajes para su diversion..**

* * *

><p>Después de la competencia los participantes regresaron al hotel pasaron por el vestibulo y subieron a sus respectivos pisos.<p>

El equipo de los internados por ser los ganadores de la ultima competencia recibieron en la entradauna gran canasta llena de caramelos, galletas y chocolates

**Midorikawa:** wo! Esto está muy bueno

**Ichinose:** ganar fue lo mejor

**Kazemaru:** miren hay una nota! – levanta la nota y la lee en voz alta –"equipo de los internados por ganar cada día de esta semana recibieran una de estas canastas, disfruten"

**Tachimukai:** super!

Hiroto abre la puerta de la sala y se encuentran con un buffet

**Tachimukai**: esta vez se lucieron los productores

**Ichinose:** a comer!

**Hiroto:** hey chicos!

- queee! - gritan todos viendolo

**Hiroto:** podemos ser moderados aunque tengamos esto por una semana no debemos abusar

**Midorikawa:** de la comida?

**ichinose:** no de que mas? de tachimukai!

t**achimukai:** hey! que hablan de mi!

**kazemaru:** ya no peleen

**hiroto**: eh en lo que estabamos...

**Ichinose:** hiroto pero si comemos bien podriamos tener mayor posibilidad de ganar la competencia de eliminación

**Hiroto**: pero y si…

- blah blah - dicen haciendole mueca

**Hiroto**: jum -.-'

El equipo tormenta llego a su piso abrieron la puerta a la sala

**Tsunami:** tengo sed – fue a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que la nevera no estaba

**Tsunami**: hey! Que se hizo la nevera!

**terumi:** que le ha pasado?

**Fudo:** oigan tampoco hay estufa

**Tsunami:** hay no! Y ahora que vamos a comer.

**Fubuki**: chicos vengan!- les llama desde la sala donde habia encontrado dos cajas y encima una nota, fubuki la nota y la lee

- equipo tormenta en estas cajas solo hay comida para dos dias minimo asi que ahorren porque no tendran mas suministros durante una semana

**Fudo**: aah! Abran esas cajas!haber que hay!

Terumi la abre : hum 5 lastas de atun, 5 de salchichas y un paquete de 10 panes.

**Goenji:** con eso podemos aguantar

**Tsunami:** una semana! Comiendo solo eso!

**Goenji**: aja

**Toromaru:** y todo por cual de fudo

**Fudo:** ah mi culpa!

**Tsunami:** asi es!

**Fudo:** jum

**Tsunami:** porque haces eso oye!

**Fudo:** un error lo comete cualquiera

**Toromaru**: lo tuyo no parecia un error me huele que le hiciste apropósito

**Fudo:** y que?

**tsunami:** aah! Canalla!te iras de aquí pronto!

**Fudo:** jum

Pasaron el primer día, los internados disfrutaban de su bufet

**Hiroto:** buen dia – saluda entrando a la sala y ve a midorikawa que estaba en pijama con un plato en su mano y sirviendose de todo, hiroto frunce en ceño.

**Hiroto**: te levantas temprano esta vez solo para comer

**Midorikawa:** sii!

**Hiroto:** oh valla!

**Midorikawa**: ya sabes hiroto debemos estar fuertes para la proxima competencia

**Hiroto:** si si como sea – mueve su mano y toma un plato para servirce

El equipo tormenta pudo sobrevivir solo con una comida pero algunos ya se empezaban a quejar

**Tsunami:** tengo hambree! – grita golpeando la pared

**Toromaru**: yo tambien – dice sentado en el sofa y sobando su barriga

**Goenji:** ya paren de quejarse apenas son las 10 de la mañana aguanten hasta la una

**Tsunami**: porque tanto!

**Goenji:** porque en eso quedamos

**Tsunami**: ah si recuerdenmelo!

**Terumi:** ok – terumi saca un pizarron de dudosa procedencia y un lapiz, los chicos se sientan en el suelo viendo a terumi que empezaba a explicar

**Terumi:** haber son 7 dias sin comida, nos dieron 5 latas de atun., 5 de salchichas y 10 panes, si ayer comimos una lata de atun entre todos con medio pan cada uno hoy comeremos a la una para tener energias para la competencia, será una lata de salchichas que traen 6 cada una nos repartimos y comeremos la mitad de los panes de ayerasi nos quedaria 4 latas de atun , 4 de salchichas y 4 panes

**Fubuki:** eh y 5 dias mas como nos repartiremos eso – pregunta levantando la mano

t**sunami**: creo que quede mas enredado que antes...

**Terumi**: bueno a lo que fudo se valla será uno menos y mas para nosotros

**Fudo:** oyee!

**Fubuki**: si estoy deacuerdo

**Fudo**: valen ***! – se va a su cuarto

**Tsunami:** O.O que carácter

**Toromaru:** bueno yo iré a dormir un poco tal vez eso me haga olvidar la comida

**Terumi:** y nosotros que?

**Fubuki:** iré a caminar un rato

**Goenji:** yo tomaré una ducha

**Fubuki:** adios

**Tsunami:** oye terumi

**Terumi:** que tsunami?

**Tsunami:** podriamos aliarnos y sacar a goenji o a fubuki

**Terumi**: si son la mayor competencia en nuestro grupo

**Tsunami:** bien haremos una alianza y una estrategia para sacarlos mientras estemos en grupo

**Terumi:** ok trato hecho!

Fudo escucho detrás de la puerta

**Fudo**: con que una alianza eh? Jeje veamos cuanto durara

..

**Midorikawa:** hay estoy lleno!

**Hiroto:** te lo dije

**Midorikawa**: ah!

**Tachimukai**: calentemos para la competencia de hoy!

**Hiroto**: si es muy importante

**midorikawa**: anden ustedes yo ni puedo con esta llenura

**tachimukai:** no! Tu vendras! Todos tenemos que estar en disposición!

**Midorikawa**: hay pero

- andaa! – gritan los 4 y lo jala de los brazos y piernas llevandolo afuera.

El hotel tenia un patio enorme en la parte trasera, con una cancha donde podian practicar y una piscina susodicha estaba restringida para los participantes por razones desconocidas, ellos podian usar la cancha por si querian jugar

**Midorikawa**: hay gracias chicos por traerme – dice mientras lo llevaban cargado

- claroo – lo arrojan contra el suelo

**Midorikawa**: auh

**Ichinose:** bien estiremos! Y a correr!

Fubuki que estaba sentado en una silla playera los veia entonces decide acercarse a ellos y se para frente a la cancha

Mientras ellos corrian no paraban de ver a fubuki

**Ichinose**: que hace aquí? - pregunta mientras corrian en grupo alrededor de la cancha

**Hiroto**: tal vez lo enviaron a espiar

**Tachimukai:** entonces que hacemos?

**Hiroto**: ya lo sé! – susurra a sus oidos y todos asienten con una sonrisa malvada en sus rostros que le harian al pobre de fubuki que solo queria entretenerce.

Hiroto para de correr y se acerca a él

**Hiroto**: hola, como van?

**Fubuki**: hum pues no tenemos mucha comida y toromaru y tsunami estan insoportables

**Hiroto**: ah ok – sigue corriendo luego ichinose se detiene

**Ichinose**: que tal fubuki

**Fubuki:** que tal

**Ichinose**: practica con nosotros

**Fubuki**: eh no puedo debo conservar energias

- ah claroo oye quieres traerme esa botella de agua que está en la orilla de la piscina?

**Fubuki**: y porque está hay? – pregunta incredulo

**Ichinose:** ah es que ahora rato estaba sentado hay cerca y me olvide de la botella

**Fubuki:** ok – dice sonriente y va a buscarla. En cuanto se agacha para recogerla kazemaru y midorikawa lo empujan callendo él agua

- jajja – rien ambos y luego el resto que llegaba riendo a carcajadas

**Fubuki**: oigan! – ale del agua – porque lo hicieron crei que eramos amigos

**Ichinose:** ahora no, si sabras tu eres del otro equipo

**Hiroto:** estoy seguro que te enviaron a vigilar

**Fubuki**: eso no es cierto! Ah – se da vuelta para irse

**Ichinose:** eh! Fubuki y mi botella con agua?

**Fubuki**: ¬.¬ - arroja la botella al agua y se va

**Midorikawa:** si vete!

**Hiroto**: hay que sacarlo de esta competencia

**Tachimukai:** asi que no podemos perder!

**Kazemaru:** todos juntos hasta final nos encargaremos de eliminar al otro equipo

- ssiii!

Fubuki regreso y en cuanto tsunami, toromaru y fudo lo vieron se echaron a reir

**Fubuki**: no es gracioso – dice tomando una toalla

**Fudo:** que shiro tenias mucho calor! Jaja – dice moviendo su mano echandose fresco

**Tsunami**: parece que extraña el frio jeje

**Fubuki:** no fueron el otro equipo

**Goenji:** el otro?

**Fubuki:** si kazemaru y midorikawa me empujaron a la piscina

**Terumii:** oh valla se lo estan tomando muy enserio

**Goenji**: diria muy infantil

**Tsunami:** no importa! Nosotros tambien debemos jugarle igual!

**Fudo**: por primera vez coincido con este loco

**Tsunami**: mira quien habla de locos!

**Terumi**: bueno ya lo importante es que no podemos perder

**Toromaru:** asi es! Ahora a comer!

**Goenji**: no toromaru hasta la una!

**Toromaru**: hay no aguantaré...-

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee: bueno eso es por ahora parece que ambos equipos se van a declarar la guerra.. AVANCES!<strong>

**en el proximo capitulo la competencia DE ELIMINACION..**

**LIKA y toko forman un grupo de porristas si es que se puede llamar asi**

**y una nominacion inesperada...**

**hasta el proximooo **

**y gracias por leer..! y sus reviews!..**

**bye!**


	11. 2 competencia

**aki-nee: continuamos con la competencia de eliminacion..haber el disclairme lo dice mido-kun!**

**midorikawa: inazuma eleven no le pertenece a aki-nee, solo usa los personajes para su diversion **

**aki-nee: disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Eran ya las dos de la tarde y los equipos viajaron hasta el estudio en camiones diferentes si en camiones, al llegar se quedaron esperando en los camerinos hasta ser llamados<p>

Tsunamii: ustedes que se creen para arrojar a fubuki a la piscina

Midorikawa: que nos vamos a creer si somos un simple equipo

toromaru: que graciososni crean que ganaran esta competencia

ichinose: eso lo veremos!

Ambos equipos sacaban chispas

- oigan ya preparence para entrar

- jum si!.

Chirly: hola! aquí estoy de nuevo y como esta el publico!

Se escuchan aplausos, gritos, las fans con carteles e imágenes de sus favoritos y ahora lika y toko habian formado un grupo de porristas eso si eran rivales.

Lika habia convertido a haruna y a Aki en sus compañeras de porras

Lika: vamos chicas a apoyar a el equipo de mi amor!

Aki y haruna: hum si – dice sin mucho animo

Touko: ja parece que tus porristas no estan deacuerdo

Lika: callate toko!

Toko: haruna unite a mi equipo se que quieres

Haruna: sii!

Lika: oye harunaa!

Endo: ya lika

Lika: jum tengo una menos, endo! Tu seras mi otra porrista!

- aah! – endo y Aki se sonrojan

Endo:no haré eso!

Lika: jum necesito a alguien mas

Chirly: bienvenidos! Hoy tendremos la competencia de eliminación y aquí los equipos!

Salen ambos algunos saltando y otros levantando las manos para que gritaran mas

Chirly: ya basta coloquense frente de esa cuerda y detrás de la linea para escuchar la prueba de hoy

/ deberán subir por esa cuerda como ven al final hay una campana deben tocarla y bajar para que siga el siguiente el equipo que complete esto ganara y se librará de la eliminación/

Chirly: preparados?

- siii!

chirly: ya!

Narrador: y ambos equipos corren hasta la cuerda por un lado kazemaru y por el otro terumi.

Terumi se aferra a la cuerda y sube lentamente en tanto kazemaru …

- oh! Kazemaru se ha resbalado como 5 veces!

Ichinose: vamos kazemaru!

Kzemaru mira que terumi ya iba por la mitad de la cuerda y da un salto agarrandose a esta y trepando mas rapido a tal punto de pasarse a terumi.

Kazemaru: lo logre!

- y el mienbro del equipo de los internados toca la campana y se desliza

Tsunami: terumi anda!

Terumi: si ya pero es difícil – toca la campana y baja cuando lo hace ya ichinose estaba trepando rapidamente.

- valla! ichinose lleva la delantera pero tsunami no se queda atrás..

Tsunami se engancha con todas sus fuerzas y trepa como loco

…Mientras en el publico

Lika: equipo de ichi-kun! – levanta una bandera y en centro de esta el rostro de ichinose

Toko: equipo tormentaa! – toko se para con una gran cartel frente a ella. Haruna sostenia de un lado y toko del otro

Lika: ichinoseee! – vuelve lika adelante y le mira friamente a toko

Toko: apartate! – le empuja con el hombro, a esto lika no se queda quieta.. ambas comienzan a pelear pero con gritos y entre ellas estaban endo y Aki mas que asustados

..

Tsunami toca la campana y se desliza tan rapido que al final se golpea.

Ichinose toca y tambien se desliza

- y ahoraa! Van parejoos!

Los siguientes goenji y hiroto que iban casi parejos en una de esos momentos hiroto toca la campana y le señala a goenji hacia el otro lado.

- que es esto! Hiroto señala detrás de goenji..

Goenji se queda extrañado y voltea al otro lado resulto ser que no era nada y ya hiroto habia bajado

- oh! No! Goenji ha sido engañado por hiroto

Toromaru: eso fue injusto!

Tsunami: sii!

Midorikawa: callense! Vamos tachimukai!

Tachimukai sube rapido.

Goenji toca y baja rapido habia perdido segundos sigue fudo que milagrosamente estaba haciendo algo bueno por el equipo se trepa con fuerza pero sus intentos estaban lejos de ganar ya que tachimukai habia tocado la campana y le habia dado el turno a midorikawa.

Ichinose: eso es midorikawa! Tu puedes!

Midorikawa: sii! Ganaremos! – sube y toca la campana.

- bien por midorikawa! Y toromaru apenas va por la mitad! Ya sabemos quien es nuestro ganador!

Chirly: asi es! El equipo de los internados!

Aplausos y gritos

Lika: ganaron! Muevete toko! – la empuja y toko cae rodando hasta el suelo

Toko: Ahu!

Endo: sii! Asi se hacee!

Kazemaru: genial! No iremos a eliminación!

Hiroto: y todo gracias a mi

Midorikawa: si llevate el credito

Hiroto: oigan yo gane tiempo al engañar a goenji

Ichinose: eso no importa ahora!

Tachimukai: lo importante es que ganamos!

..

Mientras el equipo tormenta

Fudo: tu culpa goenji!

Tsunami: no fudo fue tu culpa ibas muy lento!

Goenji: callense la culpa es de terumi! Que fue quien empezo

Empezaron a discutir

Fubuki: oigan ya sabemos que nadie tiene la culpa simplemente perdimos

- callate! – gritan todos

Fubuki: hum – carita asustada mientras recibia mas insultos

Tsunami: tu nisiquiera competiste!

Fudo: si no te metas! Abrete!

Chirly: oigan! Que le hacen a fubuki!

Goenji: oh oh

Fubuki: me estaban gritando

Chirly: jum – empuña su mano y mirada asesina. Todos tiemblan

Fudo: maldición fubuki se salva por tener su fangirl y a la vez presentadora del programa

Chirly: muy bien! Ahora que el equipo tormenta dejo de gritar, pueden volver al hotel y prepararse para la nominacion de mañana…

Tsunami: ya se por quien votaré y es mas que obvio

Fudo: y yo tambien!

Tsunami: por ti fudo!

Fudo: aarg

Los equipos vuelven al hotel a sus respectivos pisos..

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: jeje proximo capitulo la nominacion! quienes seran los nominados? esperenlo hasta el proximo capitulo!<strong>

**byee!**


	12. segunda nominacion

**aki-nee: que tal otra vez despues de tanto! gracias a los que han comentado recientemente sakurita chibi y Daira naomi..**

**de verdad por eso me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo espero mas y alguna sugerecia**

**a la sugerencia de incluir una chica, no lo tengo pensado porque ya hay varias historias así y no quiero que sea igual o parecida a otras de todas formas estaré pendiente a esa idea...**

**continuemos! la advertenciaa**

**goenji: aki-nee no le pertenece la serie inazuma eleven, solo nos utiliza para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

…

Los equipos vuelven al hotel a sus respectivos pisos.

.. piso del equipo tormenta

Cada uno va a su respectiva habitación muy cansados y pensando a quien nominar.

Mas tarde se reunen en la sala para comer la poca comida que tenian, no se querian hablar y solo se miraban con cierta molestia.

Finalmente tsunami comienza una conversación en tanto silencio que habia.

Tsunami: deberiamos crear una estrategia para eliminar al otro equipo

Goenji: podria resultar pero que tipo de estrategia

Tsunami: no lo sé

Toromaru: hagamos que se peleen entre ellos

Tsunami: si suena bien pero como?

Fubuki: inventemos un rumor

Fudo: wo fubuki ahora es un niño malo

Fubuki: no soy malo solo quiero darles su merecido por arrojarme a la piscina

Goenji: bien, inventemos un rumor después de hacer la nominacion

Tsunami: ok!

Tocan a la puerta y terumi va abrir

Terumi: si?

Era una mensajero

- pueden ir ya al estudio la nominacion está por iniciar

Terumi: gracias! Oigan ya vámonos!

Se levantan y salen del hotel. Toman el taxi que los lleva al estudio.

..

Escenario. Bueno decorado igualmente que la primera nominacion, los 6 cojines con diseño de balones y la pantalla al fondo.

Chirly: adelante equipo Tormenta!

Entran no muy felices y lucian hambrientos

Chirly: oh! Vamos tomen asiento que hoy tendremos muchas sorpresas. Antes de nominar a dos veamos unas imágenes de lo que pasó últimamente en su grupo.

Se enciende la pantalla… aparece tsunami frente al espejo del baño, con la toalla enrollada y cantando con el cepillo de dientes

**/Video:/**

**Tsunami: **

**"Le pido que, me de solución pues tiene la llave de mi corazón**

**Le pido que,****me de solución**

**pues tiene la llave de mi corazón **

**Sólo quiero que me beses como besas tú."**

**/fin video/**

El publico aplaude y grita, tsunami se pone rojo de vergüenza

Chirly: cantas bien tsunami dime para quien era la cancion?

- si tsunami para quien! – gritan sus compañeros burlandose

Tsunami: para nadie! Solo queria cantar – se cruza de brazos

Chirly: ah si? Veamos que pasa después de que termina de cantar

**/Video/**

** tsunami termina de cantar y luego dice**

**Tsunami: ojala toko la escuchara es para ella.**

**/fin video/**

**..**

Chirly: aja….

- atrapado! – grita el publico entre ellos toko que estaba muy sonrojada

Tsunami: eso es eh es – no sabia que decir estaba muy rojo y más porque Toko le veia.

Chirly: muy bien llamemos a la musa!

- sii!

Toko: que? No!

Chirly: toko ven aquí!

Lika: vamos toko! – la empuja y vuelve a caer al suelo golpeandose

Toko: te odio lika! – los de seguridad la llevan hasta el escenario

Chirly: acabamos con esto?

Toko: que quieres que haga!- pregunta ruborizada y cruzada de brazos

Chirly: quiero que cumplas su deseo

Toko: quee!

Tsunami: eh y cual es?

Chirly: y preguntas? Video!

**/Video/: **

**tsunami cantando la ultima parte **

**"solo quiero que me beses como besas tu"**

**/fin video/**

- uhhuhuhu- grita el publico y sus compañeros animadoles.

Toko: eh

Chirly;: vamos solo uno…

Lika: siii! Vamos toko! Solo seremos nosotros y miles de televidentes que veremos esto!

Toko: ah! Tantos! – super sonrojada

Chirly: ajja! Rapido debemos empezar!

Toko: eh bueno – baja su cabeza y va hacia tsunami que estaba un tanto nervioso pero a la vez ansioso.

Toko envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besa en los labios

Sus compañeros solo veian que no querian soltarse

Chirly: oigan yaa!

Se separan y toko sube rapido al escenario.

- tsunami! Oye! – sus compañeros de equipo chasquean sus dedos frente a él que parecia idiotizado.

Chirly: hahaha! Excelente no? Siempre habrá algun video de ahora en adelante y hay muchos asi que al finalizar la nominacion veremos otro más

…

**/comerciales/**

**…. Llevate a casa el nuevo brillo "manteca de cacao para la protección y belleza de tus labios" es seguro que funciona si no preguntenle a toko.. XD**

**/comerciales/**

**..**

Chirly: regresamos ahora si con la nominación, fubuki dinos a quien nominas

Fubuki: yo, no es nada personal pero nomino a fudo

Fudo frunce en ceño

Chirly: sigamos fudo aquien nominas?

Fudo: nomino a terumi

Chirly: oh! Y porque?

Fudo: yo tengo mis motivos "no habrá ninguna alianza"

Chirly: siguiente

Goenji: nomino a fudo

Chirly: oh! Dos para fudo uno para terumi, el que sigue

Terumi: fudo, porque me nominó

Chirly: uh proximo

Toromaru: nomino a terumi

- aaah! – gritan las fans sorprendidas

Terumi: oye porque!

Toromaru: porque eres competencia

Terumi: jum

Chirly: van 3 tres para fudo dos para terumi, ya tenemos dos nominados pero escuchemos el de tsunami

Tsunami: logico fudo

Chirly: oh! Fudo 4 votos! Eres el primer nominado seguido de terumi que tienen para decir?

Fudo: los odio…

Terumi: no entiendo toromaru porque votaste por mi! que te hice!

Toromaru: no recuerdas?

Chirly: oh! Veamos el video

**Video:**

**Toromaru dormia tranquilamente en su cama, cuando terumi entra con unos marcadores permanetes de todos los coleres y comienza a pintar todos los dedos de pies y manos toromaru haciendoles caritas**

**Fin video:**

Chirly: wo! Como es posible que no te despertaras

Toromaru: tengo un sueño profundo -.-

Tsunami: no debiste decirlo

Rien todos maliciosamente como tramando algo.

Toromaru: ah ah

Chirly: hehe bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!

Goenji_ que no es programa?

Chirly: lo que sea

**/comerciales/**

**Vota por tu chico favorito.. si quieres que se quede terumi envia "Teru" al 000000000000000001**

**Si quieres que se quede fudo envia "fudo" al 11111111111110**

**Vota tendras la posibilidad de llevarte un espectacular peluche de tu participante favorito/**

**/comerciales/**

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: que opinan? espero que escojan por quien quiere que se valla <strong>

**hasta el proximo capitulo! bueno eso depende de la cantidad de reviews. no solo exigente pero es que aveces se me quitan las ganas de seguir escribiendo**

**sigue la eliminacion, competencia y un nuevo video para poner en verguenza a estos chicos. **

**se despide aki-nee!... bye! bye!**


	13. segunda eliminacion

**aki-nee: aqui estoy de regreso.. gracias Shouki-Marigold, cecishida y daira y a la idiota de mi prima que utilizó mi cuenta para comentar daa baka! hay está aqui! minimizar!**

**dani: ya parate de hay!**

**aki-nee: no! soy mayor que tu! muevete! estoy actualizando**

**dani: otra vez tus historias...lo decidí que se valla fudo**

**aki-nee: tu no decides, son los votos... largo! (empuja)**

**dani: odiosa**

**aki-nee: bueno se fue en que iba? ah si baka jeje en este capitulo la eliminacion y un nuevo video "sustos" por favor Endo los derechos**

**Endo: si ya, inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta chica, solo utiliza los personajes para su entretenimiento.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

..

Eliminación…

El escenario estaba a oscuras y en silencio, una luz ilumina a terumi y otra a fudo, luego se enciende una luz en la tarima..

Chirly: El equipo tormenta esta ansioso por saber quien será el siguiente eliminado de la competencia, por un lado está terumi tambien conocido como Aprohdi en realidad para que lo digo si todo el mundo lo sabe. Terumi un excelente competidor, cabe decir que si es muy guapo, y muy atento.

Por otro lado está Fudo, el chico rarito calvo, ojos de demente pero si bueno juega bien, y tiene su encanto.

Fudo: oye! Oye! Que significa esa descripción!

Chirly: te atreves a interrumpir!

Fudo: lo siento

Chirly: prosigo, esto a finalizado ahora pasaremos a saber quien se irá, quien quede tendrá la oportunidad de seguir luchando quien se valla se irá como espectador y tal vez sea obligado por Lika para que se convierta en una de sus porristas.

Las luces se encienden y se oye aplausos

Chirly: que tal! Como les ha ido sin mucha comida? Bien no? – baja de la tarima con el microfono en su mano caminando hacia los competidores

Goenji: sobretodo super bien – dice algo cansado y con sarcasmo

Tsunami_: tengo hambre aun! – empuña su mano

Toromaru: yo igual – bosteza

Fubuki: estoy perdiendo mi encanto.- mirada baja

Terumi: lo mismo que fubuki – mirada baja viendo sus pies mientras los movia

Fudo: mi cabello se cae más y más – dice mientras veia su mano llena de cabello

Chirly los ignora y sigue hablando: creerian que alguno de ustedes se iria sin ver lo que hacian en el hotel! Ruede video! Primero terumi!

Se enciende la gran pantalla.

Aparece terumi jugando cartas el solo y hablaba consigo mismo, ya era de noche.

Video:

Terumi: es tu turno terumi

- si mi turnooo – dice una voz escalofriante, terumi arroja las cartas y se mete en su cama cubriendose con las sabanas

Fin video:

Chirly: miedo terumi?

Terumi: hum tal vez fue mi imaginación

Chirly: no lo fue sigue video! Y de seguido fudo

Video:

Pegados a la puerta de terumi estaba Fudo y toromaru, resulto ser que la voz habia sido de Fudo.

Toromaru: jeje me voy a dormir – se va a su cuarto, fudo camina hacia su habitación cuando ve una sombra pasar rapido

Fudo: oh! – abre los ojos viendo a todos lados, estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación un poco.

Fudo traga saliva y camina hacia su cuarto rapidamente, cierra la puerta detrás de él y se va a costar, de repente siente a alguien a su lado

Fudo:aah! – se levanta rapido y bajo las sabanas habia un bulto. El temblaba y traga saliva antes de levantar las sabanas.

- miuu – era un gatito, a esto fudo grita y sale de su cuarto agitado los demas salen a ver que le pasaba

Tsunami: oye! Que gritas!

Fudo: un un mostruo!

Tsunami: mostruo? Madree! – se encierra en su cuarto al igual que toromaru y más terumi después de haber escuchado esa voz.

Goenji va al cuarto de fudo y ve al gatito

Goenji: solo es un gato fudo!

Fudo: sacalo! Sacalo!

Fubuki: cobarde

Fudo: callate fubuka!

Fubuki: no me callo y eh como me llamaste!

Goenji: ya basta es muy tarde a dormir

De pronto para asustarlos más se oye un silbido y los tres incluso los otros que se habian ido gritan y salen del de sus cuartos. Esa noche duermen en el corredor cerca del elevador.

Fin video:

Chirly: que gallinas! Jaja

Tsunami: tu tambien te asustarias si hubieras estado hay

Chirly: no, los productores se encargaron del gato en la cama de fudo y del silbido jaja

- aah!

/comerciales…/

Y por disfrutar de este programa puedes obtener una especial pijama para que duermas comodamente no como estos competidores..

Tiene un sistema tactil que permite establecer la temperatura en la que quieres dormir, frio, calor, fresco.

Tambien trae consigo un despertador, que se encendera a la hora que establescas aquí una prueba de lo maravillosa que es esta pijama!

Endo sale usando la pijama de dos piezas una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón de algodón diseño de circulos.

Endo: esto es vergonzoso – murmura y se acuesta sobre la cama presiona un boton en el bolsillo que le provoca unos choques electricos

Endo: aah! Que fue esto! – se la quita y se va corriendo

Asi es! Ese es el despertador una corriente electrica de unos 5 V

…

/fin comerciales/

Chirly: sinceramente estos productos cada vez son más peligrosos pobre endo… ah hay esta! – hola! – saluda con la mano

Endo: ah- ho-hola! – saluda con una sonrisa desde el publico

Chirly: fuiste el primero en ser eliminado veamos quien te hará compañía, uno de ellos se irá…

- tun tun tun tun tun – cantan en coro el equipo tormenta esperando quien se irá

Chirly: bueno lo siento… Fudo..

Fudo: yo? Pero si sería el que provocara la separacion del equipo y así tener más chances de ganar!

- que tenias planeado que! – gritan sus compañeros

Fudo: ya veran! Aunque salga todavía tengo un plan entre manos

Tsunami: un plan donde está que no lo veo…

Fudo: ¬.¬… me voy – sale del escenario

Tsunami: se fuee! Fiesta!

Chirly: ahm ahm ustedes largo tambien al hotel ah y mañana termina la semana así que tendran para comer!

- Urra! – dicen con el poquito de animo que tenian.

Chirly: no se quejen hicieron dieta! hasta la proxima competencia!

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: listo! dejemos avances si?<strong>

**Endo: no lo arruinaras**

**aki-nee: hay para que quede la intriga... aqui estan!**

**- será una competencia en pareja **

**- quee!**

**- si solo por esta vez competiran en pares, los dos ganadores podran disfrutar de su premio **

**endo: ah eso le llamas avances solo tres frases**

**aki-nee: jeje sip... espero sus reviews... bye! bye! **


	14. competencia en parejas

**aki-nee: wo! una semana lo siento es que tengo otros fics y trabajos que hacer... ahora les presento este capitulo.. titulado competencia en parejas, eh..**

**Endo: si yo! yo!... inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta chica lok, solo usa sus personajes por diversion..**

* * *

><p>Una linda mañana en el hotel cuando se ve arruinada por los gritos Tsunami peleando con Toromaru por el poquito de comida que quedaba. Una lata que contenía solo una salchicha.<p>

Toromaru: es mia! – la jala

Tsunami: noo! – le tira mas fuerte

Goenji: ya dejen de pelear.- dice sentado en el sofa fastidiado

Terumi: tengo una idea – propone quitandoles la lata

Tsunami: oyee!

Toromaru: cual

Terumi: la vamos a dividir

Fubuki: la idea de terumi es muy buena la dividiremos entre los 5

Terumi: claroo… - sonrie maliciosamente busca una cuchillo y la divide de tal modo que para él quee el pedazo más grande.

Tsunami: oyee! – ve su pedazo que era del grosor de un lapiz

Terumi: bueno esto mide10 cmsi se divide la mitad y luego se saca la 4 parte y la octava parte entonces provoca que el tamaño de la salchicha disminuya por lo que…

Tsunami: sabees dejemos esto así- dice un tic en la ceja por tanta palabreria

Goenji: terumi! Pretendes engañarnos tal vez tsunami, toromaru o fubuki sean tontos..

- quee! – exclama los nombrados

Goenji: pero yo no caigo en tu explicacion tan pobre d elogica

Terumi: ah! Callate ya goenji – le arrroja la lata

Goenji: hump ya veras! – le golpea y asi empieza una pelea entre todos. Todos con excepcion de fubuki que estaba oculto detrás del sofa viendolos pelear a puños… la falta de comida les habia afectado su cerebro

De pronto tocan la puerta, fubuki rapidamente va a abrir

Fubuki: eh si..

- aquí tienen de nuevo su comida – dice el mensajero entregandole una caja a fubuki

fubuki: ah! - sonrie feliz y cierra la puerta – eh chicos

cuando los llama los 4 dejan de pelear y ven friamente al pobre fubuki

Tsunami: alguien se quiere robar la comida

Terumi: fubuki!

Fubuki: que no!

Goenji: a él antes de que se la coma toda!

Corren y se llevan al pobre por delante rompiendo la puerta

Por el corredor pasaba la presentadora y al ver que todos estaban sobre fubuki quien estaba siendo pisoteado

Chirly: aah! Fubuki! – corre y los aparta a todos levantando la cabeza de fubuki

Goenji: oh oh

Los 4 entran corriendo y se encierran en sus cuartos.

Chirly: jum esto no se quedará así

…

Mientras en el equipo de los internados la paz y la tranquilidad reinaba…

Hiroto: que buena vida la que tenemos

Ichinose: sii muy comodo

Ellos estaban en unas hamacas tomando el aire fresco con sus bebidas tropicales.

Su descanso se ve interrumpido cuando los sujetos de seguridad del progrma los bajan de las hamacas y se los llevan arrastrados

Midorikawa: mi cabello! Aah! Mi cabello! – gritan mientras lo jalaban por su cola de caballo

Kazemaru: no eres el unico! Aah! – tambien arrastrado por el cabello

Ichinose: esto es lo bueno – dice mientras lo llevaban cargado en el hombro al igual que tachimukai

Hiroto: ah pero por que a mi – lo tenia atado a una cuerda por la pierna, mientras luchaba por no golpearse la cabeza con el suelo.

Después de unas horas ambos equipos estaban reunidos en el escenario con sus respectivos uniformes.

Midorikawa: echaron a fudo – murmura

Tachimukai: de verdad ¬.¬ - dice con sarcasmo

..

Chirly: que tal chicos! En la competencia de hoy no habra equipos

Torormaru: porque?

Chirly: porque si

Toromaru:porque si porque

Chirly: ya lo sabras

Toromaru: porque lo sabria

Chirly: alguien quiere callarlo!

Tsunami le cubre la boca

Chirly: será una competencia en pareja

- quee!

Chirly: si solo por esta vez competiran en pares pueden ser de diferentes equipos, los dos ganadores podran disfrutar de su premio.

…

El público aplaude…

Con las porritas

Lika: vamos! Ichi! Ichi!

Toko: no! Vamos! Tormenta! Tomenta!

Hacian su rutina… ahora ya estaba iguales Endo, Aki con Lika, y Haruna con Toko.

Lika:e ndo esfuerzate mas!

Endo: no me averguenza usar esta falda – estaba sentado con las piernas juntas

Lika: uish!

Llega fudo y se sienta como uno de los espectadores

Lika: hay esta fudo!

Fudo: que quieres conmigo

Lika: jeej – rie maliciosamente.

A los 5 minutos

Fudo: no! No! – luchaba con lika ya que estaba le forzaba a colocarse una falda

Lika: vaamoss! – le jala por las piernas

Fudo: noo! Ayudenme! Seguridad! Seguridad!

Toko: jeje ya tengo nueva integrante

Fuyupe: eh hola – vestia su uniforme de porrista falda color rosa y camiseta blanca, ese era el diseño de toko

Lika: oye! No es justo!

Se descuida y Fudo huye

Lika: fudo! Ven acaa!

..

Chirly: pobre Fudo…ahora con la descripción de la competencia.

/ En equipos de dos participantes uno de ellos tendran los ojos vendados y el otro le indicará por donde ir en el laberinto de cuerdas, debe llegar al otro extremo el primero se llevara una gran sorpresa/

Chirly: muy bien un minuto para que escojan con quien ir recuerden pueden ser de distintos equipos.

Después de un minuto ya estaban organizados y decidido el que llevaria los ojos vendados y el que indicaria respectivamente

Tsunami con Terumi

Tachimukai con midorikawa

Fubuki con Toromaru

Kazemaru con Hiroto

Ichinose con Goenji

Chirly: estan listos?

- sii!

Chirly: ok narrador.. ya!

Narrador – y comenzamos los idiotas de ojos vendados entran al laberinto cada uno por su camino… los gritos se confunden pero ellos avansan

..

Terumi: tsunami a la derecha!

Tsunami: que!

Terumi: a la derecha!

Tsumani: a la lechera! De que c**! Hablas!

Terumi: rayos! que a la de-re-cha!

Tsunami: a derecha jeje

..

Tachimukai: midorikawa dime! – estaba quieto a pocos centímetros de su entrada

Midorikawa: eh.. camina

Tachimukai: -.-' – lo hace y se encuentra al frente con una cuerda inpidiendole seguir – midorikawa! Por donde!

Midorikawa: eh por la de..re..- no estaba muy seguro de por donde era asi que gira a ver a su lado – hiroto cual es la derecha?

Hiroto: -.-'…. Con la que escribes

Midorikawa: a gracias.. a la izquierda tachimukai!

Hiroto y Goenji que estaban a su lado caen al suelo con una gotita al estilo anime

..

Toromaru: gira a la izquierda y camina recto luego das tres pasos al lado y sigues derecho – le decia a fubuki muy bien que el procedia hacerlo.

- wo! Tenemos a fubuki en la delantera le sigue ichinose, luego tsunami, tachimukai y kazemaru, cualquier cosa puede pasar

Hiroto: kazemaru! Ve derecho y luego giras a tu izquierda

Kazemaru: ok!

..

Goenji: ichinose ya casi te pasas a fubuki solo debes dar dos pasos y girar a la derecha

Ichinose: si!

.. en el publico

Lika: vamos! Vamos! Ichinose!... .- movia los pompones… ahora Aki se habia pasado para el grupo de Toko y Endo y Fudo fueron obligados y digo obligados a ser porristas. Claro Lika los ató con una cadena al asiento

Lika: vamos chicos donde está su espiritu de lucha!

Endo: si a esto te refieres a lucha

Fudo: juum – cruzado de brazos y con ceño fruncido

.. en las barras de Toko

Toko: vamos a ganar! – cantaba y las chicas la seguían

Aki: vamos a ganar!

Haruna: Vamos a win!

Toko: asi no es la letra

Haruna: eh no importa es lo mismo pero en ingles

Toko: pero así no va la letra!

Fuyupe: Katte na kou ze!

Toko: ca**! Que esa no es la letra! – arroja los pompones y se va del publico

Las tres chicas siguen apoyando ..

De vuelta a la competencia

- ahora ichinose lleva la delantera, seguido de fubuki y tachimukai… algo pasa con los otros dos

Kazemaru: me niego a seguir!

Hiroto: vamos kazemaru fue una broma!

Kazemaru: no me moveré!

- wo kazemaru no quiere colaborar parece que hiroto se burlo de su cola de caballo y lo hizo enredar con una cuerda… pero que a pasado con tsunami

Tsunami: aah! Estoy perdido! Terumi!

Terumi: quedate quieto, ahora giras a la derecha, das tres pasos da una vuelta de 45 grados y sigues caminando dos pasos más para luego girar a la izquierda y seguir caminado derecho, de acuerdo al area del cuadrado

Tsunami: oyee! Si vas a explicar haslo bien si!

Terumi: te explicque bien! Tu no entiendes!

Tsunami: explica normal! Cupido!

Terumi: no me llames cupido estrella de mar!

Tsunami: como me llamaste! – se quita la venda

- oooh! Tsunami estas descalificado

Tsunami: por tu culpa terumi! Por tu culpa!

Terumii: si yo te quite la venda ¬.¬

- ahora solo quedan tres compitiendo estan que llegan a la unica salida veamos quien llegará primero

Toromaru: fubuki! A la derecha! Y corre!

Goenji: ichinose! A la izquierda y corre!

Fubuki e ichinose corren hacia la salida y lastimosamente se tropieza

Fubuki: auh – soba su cabeza

Toromaru: vamos levantate!

Goenji: ichinose! Anda!..

..

Lika: vamos amorcito! Ponte de pie!

Haruna: no! vamos fubuki!

Lika: oye! – tienen una pelea de pompones

..

- no puede ser! Si tachimukai a pasado la salida! Antes de que fubuki o ichinose se levantaran

Midorikawa: ganee!

Tachimukai: querras decir ganamos!

Midorikawa: eh si.. eso

Chirly: felicidades tontos! Han sido los ganadores y ahora su sorpresa…

Midorikawa: espero que sean chocolates

Tachimukai: jum espero que sea una gran sorpresa

chirly: antes de decirles veamos un video..que pasó durante la semana pasada

**/video**/

la cocina estaba completamente oscura, cuando alguien enciende la luz.

Era midorikawa que caminaba sigilosamente hasta la nevera, saca una bolsa de chocolates y se sienta en el piso a comerlas.

- hum muy ricos – decia mientras comia los deliciosos chocolates en formade bolitas con relleno de arequipe.

En eso tachimukai aparece y se lo pilla

tachimukai: midorikawa que crees que haces – pregunta tachimukai viendole comer

midorikawa: comiendo chocolates que no ves

Tachimukai: si pero que estas loco!

Midorikawa: no

Tachimukai: les dire a los demas

Midorikawa: no por favor! Después hiroto me regañará con un discurso sobre la buena alimentación y esconderá los chocolates

Tachimukai: hum con una condicion

Tachimukai se une a él a comer chocolates, luego desaparecen las pruebas de el escena y sen van de la cocina.

**/fin video/**

**/COMERCIALES:…..compra los chocolates super once… rellenos de arequipe… te lo recomienda midorikawa y su club de fans "amamos los chocolates"/**

Chirly: oh! Que tienen que decir?

- atrapados! – grita el publico

Tachimukai: eh yo midorikawa me convenció! – lo señala

Chirly: en el video no parece

Tachimukai: hum bueno queria comer

Chirly: y tu midorikawa?

Midorikawa: tu sabes me gusta el chocolate, tambien harias lo mismo

Chirly: si si tienes razon

Hiroto:; oye! Midorikawa prometiste no comer más chocolates saben que te ponen mal del estomago

Chirly: ohh!

Midorikawa: ah?.-..

- al descubierto! – grita el publico

Chirly: es eso cierto?

Tachimukai: si lo es

Kazemaru e ichinose asiente con la cabeza

Hiroto: es cierto…

Midorikawa: aah! No puede ser! – se cubre la cara

- ahahhaahah – rie el publico

Chirly: bueno ahora si por favor tambores…

Tan tan tan tan tan

Chirly: su premio seraa….

**/comerciales**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo y mientras esperas descarga el juego guerra de porras para que disfrutes de lo mejor de las porristas..** /

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: jeje si lo deje incompleto jiji..<strong>

** gracias por comentar.. y la idea del grupo de fanaticas loks la tendré en cuenta para los futuros capitulos.. jeje me gusto**

**hasta pronto!.. eso espero.. :D**


	15. el premio de mido y tachi

**aki-nee: hi! hi! gracias por sus ultimos comentarios solo por esp estan incluídos en una parte de este capitulo.. :)... ****ahora a leer!**

***inazuma eleven no me pretenece solo utilizo a los personajes para diversion..**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Chirly: su premio sera… una noche en en el piso de la presentadora!..

Aplausos

Midorikawa: sii! – grita – espera que?

Tachimukai: eh?

Chirly: si no es genial?... tendremos fanaticas acosadoras, comida y musica

Tachimukai: fanaticas acosadoras?

Midorikawa: musica y comida!

Chirly: jeje sera la mejor noche… - rie maliciosamente

Mido y Tachi se miran entre sí muy nerviosos

Luego de todo regresan al hotel…

Con el equipo tormenta

Tsunami: que creen que pasara con esos dos alla en el ultimo piso?

Goenji: si es con la presentadora hum…

**/imaginación goenji/**

Tachimukai y midorikawa levantando unas pesas mientras la presentadora les daba con un latigo estilo esclavos.

**/imaginacion fubuki/**

Midorikawa y tachimukai obligados a ver peliculas de terror, solos en un cuarto sin luces

**/imaginacion de terumi/**

Midorikawa lavando la ropa a mano y tachimukai limpiando toda la sala con un trapito

**/imaginacion Tsunami/**

Midorikawa y tachimukai atados como cachorros mientras sirven de mueble para las visitas

**/imaginacion de toromaru/**

….

Toromaru: no sé que imaginar =)

Tsunami: lo bueno es que no quisiera estar en su lugar

..

Con el equipo de los internados

Estaban sentados en forma de circulo Ichinose y Hiroto sostenian una vela cada uno y kazemaru abre un libro

Kazemaru: oremis por Midorikawa y tachimukai, que la mente perversa de la presentadora no los dañe ni fisica ni mentalmente

Ichinose: oremos - Dice inclinado su cabeza

Hiroto: oigan si exageran, tal vez la esten pasando bien

Kazemaru: eso cres no podemos estar seguros.

…

En la planta principal si, el piso de la presentadora

- bienvenidos! – grita abriendo la puerta y abrazandolos a ambos del cuello casi asficciandolos

Midorikawa: yam yam

Chirly: vamos adelante

Entran y ven todo tipo de cosas, dulces, globos, un grupito invitado de fans del chocolate, perritos y la buena musica, invitados exclusivos que no entraron a la competencia… es decir Kido, Sakuma, Handa, Max, etc, etc.. ^^'

Tachimukai: genial! – corre hacia los dulces

Midorikawa: me esperaba algo peor, pero esto esta super! – corre al puesto de chocolates junto con las fanaticas.

Chirly: ah si….su sorpresa no es esta – dice

- que! – se dan vuelta parando de comer

Chirly: si sorpresa esta en la cubierta ahora siganme

Los dos se miran entre si, despidiendose de sus dulces, chocolates y fanaticas.

Suben a la planta superior

Chirly: bien aquí estamos

El viento frio sopla

Tachimukai: uush que frio – se cubre con sus brazos

Midorikawa: y…y que hacemos aquí

Tachimukai: espera tu dijiste que seria una noche en el piso de la presentadora, que hay de la fiesta de alla

Chirly: si pasaran la noche aquí, pero primero… deberan pasar un prueba y así ir con su fiestesita.

Aparecen unos tipos y les colocan unos paracaidas a tachimukai y a midorikawa luego los suben al helicoptero

Tachimukai: espera! No esto me da miedo!

Midorikawa: esta es la sorpresa nos lanzaras desde un helicoptero!

Chirly: jejejejeje si – vuelve a entrar y enciende la television. Estaban midorikawa y tachimukai dentro del helicoptero temblando

Tachimukai: exijo que me bajen de aquí!

Midorikawa: por favor! No quiero solo quiero estar con mi grupo de fans y chocolates!

Con el grupo de fans…

Aplaudian y apoyaban a los dos chicos para que se lanzara, tenian un microfono especial directo al helicoptero

Mizuki-chan: vamos mido, por los chocolates!

Midorikawa: por los chocolates! – su inspiracion nace de repente

Tachimukai: y eso que tiene que ver?

Midorikawa: muchoo

Yanitza04: si mucho! aca te estamos esperando mido-kun!

Midorikawa: si ves tachimukai si me lanzo podré estar denuevo con mi grupo de fans

Cecishida: asi es midorikawa! Salta!

Midorikawa: lo hare! – se prepara para saltar ya el helicoptero habia alcanzado una buena altura.

Tachimukai: y yo no tengo apoyo?...

Sakurita chibi: yo te apoyo tachimukai salta tambien

Daira: sii hazlo pero alguna motivacion

Marigold: por haruna?

- sii!

- vamos te apoyamos! - gritan las tres

Chirly: yo tambien te apoyo…

Tachimukai: sii!

Chirly: apoyo que te partas una pierna

Tachimukai: O.O

Midorikawa estaba por saltar y muy seguro

Midorikawa: hay voy! – Se tira y junta sus manos – Cacao madre de los chocolates, permite que tus chocolates en polvo me cubran y que todas tus chocolatinas me protejan, incluyendo a las chocolates blancos que me ayuden a abrir esta cosa…

- midorikawa abre el paracaidas! – gritan las fans al ver que solo suplicaba

Midorikawa: aahaahaha! – abre su paracaida a tiempo y suspira aliviado

- lo hizoo! – gritan y aplauden

Midorikawa: bien – aterriza sobre justamente

Chirly: bien hecho midorikawa has pasado la prueba!

Midorikawa: yupi! Ahora si – entra

Chirly: veamos que sucede con tachimukai

Tachimukai. No puedo! No quiero!

Chirly: vamos tachimukai tienes muchas fans apoyandote!

Tachimukai: eh… ok – dice nervioso y se tira.

Adentro todos lo veian fijamente… afuera del edificio otro grupo de fans de tachimukai viendo asustadas

Y adentro miembros tecnicos, fans del chocolate, invitados exclusivos esperaban ansiosos la muerte que digo el lanzamiento de tachimukai.

Abre su paracaida y aterriza a salvo, o eso se pensó…

Tachimukai: ayudenmee! – grita guindando de una palmera muy alta

Chirly: muy bien tachimukai! Ahora tumba los cocos…

Tachimukai: ¬.¬….

…

La noche transcurrio lo mas de normal y los ganadores pudieron disfrutar de una gran fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente….

Tachimukai: ah donde estoy? – pregunta frotando sus ojos

Midorikawa: eh? Donde estamos!

Miran alrededor, era un sitio desconocido para ellos era como una jungla y ellos estaban ahora rodeados de jabalies.

Tachimukai: corree!

Ambos corren, lo que no sabian era que estaban en un zoologico y los equipos de tormenta y los internados los veain correr desde lo alto, riendose y tomando fotos

Fubuki: que bueno que los productores nos dieron este día

Terumi: si disfrutar del buen zoologico

Midorikawa: ayudaa! Ayudaa! – grita corriendo

Hiroto: jajaja – se burla señalando

Midorikawa: no es gracioso!

Tachimukai: ciertoo! Saquemnos de aquii!

Ichinose: que divertido, esto a sido lo mejor que a pasado – toma fotos repetidas veces

Pudieron salir a salvo y su dia libre finalizo preparandose para la proxima competencia de premio o castigo…

…

..

Nuevamente el escenario estaba lleno de un excelente público animador y lleno de energias.

Chirly: holaa a todos de nuevo!

Lika: sii holaa! Vamos porras! Y uno!

Endo: uno – dice alzando la porra sin animo

Lika: y dos!

Fudo: dos tu abuela! Yo me voy

Lika: fuuudo… dije dos – dice escalofriantemente, a esto fudo responde con una venita en su frente

Fudo: dos… - dice sin levantar la porra

Lika: eso es! Uno dos! Tres! A mover las falditas y el cabello tambi…

Chirly: ya callenla…!

Seguridad le pone una cinta en la boca a Lika

Chirly: asi está mejor… ahora los equipos adelantee!

Entra el equipo Tormenta muy animoso

Chirly: que tienen para decir goenji?

Goenji: esta vez ganaremos

Chirly: tsunami?

Tsunami: nos llevaremos la victoria! Y nos vengaremos del equipo internado

Chirly: oh y como es eso?

Terumi: ya tenemos una estrategia… - se miran entre si riendo

Chirly: oh! Ahora el equipo internados!

Endo: ya es momento de cambiar el nombree! – grita desde el publico

Chirly: callenlo tambien

Endo: no oigan! Hump

Entra el equipo animados por kazemaru e ichinose que parecian ser los unicos llenos de energia, hiroto lucia enfermo, y midorikawa y tachimukai estaban muy cansados.

Chirly: tienen algo para decir? ^^

- ¬o¬….

Chirly: je para que pregunto, kazemaru?

Kazemaru: aunque tengamos tres miembros del equipo agotados daremos lo mejor para ganar

Chirly: Aunque se mueran en medio de la competencia?

Ichinose: si, lo importante ahora es ganar

Chirly: bien dicho!...pero… parece que Hiroto no podrá competir

Kazemaru: porque lo dices? – se dan vuelta y hiroto estaba temblando de frio en el suelo

- hiro-kun! – gritan las fans

Chirly: aww pobre criatura que le paso?

Fubuki: paso en el zoologico

Chirly: ah si?

Tsunami: ruede video!

Chirly: eso lo digo yo! El video el video

**Video**

Despues de que tachimukai y midorikawa salieran de la jaula de jabalies, fueron a una jaula de monos.

Kazemaru: miren uno de esos se parece a kurimatsu!

Tsunami: aah! Jajajajaja – rie descontroladamente y tirandose al suelo y golpenadolo con la mano

Kazemaru: ^-^°….

Midorikawa: te apuesto hiroto que no te atreves a meter en la juela y traerme esa banana

Hiroto: que te la vas a comer?

Midorikawa: noo! – mueve sus ojos disimulando

Goenji: apuetso a que no se atreve

Toromaru: yo tambien lo apuesto

Fubuki: no se atreve seguro les tiene miedo

Hiroto: jum ya veran!

Se mete a la jaula, cuando lo hace dos monitos se suben a su cabeza, el los aparta y recoge la banana, al hacerlo todos los monos se les tiran encima, eran solamente 8

Hiroto: aah! Ayuda! Me hacen cosquilla! Jaja

Ichinose: que gracioso – toma un foto

**Fin video**

Chirly: oh! Gracioso no?

- sii! – grita el publico excepto el grupo de fans…

Chirly: entonces Goenji, toromaru, fubuki echaron leña al fuego y le insistieron a Hiroto paa que se metiera en esa jaula donde habia un aviso de que nadie podia meterse por enfermedad

Goenji: exacto… peroo

Toromaru: pero el debió leer antes y no lo hizo :)

Chirly: bien… osea que solo competiran 4 contra 4… ahora comerciales y hasta la proximaa!

**/comerciales/ **

Exclusivo! Descarga imágenes ineditas de nuestros participantes, solo sigue los siguientes pasos

Ichinose: eh?

-leee

Ichinose: ah si "entra a www. Descarga imágenes ineditas de nuestros participantes

- estas leyendo el titulo! El otro carton!

Ichinose: ah! Ya es que no me veo – se pone unos lentes

ichinose: entra a "WWW. El toro de maru se fue " WwW. H-Y roto quedó. com "WwW. Ichi-no-se baña. Com,...quee! Espera! Estos son burlas! No son paginas! – lo desaparecen de la pantalla remplazandolo por una manchita...

- entra! Y mas nada!... ¡

**/comerciales/**

**….**

* * *

><p><strong>si alguien mas quiere estar incluido con gusto... ademas necesitaré fanaticas de fubuki y goenji para otro futuro capitulo... <strong>

**hasta entonces espero actualizar pronto... **

**Yane!**


	16. competencia de eliminacion

**aki-nee: uu lo siento por tardarr tantooo! es que tuve muchos trabajos la semana pasada y no tuve la oportunida de escirbir o actualizar, y tambien se me fue la inspiracion por un momento**

**gracias a sakurita_chibi... por la sugerencia de una competencia con cerditos jeje... nos leemos al final**

***inazuma eleven no me pretenece solo utilizo a los personajes para diversion..**

**"**ready ready ready for the take off**  
><strong>michi naru sekai e to<strong>  
><strong>mai agaru n da<strong>  
><strong>dakara sono te hanasanai de buddy<strong>  
><strong>ready ready ready for the take off<strong>  
><strong>yume ga mezasu basho e<strong>  
><strong>tsukanda kono kizuna<strong>  
><strong>nigiri shimete"<strong>**

**opening Ao no Exorxist... 2PM- Take Off **

**(esta cancion no tiene nada que ver solo la estoy escuchando :P)**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Despues de esperar casi más de una semana por la competencia (jajaja bueno ya perdon)

Los competidores estaban frente a un gran corral lleno de lodo

Chirly: son 4 contra 4 competencias de eliminacion.

Goenji: oye

Gritan las fanaticas –uuuuh ahhh eh!

Goenji: bueno quiero.. – vuelven a interrumpir las fanaticas con gritos

- aah! Sii!

Goenji: eh porque hay lo…

-aaaaaaaaah! Urraa!

Goenji: sera que ya puedo hablar! – se queja gritando

- hum hum si – responden guardando silencio

Chirly: que querias decir goenji?

Goenji: eso porque hay lodo?

Chiyly: ya lo sabras, ahora escuchen la competencia de hoy.

/dentro de el corral lleno de lodo hay escondido una llave dorada pero antes de eso tienen que sacar el mayor numero de cerditos, el equipo que logre más cerditos podrá ademas de salvarse de la eliminacion, tendran la posibilidad de competir entre ellos para obtener la llave dorada que asegurará al ganador y nadie podrá eliminarlo/

Chirly: osea la llave es un paso directo y asegurado a la siguiente fase de la competencia es decir la fusion

-ooooooooooh! – dicen todos incluido el publico

Chirly: ok preparense y traigan a esos cerdoss!

- a cuales presentadora? – pregunta los asistentes

Chirly: como que a cuales? A los competidores! Metanlos en el corral!

Ichinose: iash nos trata como cerdos?

Chirly: ichi ichi ichi

Ichinose: no te burles…-.-

…

En el público

Toko: ichi ichi va va cerdo ichi – se burla y lika le lanza una mirada, que mirada le lanza el zapato de Fudo

Fudo: porque mi zapato psicopata!

Lika: cierra la boca Fudo! Y mueve esos pompones!

Fuyupe: ya basta de pelear que no ven que ya nos tienen en juegos de psp

Lika: super soy famosaa!

…..

Chirly: estan listos cerdos!

Kazemaru: a quienes te refieres esta vez?

Chirly: daa a los cerdos.. a quienes más? O es que te crees chonchito

Kazemaru: mejor me callo

Ya estaban dentro del corral todos con sus uniformes y sin zapatos, incluso terumi que aunque no iba a competir lo obligaron a estar adentro solo para ensuciarse.

Terumi: esto es injusto nisiquiera haré nada y me meten aquí.

Los asistentes traen a los cerditos y los arrojan adentro, en total habian 20 animales.

Chirly: uno, dos, tres y cuatro y cinco y seis

Tsunami: yaaa!

Narrador: y la competencia de cerdos contra más cerdos comienza, hay va Fubuki corriendo detrás de uno de los cerditos

Fubuki: vamos ven ven – le llamo con las manos el cerdito se movia cada vez que se acercaba

Narrador: tsunami corre detrás de un grupito de cerdos y se les arroja encima!

Tsunami: ya tengo uno! – exclama sosteniendo a uno de las patas traseras, el cerdo chillaba

Mientras midorikawa estaba sentado contando a los animales

Ichinose: que crees que haces midorikawa! Atrapa uno!

Midorikawa: un momento tengo un plan

Ichinose: espero que sea bueno – dice mientras corre detrás de uno

Midorikawa: claro que lo es ya veras – cierra los ojos - Por San Bartolome, coge el cerdo por los pies – dicen y justo atrapa uno

Midorikawa: yujuuu!

Narrador: oh! El equipo de los internados lleva uno y el equipo tormenta lleva tres gracias a tsunami quien tiene una buena estrategia, oh! Miren kazemaru a atrapado a dos! Como lo hizo?

Kazemaru los llamaba con las manos y venian hacia él muy calmados

Terumi: lo sabía entre cerdo y cerdo se entienden – dicen de brazos cruzados

Kazemaru: que dijiste cupido!

Terumi: desde cuando tengo ese apodo?

Los cerditos empiezan a salirse de controly corren por todos lados, uno de ellos pasa entre las piernas de toromaru y lo tumba

Tsunami: aah! Jajajaja – se burla al ver que toromaru se levanta con la cara toda enbarrada

Toromaru: jum no te burles! –toma una bola de lodo y se la tira a tsunami justo en su cabello

Tsunami: ohh! No! Mi hermoso cabello!

Terumi: y era hermoso? – pregunta con sarcasmo y moviendo el suyo presumiendo

Tsunami: jum si Rapunzel ¬¬

Narrador: hay muchas peleas entre ellos! Por un lado vemos a Midorikawa luchando con los cerdos que se lo quieren comer

Midorikawa: basta! Basta! – grita mientras se gatea por el lodo y los cerditos lo perseguian

Tachimukai: eres como una madre para ellos – dice poeticamente mientras llevaba en sus manos a uno

Midorikawa: aah!

Narrador: y en el equipo tormento el debate del cabello entre terumi y tsunami aun sigue

Goenji: dejen de pelear por esa estupidez y atrapen más cerdos!

Fubuki: ayudenmee! Ese cerdo tiene algo contraa mi! – grita corriendo y un cerdito detrás de él

- oip oip oip – dice el cerdito

Goenji: ah y con eso sabemos que dice

Toromaru: yo se que dice!

Fubuki: que dicee! – grita mientras corre

Toromaru: dice hoy, hoy, hoy

Goenji: -.-° es encerio toromaru que te dieron de comer…

Fubuki: dejen de hablar y atrapenlo!

Goenji: claro! – lo atrapa el cerdito chilla

- gueee guee! Oip oip

Toromaru: ya se que dicee!

Goenji: jum

Toromaru: si enserio dice "sueltame quiero estar con el chico divino y peliplateado"

Fubuki y goenji: O.O….

Ichinose: ohh si el cerdito es cerdita y se enamoró de fubuki

- jajajajaja – rien todos

Fubuki: jum

Narrador: estos chicos no se cansan! Van 15 minutos veamos como van, el equipo internado lleva 7 cerditos gracias a la ternura de kazemaru que los hipnotiza, y el equipo tormenta lleva 9 gracias a la estrategia que creo tsunami y goenji y Toromaru estas siguiendo a la perfeccion

Terumi: osea lanzarme contra los cerdos y ensuciar mi cabello – sigue presumiendo

Tsunami: este chico me harta – dice y empuja a terumi

Terumi: aaaaah! Y yo que no estaba compitiendo!

Midorikawa se habia podido librar de los cerdos pero se canso y se salio del corral

Tachimukai: hey mido!

Midorikawa: si si sigan ustedes pueden

Ichinose: ven cerdito ven

Toromaru: ichi ichi – llamaba y el cerdo venia – hey esto funciona! – se rie

Ichinose: ah?

/COMERCIALES/

ATENCION a todos! Exclusivo el mejor shampoo de toda la competencia… SHAMPOO neutro

(aparecen tsunami y terumi)

Tsunami: si el mejor hace que tu cabello relusca de brillo – mostrando el shampoo color verde y en el centro la imagen de un perrito

Terumi: no seas tonto tsunami eso es para perros!

- oigan! – los regaña el director

SHAMPOO NEUTRO DA BRILLO, OLOR, SABOR, SUAVIDAD Y HASTA AYUDA ALA CALVICIEYQUE LO DIGA FUDO

Fudo: que digo? Claro por culpa de ese ***! Shampoo se me cae el cabello ahora! – una pantalla en color negro cae sobre el desapareciendolo de la pantalla

ATENCION LOS PRODUCTOS EXPUESTOS EN ESTE PROGRAMA SON PROBADOS EN LOS COMPETIDORES, LOS RESULTADOS PUEDEN VARIAR

/FIN COMERCIALES/

….

En el público

En el grupo de porras de toko

- vamos tormenta! Vamos tormenta! – movian las manos y faldas, tanto que muchos se quedaban idiotizados, entre esos Fudo y Endo.

Lika estaba echando humo – anden ustedes tambien hagan lo mismo!

Endo: que que estas loca

Fudo: y ahora te das cuenta ¬¬

Lika: de pie! Nuestra rutina la que practicamos!

Endo y fudo se colocan de pie lika como lider

Lika: salten! – dice y asi lo hacen

Lika: muevan la cola!

Fudo: a la m***! – dice y arroja los pompones echandose a correr

Lika: fuuudoo! Ah era mi mejor porrista -.-

Endo: y yo que?

Lika: tu aun estas en crecimiento – dice revolviendo su cabello – al menos ya tengo otro integrante

Endo: eh?

Aparece Kido acompañado de sakuma

Kido: estoy aquí para que me llamaste Lika – dice en tono aburrido

Lika: jejeje ya lo sabras

…..

De vuelta a la competencia

Narrador: los competidores lucen muy pero muy cansados y ahora ambos llevan9 a9 quien tendrá los dos ultimos? Oh increible! Ahora se empujan entre ellos y nadie va a coger los cerdos

Ichinose: no lo tendran! – grita y empuja a tsunami

Goenji: vamos quitense! – dice empujando a tachimukai

En uno de esos midorikawa vuelve a entrar y atrapa a uno pero antes de que se lo llevara fubuki lo empuja

Midorikawa: oyee! Estupido! **!

Chirly: que son esas expresiones mido! A fubuki! Nono

Midorikawa: jum

Fubuki obtiene el cerdito y lo lleva

Ichinose: oigan no dejemos que tomen el ultimo!

Kazemaru: si!

Narrador: oh! 4 contra 4 y se empujan entre si oigan esto no es futbol americano!

Toromaru: mas fuerza! Deviluchos! – dice y el ya habia caido al suelo

Tsunami: no te atrevas a hablar! – empuja a kazemaru

..

En el publico las fanaticas de los participantes se mataban verbalmente y con el grupo de porristas

Kido: era estoo! Noo! – grita ya vestido de porrista

Lika: yes! Ya tengo a mis dos nuevas porristas!

Sakuma: oye estas bien de la vista somos hombres!

Lika: que importa!

Toko: hey lika tus porristas son un monton de travestis! Jajaja

- jajajajaja – rien las chicas

- que que dijoo! – exclaman Endo, Sakuma y Kido con una venita en su frente

Lika: aarg! Te odioo toko! Te odio! Y ati tambien Aki!

Aki: que porque a mi?

Lika: no te metas con ichinosse! Te tengo vigilada!

Toko: estas loca mira por donde sales!

Lika: ah si! Si ves kido! Que hace tu hermana calentando h**!

Kido: queee!

- aaah! – exclaman las chicas

Haruna: ah? Te pasaste lika

Kido: haruna a la casa ya!

Haruna: pe-pero pe-

Kido: aa la casaa! Dijee!

Lika: genial ya está fuera haruna

Haruna: hum – sus ojos se llenan de agua y sale corriendo moviendo su falda con el viento llamando la atencion aun más de los chicos presentes del publico.

Sakuma: hum la hermanita de kido

Kido: guardate tus comentarios y deja de traicionarme!

Toko: en que sentido lo dices kido?

- jajaja – se vuelven a burlar

kido: hum esto es la guerra!

Lika: sii! Juju

…

Narrador: y todos caen al lodo muy agotados! Solo quedó un cerdito y no pudieron atraparlo por lo que el equipo ganador son tormenta!

- si…! – exclaman sin animo y cansados

Chirly: excelente cerdos! Ahora equipo tormenta a buscas la llave!

-aah – dicen con pereza

Tsunami: la encontree! – dice al levantarse y darse cuenta de que la tenia bajo suyo

Chirly: oh! Esto fue rapido felicidades tsunami!

Tsunami: si! Si! Si!

Terumi: hay no ahora hay que soportarlo más tiempo…

Chirly: y ustedes equipo internados preparense para la nominacion, pienselo bien que se acerca la competencia individual

Salen del escenario y vuelven al hotel todos cansados.

..

Piso de los internados

Hiroto: y como les fue? – pregunta sentado en el sofa y ya recuperado

Ichinose: perdimos

Midorikawa: fue culpa de tachimukai

Tachimukai: que! Porque yo!

Midorikawa: no lo sé… solo digo un nombre al azar

Hiroto: entonces ahora tenemos que ir a la eliminacion

Kazemaru: si

Hiroto: bueno adios midorikawa

Midorikawa: que! Porque yo!

Ichinose: si adios verde

Midorikawa: hump – echado a llorar mientras todos entran a sus habitaciones – porque yo? – chillaba el solito en medio de la sala

….

* * *

><p>aki-nee: aqui agradecer por sus reviews<p>

yanitza04: es bueno reírse por cosas tontas, más después de escribir y leerlo hasta yo misma me rio xD...me gusto tu review jaja

sakurita chibi: de nada..^.^, estas incluida en el grupo de fans de goenji... gracias por comentar..

Cecishida: que bueno que te gusto todas esas locuras de estos chicos... ok cuando forme el grupo de fans de kazemaru estaras incluida igual que el de fubuki... gracias por el review .

Daira: si yo tambien quiero mucho a fubuki! *.* jeje te incluire para fanaticas de él, me gustan tus ideas, que bien que te agrade este fic...gracias!

conni: ok! con gusto seras parte del grupo de fans de goenji... gracias por leer y que te encante este loco fic...:D

saludos! y me despido hasta eh? -.- cuando pueda... :)


	17. invitados especiales 1 parte

**aki-nee.19: uh me demoré, y ahora estoy de apuro asi que a leer :)**

***inazuma eleven no me pretenece solo utilizo a los personajes para diversion..**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Que tal publico hermoso! Bienvenidos una vez más

Aplausos, gritos y mucho bullicio

-Este es un programa especial además de la nominación, los videos vergonzosos tenemos invitados especiales.

El escenario se ilumina completamente la pantalla al frente y sillones de ambos lados de la tarima.

Chirly: con ustedes nagumo haruya!

Gritos, entra y se sienta.

Chirly: Suzuno fuusuke!

Más gritos

Suzuno: hello!

Chirly: fideo! – gritos totalmente escalofriantes

Fidio: hola!, espera.. fideo?

Chirly: marca! Digo mark! – gritos fanaticas

Los 4 se van sentando

Chirly: y esos son todos!

Nagumó: que hacemos aquí? – pregunta indignado

Chirly: se que no están en este concuerdo pero ustedes son igual de lindos por lo que hoy uno de ustedes se llevará medio millon!

Fidio: en serio!

Se emocionan

Chirly: si! Pero eso será decidido por el publico al final, ahora que entren los perdedores! Tachimukai! Mido-kun! Ichinose! Kazemaru! Y hiroto!

Aplausos… entran muy emocionados y saltando

Midorikawa: hey! Que hacen esos aquí! – señala a nagumo y a zuzuno

Nagumó: no me señales rarito!

Chirly: ya calmense

- hiroto: es enserio! Que hacen aquí! Odio a esos dos!

Suzano: desde cuando nos odias?

Nagumó: sera desde que le jugamos una bromita

Chirly: una broma a hiroto!

Hiroto: si.. – dicen entre resoplo

Chirly: ok que dicen si la vemos!

- sisii!

Hiroto: como es que tienen el video? Noo_! – suplica arrodillandose

Kazemaru: por lo visto es algo terrible yo si quiero ver!

Tachimukai: yo tambien! Al fin podré burlarme de hiroto

-pasen el video! Pasen el video! – grita el publico

chirly: ok aquí esta!

Hiroto: noo! – cubre su cara

/video/

Era un lindo día en el istituto alien que lindo mas bien espantoso si estaban siendo obligados a correr por su cruel entrenador.

-corran más rapido! Lentos de mier**! Muevan sus esqueleticas patas! – gritaba el entrenador y hiroto lo apoyaba en su metodo de entrenamiento

Grand (hiroto): si muévanse tortugas!

Todos corrian alrededor de la cancha.

Luego les dan un descanso

Lesser (mido): no puedo seguir así esto es realmente agotador

Ulvida (queen): no seas flojo! Nisiquiera completaste las 10 vueltas

Grand : solo corrio las 4

Desark: ya sabes lo que causa el maldito chocolate idiota

Lesser: no te atrevas a difamar mi alimento! Enjendro!

Desark: que! Como me llamaste!

Comienzan a pelear

Grand: burn! Gazel necesito más refrescos!

Burn: y porque no los buscas tu!

Grand le lanza una fria mirada el tambien lo hace

Gazel: naa ya paren que no les saldran laseres de los ojos

Grand: no te metas gazel! puede pasar algun día – se encoge de hombros

Los tres gruñen mientras grand se pone de pie

Al hacerlo brun y gazel que ya tenian la broma preparada, tiran de una cuerda haciendo que se caiga y se golpee en la nariz tanto que le sale un poco de sangre.

-aauhau! – sus ojos rellenan de agua.

- jajajajaja – rien los presentes osea todos los equipos

Burn le arroja un jugo de naranja y luego gazel tira de un hilo.

-aaaah! – se le caen los pantalones y toman fotos

-aah! – se levanta grand y recoge su pantaloneta corriendo

- jajaja lindos interiores de pucca! – se burla ulvida

Ese día grand no salió de su cuarto y se mantuvo durante una semana ocultandose de todos.

/fin video/

. jajajajaj – rien a carcajadas

Hasta en el hotel

- aaah! Jajajaja ayuda! Me ahogo! Con la risa! Ahaha - grita fubuki tirado al suelo y pataleando.

Nadie le prestaba atención pues tambien estaban riendo no tanto como fubuki, este yacia muerto de risa literalmente solo se desmayó.

Chirly: ah! Cielos pobre hiroto – enjuaga sus lagrimas

Hiroto: huum – solloza

Chrly:a aww pobre

-a mm – se compadece el publico del pelirojo que tenia carita de bebe y muy avergonzado

Chirly: ok sigamos, ahora con nuestros invitados deben pasar una prueba

Mark: que clase de prueba?

Chrily: ah ya lo veran… escuchen

**/los invitados especiales deberan cantar y bailar para todos quien llame más la atención y lo haga mejor podrá ganar/**

Nagumo: bailar? No haré eso!

Mark: yo sí, soy experto

Chirly: ok, si nagumó lo harás y es obligación!

Nagumo: y si me niego

Chirly: te uniras a las porras travestis de lika!

Nagumo: eh eh yo mejor participo

..

En el público

Lika: genial! Nos han nombrado!

Endo, kido, sakuma y fudo atados a las sillas y un cinta adhesiva en sus bocas

Toko: lika? Porque les haces eso ya te pasaste

Lika: no te atrevas a hablarme! – dice entre ganas de llorar

Aki: likaa – toca su hombro

Lika: ah! No tengo amigas! – dice llorando

Fuyupe: hay pobre – van a abrazarla

-cof cof- toce natsumi quien venia muy seria

Aki: natsumi?

Natsumi: si el grupo de porras de lika queda cancelado

Lika: hay porque!

Natsumi: por infracciones a los derechos de estos chicos – señala a los atados

Lika: ah ellos jeje solo estabamos jugando

- hunmansmo! – murmuraban los chicos entre vistoria o hacerse las victimas

Natsumi: lika ven con nosotros

Lika: adonde!

Natsumi: a un centro de crimines

Lika: que! Que!

Natsumi: no es nada personal pero así es

…

Chirly: huu que pasa alla? Porque hay oficiales?

Tachimukai: que no ves se llevan a lika

Chirly: uf bueno si

Lika: esperaa! Me quiero despedirde mi ichinose! – corre hacia él lanzandose y abrazandolo

Ichinose: lika..likaa.. ya

Lika: te quiero! Ichi! Te quiero! – grita cerca de su oido provocando un colapso al pobre

Lika: amorcito? O.o- se aleja lentamente y en supuesto disimulo

Kazemaru: crees que no nos dimos cuenta lika? Lo has matado!

Se la lleva la policia, al igual que las victinas Endo, Fudo, Kido y Sakuma

Chirly: pobre loca esperemos que las porritas se recuperen pronto

Fidio: vallamos a la competencia si!

Chirly: primero comerciales!

**/comerciales/**

**ENVIA LIKA AL 4545 PARA QUELA LIBERENPRONTOY VUELVA A ATORMENTAR CON LAS PORRAS….. Ó ENVIA 2525 PARA QUELA LLEVENPOR ERROR A UN CENTRO DE REHABILITACION**

**/comerciales/**

Chirly: y estamos de regreso! El primero en cantar es Fidio!

Fidio: al fin lo dijo bien

Se levanta sosteniendo el microfono

La pista inicia

Fidio: hum hum "fuck you, fuck you very very much!" tenia los ojos cerrados y caminaba de un lado a otro

Kazemaru: que es eso?

Tachimukai: una cancion que no oyes!

Hiroto: está diciendo que nos jodamos?

Fidio: fuck you! Fuckyou! Very very fuck me! Oooh! No ah! No es así! – dice sonrojado y corrigiendo

- ajjajaaja

Chirly: fidio esas no son canciones apropiadas para en publico como el presente! – señala al publico

- agu gaua – eran bebes

Midorikawa: y desde cuando hay bebes como espectadores?

Tachimukai: esto no tiene sentido -.-°

Chirly: a sentarse fidio! Que dice el jurado

Hiroto: hum linda cancion pero

Kazemaru: nos ha dejado ver un lado muy extraño que no conociamos

Fidio: me equivoque!

Tachimukai: siga el siguiente que sigue! : )

Midorikawa: ¬¬

De todas formas las fanaticas aplauden y gritan.

Chirly: ahora el turno es de nagumo!

Nagumo: jum...

¿que canción cantará? ¿lo hará bien o mal? ¿hasta el proximo capitulo?

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: lo sé estuvo corto pero al menos pude avergonzar a mi adorado hiroto! :)<strong>

**Hiroto: si tanto me quieres porque haces eso**

**Aki-nee.19: aaw bueno en fin graciaaaaaaass! por sus reviewss! me hubiera encantado responder pero no tengo tiempo ahora mismo, trabajos y enferma -.-... nos leemoss! **


	18. invitados especiales 2 parte

**aki-nee.19: konichiwaa! regrese y con un capitulo muy musical jeje a leer!**

***inazuma eleven no me pretenece solo utilizo a los personajes para diversion.. tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que utilicé en este fic**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Chirly:** con ustedes nagumo!

Sale todo arreglado y con traje negro con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pie de micrófono justo al centro del escenario.

**Nagumo:** esta es una canción que se la dedico a alguien muy especial – dice algo triste

-huuuu! – grita el publico quitándole la emoción, de pronto entre estos un grupito de fans se levantan gritando – es suzuno! Viva el nagusuzu! Sii! – autenticas fanaticas yaoistas con carteles y montajes de ellos

-**nagumo**: ah? – frunce las cejas – no es para ese! Que creen que soy! Eh! – les grita molesto, las faaticas se vuelven a sentar desilucionadas

-y uno! Dos! Tres!

_(Estas manos, de rojo estan manchadas_

_por todas las veces que yo en mi sueños_

_te he asesinado con tanta pasion._

_Enjuagaremos, aquellas veces que dijiste_

_que me amabas un poco de veneno y aguarras_

_sumergete un poco mas._

_Porque tu muerta ya estas_

_muertas estaras_

_puedes estar tranquila_

_pues solo en sueños_

_me atrevo a matar._

_olvidarenmos todos esos momentos_

_que juntos pasamos te juro que_

_yo no podre olvidar pues_

_la venganza es prioridad._

_Celebraremos que todo término_

_con un vodka barato si quieres_

_cerveza si quieres si quieres_

_un poco mas._

_Porque tu muerta ya estas muertas estaras_

_puedes estar tranquila pues solo en sueños_

_me atrevo a matar._

_Porque tu muerta ya estas muertas estaras lo que tenia yo te lo di_

_puedes estar tranquila pues solo en sueños lo que tenia te lo ofreci_

_me atrevo a matar disculpa los malos pensamientos_

_De rojo te ves bien_

_combina con tus ojos y tu piel_

_de rojo te ves bien_

_rojo sangre_

_de rojo te ves bien rojo te ves bien_

_rojo te ves bien rojo te ves bien_

_De rojo te ves bieeeen rojooooo_

_de rojo te ves bieeeen lo que tenia yo te lo di rojo te ves bien_

_de rojo te ves bieeeen lo que tenia te lo ofreci rojo te veeess_

_de rojo te ves bieeeen disculpa los malos pensamientos rojooooo_

_de rojo te ves bieeen Porque tu muerta ya estas, muertas estaras_

_lo que tenia yo te lo di rojo te ves bien_

_de rojo te ves bieeen_

_puedes estar tranquila pues solo en sueños_

_lo que tenia te lo ofreci rojo te veeess_

_De rojo te ves bieeen Me atrevo a matar_

_disculpa los malos pensamientos rojoooo_

El publico aplaude y grita

**Chirly:** excelente nagumo! Muy bueno! – choca sus manos

**Nagumo:** gracias! Espero sus apoyos! – salta y se sienta

Y ahora a escuchar el jurado de segunda

**Ichinose:** muy bueno si – dice solo viendo su hoja

**Hiroto:** jum pura suerte – dice sonando envidioso

**Kazemaru:** me gusto pero hubo momentos en que desafinaste – dice moviendo un lápiz

**Nagumo:** hijo de per**! Se lanza de inmediato sobre él y lo golpea

-aaaaaaaaaaah! – gritan las fanas y corren tras nagumo después de haber golpeado a kazemaru

-O.O! – sus compañeros ven como se llevan a kazemaru muy herido, no era grave solo le sangraba la nariz y estaba desmayado

**Chirly:** valla después de cantar tan bien lo arruina golpeando a uno de los favoritos nonono

**Midorikawa:** y ahora unos cortes! – dice como buen jurado

**/comerciales/**

ERES TORPE? TE CAES A CADA RATO? TUS PIES TE HACEN PASAR VERGUENZAS?

NO TE PREOCUPES MÁS COMPRA LOS NUEVOS ZAPATOS INAZUMA SPORTS

*TE BRINDARAN COMODIDAD ADEMAS TIENE ESPONJILLAS QUE RESISTEN CUALQUIER PESO Y EN EXCLUSIVA! ATENCION!

*POSEE SU PROPIA VENTILACION CON UN ORIFICIO EN LA PARTE DELANTERA, TUS PIES ESTARAN FRESCOS Y PODRAN VER LA LUZ! ADIOS A LA OSCURIDAD ADEMAS ESTAN EN OFERTA!

SI COMPRAS EL PAR TE LLEVAS UN ZAPATO DE REGALO Y EL OTRO LO PAGAS CON CUOTAS MENSUALES…

SOLO PARA VERDADEROS FANATICOS DE INAZUMA ELEVEN/

**/fin comerciales/**

**Chirly**: hi! Muy bien estamos de regreso!

Aplauden, ya kazemaru estaba en su uesto de jurado con una curita en su nariz

-Estas bien? – pregunta el publico, èl solo responde moviendo su mano e intentando sonreir

**Chirly:** ahora con ustedes mark!

-aaah! – gritos al estilo película norteamericana – oh! Yeah! Oh yeah! Go! Go! Go! Go!

**Mark:** buenas tardes – dice pausadamente y con profundidad, las fans se derriten – les cantaré algo de mi autoria y dice!

Comienza la música

(Te quiero así, deliciosa e insospechada, **(gritos)**

porque creo en tu palabra,porque yo siento que aún te necesito,

porque me alteras las ganas,

te quiero así estruendosa y delicada,entre alegría y nostalgia,

porque me gusta tenerte vida míay no quiero que te vayas,

porque el amor cuando es verdad sale del alma,

nos aturde los sentidosy de pronto descubrimos que la pielse enciende en llamas.

Bien... tu amor me hace bien,tu amor me desarma,

Ay! tu amor me controla eeeo,me endulza,

me encanta Bien...

tu amor me hace bien,tu amor me desarma,

Ay! tu amor me controla eeo ,me vence, me amarra eee.**(presentadora llevada de urgencias)**

Mira que me hace bien.

Ay! que me hace bien,te quiero así tan precisa,

equivocada,con tus detalles que matan,porque tenerte a mi lado me hace fuerte,

si eres mi reina y mi espada, oh!te quiero así cuando ríes cuando callas,

porque al caer me levantas,porque mi voz y mi espíritu se agita,

cuando dices que me amas,porque tu amor como es verdad me vuelve el alma,me despierta los sentidos,

y de pronto descubrí que aquí en mi pielse enciende mi alma.

Bien... Ay! tu amor me hace bien,tu amor me desarma,

tu amor me controla eeeo,me endulza, me encanta eee.

hay como te quiero hay como te adorohay

lolita linda tu eres mi desoro **(gritos afónicos)**

termina de cantar y se va sentando, siguen los gritos al estilo gringo –yes! Yes! Very good! Very good!

**Chirly:** estoy bien, jurado? – dice mientras aparece de repente

**Tachimukai:** hermoso – dice embobado los demás lo miran extrañamente – eh digo la canción no él! – dice rápidamente

**Chirly:** uf menos mal tachimukai casi me das un infarto – dice recuperando el aliento

**Hiroto**: ah estuvo buena además es de tu tocayo

**Mark:** el me la robó, lo sé

**Ichinose**: como sea muy buena voz

**Mark:** gracias! Se vuelve a sentar

**Fidio:** oigan! – se ponde de pie – quiero intentarlo otra vez!

**Chirly**: que dicen publico?

-siii!

**Chirly:** ok tienes otra oportunidad y mientras se prepara veamos un video exclusivo!

**/video/**

En la piscina del hotel estaban kazemaru, ichinose y hiroto sentados en sillas playeras tomando el sol intentando lograr el bronceado perfecto y mas hiroto que estaba más palido que un vampiro en dieta. Por lo que sus compañeros se burlaban de él y por eso lo hizo.

Y para el gusto de las fans estaban descamisados y con gafas de sol **(desmayos masivos en el publico y tarima)**

En eso miembros del otro equipo tsunami, toromaru y fubuki pasaban por allí cuando tuvieron una idea, fueron al cuarto de servicio y tomaron 3 cubetas la llenaron de agua y luego echaron litros de coca- cola en grandes cantidades.

**(pasan 5 minutos de video en donde se muestra a tsunami desesperado con toromaru que no paraba de hablar)**

Los 3 muy cautelosos y silenciosos van por detrás y de punticas de repente voltean las cubetas y mojan completamente a los chicos.

**Tsunami**: jajaja ya están cafes!

-aah! – salen corriendo a limpiarse/

**/fin video/**

-jajajaja – rie y aplaude el publico

...

**En el hotel**

**Tsunami:** jaja no puedo creer que lo hallan grabado!

**Terumi:** jeje ahora mismo nos pueden estar grabando

**Tsunami:** hey! Fubuki! Fubuki!

Desmayado el pobresito y en shock aun después de hace rato

**Goenji:** al hospital rápido! – se levantan viéndose entre sí

**Terumi:** cuando termine el programa

-sip – se vuelven a sentar lo mas de relajados y lo dejan hay tirado

...

**De regreso al estudio**

**Chirly:** ooh! Valla ya me estoy recuperando…aw hiroto! 3.3

**Hiroto:** ya deja de verme así! Perversa! – gira su cara a un lado

**Chirly:** jeje y ahora si con ustedes tomando ua segunda oportunidad fidio! Cantando pastas la muñek!

**Fidio:** quien dijo! Hum hum – golpea el micrófono con su dedo y se sienta sacando una guitarra acústica.

Comienza la pista y canta..

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: bueno lo dejo hasta hay... hoy mismo o tal vez mañana actualize depende de la cantidad de reviews<strong>

**naa mentira de todas formas actualizare... y hablando de reviews muchisimas gracias! me alegro que les guste **

**y hasta prontooo! los quieroo! **

**bye! bye!**


	19. invitados especiales 3 parte

**aki-nee.19: como lo prometí la tercera parte...**

***inazuma eleven no me pretenece solo utilizo a los personajes para diversion.. tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que utilicé en este fic**

* * *

><p>Comienza la pista y canta<p>

_(See I never thought that I could walk through fire.I never thought that_

_ I could take the burn.I never had the strength to take it higher,_

_Until I reached the point of no return._

_ And there's just no turning back,When your hearts under attack,_

_Gonna give everything I have,It's my destiny. I will never say never! _

_(I will fight)I will fight till forever! (make it right)Whenever you knock me down,_

_I will not stay on the ground._

_Pick it up,Pick it up,Pick it up,Pick it up up up,And never say never._

_ I never thought I could feel this power._

_I never thought that I could feel this free._

_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower._

_And I'm fast enough to run across the sea._

_ And there's just no turning back,When your hearts under attack,Gonna give everything _

_I have,Cause this is my destiny. _

_I will never say never! (I will fight)I will fight till forever! _

_(make it right)Whenever you knock me down,_

_I will not stay on the ground._

_Pick it up,Pick it up,Pick it up,Pick it up, up, up,And never say never. _

_I will never say never! (I will fight)I will fight till forever! (make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down,I will not stay on the ground._

_Pick it up,Pick it up,Pick it up,Pick it up, up, up,And never say never.)_

Chirly: excelente fidio! Nos has comprobado tu lado gay! Fidio: que? Chirly: jurado?Midorikawa: concuerdo con la presentadora

Kazemaru: linda canción a cantaste muy bien Hiroto: te oiste como niña pero estuvo bueno Fidio: jum gracias

Chirly: jeje a mi gusto aunque casi me duermo fidio, ahora comerciales!

**/comerciales/**

QUIERES LOGRAR EL BRONCEADO PERFECTO? (aparece tsunami con una botella en su mano y una tabla de surf)TSUNAMI: PARA LOGRARLO COMPRA ESTE NUEVO BRONCEADOR! MARCA TSUNAMI! CON SU EXTENSA VARIEDAD DE PRODUCTOS PODRAS BRONCEARTE SIN PROBLEMA Y SIN TERMINAR QUEMADO ASI COMO YO! (aparece pantalla negra y en letras blancas PARA MEJOR CALIDAD SUBETE AL TECHO DE TU CASA Y UNTATE COK-COLA HASTA QUEDAR COMO QUIERAS)

**/fin comeriales/**

Chirly: bienvenidos otra vez! Ahora tenemos a suzuno! Con una mezcla de tres canciones!

Suzuno: hola! – entra muy orgulloso – quieren roooooock! – grita pegándose al microfono

-siiii! – responde el publico igual de emocionado

Suzuno: pues lo siento porque les daré pop

-juum

Nagumo: jaja tan gracioso – dice con sarcasmo

Suzuno: aquí voy! – se quita lo que tenia puesto y termina en vestido colo rosa, comienza a cantar

_(Hi Barbie _

_Hi Ken _

_Do you wanna go for a ride? _

_Sure KenJump In..._

_ I´m a barbie girl, _

_in a barbie world _

_Life in plastic,_

_ it´s fantastic. _

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. _

_Imagination, that is your creation. Come on Barbie, let´s go party! )_

-uuuh! – apoya el publico, suzuno salta y baila

-O.O! – y así estaban nagumo, hiroto y midorikawa sin creerlo Sigue la pista cambiado de canción

_(Hechale vampiro!_

_No me importa lo que_  
><em>piensa la gente de mí<em>  
><em>que si traigo el pelo<em>  
><em>de alguna manera<em>  
><em>porque me gusta traerlo asi<em>  
><em>que por qué escucho<em>  
><em>ese tipo de música?<em>  
><em>si es la que me gusta oir<em>  
><em>Critican todo lo que ven en mí<em>  
><em>inventan chismes que no son ciertos<em>  
><em>con quien hablo, con quién salgo,<em>  
><em>con quién ando,<em>  
><em>que te importa? es mi vida<em>  
><em>si yo no le hago daño a nadie<em>  
><em>quién eres tú para decirme<em>  
><em>cómo vivir, quién eres tú?<em>  
><em>Me vale lo que piensen,hablen de mí<em>  
><em>es mi vida y yo soy asi,simón!<em>  
><em>me vale lo que piensen,hablen de mí<em>  
><em>es mi vida y yo soy asi!<em>

_porque me vale vale vaale,_  
><em>me vale todo<em>  
><em>me vale vale vaale,<em>  
><em>me vale todo)<em>

Se quita el vestido y aparece con traje negro y cadenas estilo punk

El publico sigue aplaudiendo y saltando, la pista sigue cambiando de canción

_(Comme te po'Comme te po'Comme te po' capì chi te vò beneSi tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?_

_Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a lunaCome te vene 'capa e di: _

_"I love you!"Pa pa l' americanoPa pa l' americanoPa pa l' americano)_

y finalmente se quita el ultimo traje pero se le había olvidado colocárselo por lo que termina semidesnudo

-aah! Jajaja – rien a carcajadas y aplauden, a suzuno no pareció importarle y sale del escenario para vestirse Chirly: haaaberrr? Jurado?

Hiroto, midorikawa y nagumo cubriéndose la cara y con pena ajena.

Hiroto: les juro que no lo conozco – dice escondiéndose aun mas

Midorikawa: no no se que decir…

Tachimukai: estuvo muy bien! Me encanto buena coreografia y escenografía

Chirly: tachimukai me estas asustando estoy dudando de ti, porque me haces estoo! – se coloca a sollozar

Tachimukai: eh?

Kazemaru: yo digo que estuvo bien, seguro nagumo cumplió su fantasia – las fanaticas apoyan el comentario de kazemaru, y en eso nagumo vuelve a tirarse sobre él y vueleve a golpearlo en la nariz, los de seguridad lo controlan.

Kazemaru: a este paso me quedaré sin nariz – dice meintras lo vuelven a sacar del escenario

Chirly: nagumo controla tu ira

Nagumo: que?

Chirly: que controles tu maldita ira! Idiotaa!

Nagumo: eh mira quien lo dice

Chirly: ok gracias a estos bellos chicos por participar y austedes público por apoyarlos y aguantarlos.

Ahora voten por quien se merece ese premio de medio millón y hasta el proximo programa donde sabremos quienes serán los nominados!

Adioooos!

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee.19: hi! hi! que loco capitulo jeje gracias por sus reviews! y espero que les halla gustado este capitulo...me gustaria preguntarles<strong>

**¿quien deberia ser nominado? y ¿porque?**

**hasta prontoo!**


	20. tercera nominacion

***Aki-nee.19 no le pertenece la serie inazuma eleven, solo utiliza sus personajes para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

…

Y el mismo escenario de siempre los 4 concursantes sentados en el escenario y el equipo internados frente a la tarima

Chirly: ohayo!..

Publico: ohayou!

Chirly: después de ver a los 4 tarados! Y tarados! Cantar sus taradas! Taradas! Canciones….

Nagumo: hay ya se sabe que estas tarada!

Chirly: ¬¬… bueno al final anunciaremos al tarado ganador de esta competencia de canto por ahora vamos a saber quienes serán los nominados y veremos nuevos videos de nuestras cámaras ocultas… prepárate Ichinose que lo que vamos a ver será taradamente explosivo!

El público aplaude y chiflan ..

En otra parte de la ciudad…precisamente en una corte se dictaba el destino de la psicópata Lika, entre sus defensores estaban las chicas Haruna, Aki y Fuyupe y en su contra Endo, Fudo, Kido y Sakuma eran mayoría y eso afectaría de algún modo.

-La juez natsumi raymon a tomado una decisión

Natsumi: de acuerdo a los testigos y a las votaciones electronicas recibidas por el publico lika… tu….

…

**Y de vuelta al estudio…**

Chirly: ok veamos nuestro primer video

**/VIDEO/**

Estaba el buen Ichinose viendo la tele cuando de repente tocan la puerta, se levanta y va a abrir

-amorcitoo! – resulto ser lika (antes de ser arrestada) se tira sobre el abrazandolo

Ichinose: lika lika que haces tu aquí? – trata de quitársela de encima

Lika: porque no respondes a mis mensajes – dice sonando muy triste y deprimida

Ichinose: eh jeje es que no tenemos internet – miente

Midorikawa: ah! Lika! Si eres tu ven aquí – la lleva a la cocina y aleja a ichinose para que no se entrometiera

Lika: y tu que? – le mira extraño

Midorikawa: lo siento Lika pero ichinose – le habla al odio

Lika:queeeee! – se enfurece y midorikawa siente con la cabeza y tratando de no reir

Lika va de inmediato con ichinose – es verdad? – pregunta

Ichinose: verdad que?

Lika: hum tonto! – le golpea en la cara, ichinose toca su mejilla y abre su boca, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Ichinose: y yo que te hice

Lika: es verdad que eliminas mis correo, tienes una novia en Facebook y ves películas prohibidas de noche

Ichinose: ah? Que que – mira a midorikawa que reia incontrolablemente – es mentiraa! – grita – midorikawa me las pagaras!

Midorikawa se va corriendo

Lika: aah! – lloraba

Ichinose: no no es cierto, bueno si elimino tus correos pero lo otro es mentira! Eso lo invento midorikawa para molestarme

Lika: sniff, sniff… te creo.. solo si…

Ichinose: siii?- estando desprevenido lika lo abraza no de la misma manera que lo hacia antes, esta vez era mas sincera.

Ichinose: likaa.. – se sonroja y la aparta un poco, apunto de darse un beso

Caen kazemaru, midorikawa y hiroto al suelo quienes los estaban espiando detrás de la puerta de uno de los cuartos…Inmediatamente ichinose aleja a lika

Hiroto: eh ya nos vamos

Kazemaru: continúen continúen – dice moviendo la mano y sonriendo nervioso al igual que los otros dos, lentamente se vuelven a meter vigilando

Lika: ichi…

Ichinose: eh eh dejesmolo asi – la empuja fuera del apartamento y cierra la puerta.

/**FIN VIDEO/**

-comprobadoo! – exclama el publico

Ichinose: eh? Que comporbado no pasaba nada

Chirly: las cámaras dicen que si pasaba algo… haber publico!

-ichinose quiere a lika! , ichinose quiere a lika! , ichinose quiere a lika! - apluden y cantan el grupo de fangirls con carteles de fotos alteradas de lika e ichinose

Tachimukai: ichinose quiere a lika! - también aplaudia

Ichinose:…¬¬

Tachimukai: eh eh ya ya dejo de cantar – dice nervioso

Chirly: ok ichinose que tienes para decir verdad o mentira

Ichinose: juum verdad

Chirly: ah! Verdad que tienes una novia en Facebook!

Ichinose: eso no

Chirly: aah! Entonces ves películas para adultos!

Ichinose: eso tampoco!

Midorikawa: cielos que tarada presentadora, se refiere a que es verdad que quiere a lika – mueve su cabeza

Chirly: te escuche perfectamente mido-kun…. Ya veras – le mira fríamente – y ichinose cuando se lo dirasIchinose: nunca...

-idiotaaa..!- gritan las fanas

Chirly: hay no sean crueles… ichinose puede ser idiota, tarado, tarado, estúpido, imbécil…

Ichinose: quieres parar

Chirly: pero es un buen chico lindo amable y tarado y baka

Nagumo: esto realmente me esta aburriendo - bosteza

Chirly: ah quieres ver a suzuno otra vez para des aburrirte – dice riendo

Nagumo lanza una mirada asesina al igual que la presentadora.

…

**En el juzgado…**

Natsumi: lika estas libre por mayoría

Lika:siii! – se abraza con sus amigas

Natsumi: con una condición

-cual?- preguntan todas

Natsumi: yo también quiero ser porrista – dice sonrojada

Lika: ok niñata aprenderás de la mejor! – dice todo estilo hip hop-ero – y uno dos y tres! – salen corriendo para ir al estudio y así no perderse la gran nominación

...

**Devuelta al estudio**

Chirly: ya están listos para la nominación?

-siii!

Chirly: ok primero mido-kun a quien nominas?

Midorikawa: huum haber a...a...

...

…

Chirly: rápido!

Midorikawa: a Hiroto

Chirly: a hiroto ujum…. Queee!

-queeee!- grita el publico sorprendido y entre esos las fanáticas afilando sus cuchillos

Hiroto: porque?

Midorikawa: eh esto es una competencia – se encoge de hombros

Chirly: jum ahora Kazemaru a quien nominas?

Kazemaru: nomino a Ichinose

-noo! – gritan las fans y entre esas Lika que entraba al publico acompañada de sus amigas

Chirly: razones?

Kazemaru: no es nada personal

Chirly: ok Ichinose a quien?

Ichinose: nomino a Tachimukai se ha vuelto una competencia y creo que se esta volteando

Tachimukai: eso no es cierto!

Chirly: ya ya tachimukai a quien?

Tachimukai: nomino a Ichinose porque esta calumniando

Lika: que te pasa tachimukai! Te voy a matar!

Chirly: ok esto va así Hiroto un voto, Ichinose dos, Tachimukai uno… Hiroto a quien nominas?

Hiroto: juum nomino a Tachimukai

Entre las fanáticas comienzan a pelear

Chirly: oh! Oh!... no puede ser! Esto esta feo feo mientras el publico, las fanáticas y yo digerimos esto pasemos a unos cortes comerciales!

**/COMERCIAL/**COMPRA EN EXCLUSIVO EL MEJOR CONTENIDO EN VIDEO! MIRA TODAS LAS LOCURAS DE NUESTROS PARTICIPANTES FAVORITOS MIENTRAS NO ESTAN EN EL ESCENARIO PODRAS VER A…*GOENJI CUANDO SE BAÑA

*CUANDO FUBUKI COME

*CUANDO TSUNAMI CANTA FRENTE AL ESPEJO

*CUANDO HIROTO PELEA CON MIDORIKAWA Y CON TACHIMUKAI PORQUE SE ACABAN LOS DULCES

*CUANDO FUDO ROBABA LOS SHAMPOS DE TERUMI

*CUANDO ICHINOSE INTENTABA BLOQUEAR LOS E-MAILS DE LIKA Y TERMINA HACKEADO

*CUANDO TOROMARU DORMIA

*CUANDO ENDO POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTABA QUIETO Y SIN HACER NADA… Y MUCHO MAS TODO LO QUE PUEDAS IMAGINAR!... TEL: 0000150000**/fin comeriales/**

**EN EL HOTEL**

Goenji: oye como es eso de que me graban bañando!

Tsunami: como es que tienen mas videos mios cantando

Terumi: que fudo robaba mis shampus! Con razón tenia que comprar cada semana!..

**EN EL ESTUDIO**

Chirly: eh eh jeje muy entonces ichinose y tachimukai son los nominados de esta noche, ahora daremos a conocer al ganador de nuestra competencia de canto…

Nagumo, Suzuno, Mark y Fidio se colocan de pie esperando

Chirly: preparados! Agárrense de manos!- Se niegan hacerlo

Chirly: háganlo sino no sabran quien gano!- Se agarran de mala gana

Chirly: perfecto paparazzis! Tomen fotos! Fotos!

Nagumo: que fotos!

-huuu! – fanáticas sacando fotos

Chirly: jaja la prueba de NagumoxSuzuno esta vivientee! A la venta a la venta!

Suzuno: quieres decir quien gano! Y dejar de hacerte falsas ilusiones!

Chirly: no soy la única sabes… bueno ahora si l ganador ess….

Tan tan tan

Chirly: no respiren chicas

-No somos chicas! – gritan los cuatros

Chirly: ….es…..es…..es….es…..-

Hiroto: es zusuno!

Chirly: hirotooo no te metas!

Hiroto: ya era hora que lo dijeras

Chirly: si es Suzuno! Por mayoría!

Suzuno: siii!

Aplausos gritos y salen confetis en todo el escenario

Suzuno: gane! Gane! – abraza a todos

Chirly: haay! Suzuno! –lo abraza fuerte bien fuerte

Suzuno: ayudenmee!

Chirly: ahora las fans!

Suzuno: O.O que?

-aaaaaaah! – fanáticas se tiran sobre suzuno

Chirly: bueno esta celebración va pa largo!... será que suzuno sobrevivirá y podrá llevarse el premio? Jajaja

Nagumo: no es justo! – se va del escenario llorando

Chirly: que niño jeje hasta la proximaaa! Donde sabremos quien será eliminado, sobre la nueva rutina de porras de Lika y la competencia de premio y castigo.. todo esto en el próximo programa!….

**/COMERCIALES/**

SI QUIERES QUE SE QUEDE ICHINOSE ENVIA "ICHI" AL **000000000000000001**

O SI QUIERES QUE TACHIMUKAI SE QUEDE ENVIA "TACHI" AL **11111111111110**

Podras llevarte la mitad del premio que se gano suzuno :P

Suzuno: porqueee!

-presupuesto presupuesto

/**fin comerciales/….**

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: a todos! Me demore un poco porque estaba organizándome estaba toda perdida ahora si a los agradecimientos<strong>

**Cecishida: gracias por los reviews!... si pobre kazemaru también mataria a Nagumo pero por la misma razón que la tuya no lo hago es muy lindo jajaja espero tu voto**

**Sakurita chibi: que bien que te gustaron las canciones…no creas que estaban para tomarles fotos por allí se deben haber filtrado algunas jaja, gracias por las sugerencias me gustan mucho las usare para las competencias individuales.. gracias por leer! espero tu voto**

**Shouko – marigold: gracias por el review!.. si quien muy sangre por todo el publico con ese capitulo jaja y habrá mas asi de parecidos, yo también quería que ganara nagumo pero fue por mayoría de todas formas espero tu voto.. **

**Aika-kuso: jeje me dio risa tu review-cuento como se burlan de Hiroto e ichinose lo han nominado… le hizo efecto que lika se fuera jaja gracias por leer espero tu voto **

**Zero59mine: gracias por tus reviews me alegro que te halla gustado estos capítulos y toda esa locura de estos personajes aquí estuvo la conti y espero tu voto**

**Shinsamachan: gracias por tu review pues ves gano Suzuno si fue mucho mas original estuvo preparando todo y resulto ganador. Espero tu voto**

**Dark-mikami: jeje gracias por tu review si suzuno fue por el medio millón! Veamos si logra salir de ese monton de fans, aquí estuvo la conti y espero tu voto..**

**Aki-nee.19: fiuss a todos muchisimas gracias! Me motivan a seguir el fic porque hay veces que no se me ocurre nada y luego de leer sus reviews se me ocurre alguna idea espero que apoyen a sus favoritos **

**ah y ya tengo la lista de fanáticas de goenji y fubuki es para una competencia especial…quien mas quiere?Hasta prontoo!**


	21. tercera eliminacion

**que pasooo les juro que habia actualizado y ahora que reviso me doy cuenta que no -.-... disculpen por el retraso como dije creiii que ya habia actualizadooo **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para su entretenimiento..**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

..

En el hotel Piso del equipo tormenta

Estaban tsunami y goenji jugando con el wii, era una competencia de tenis

Goenji: bien! Te estoy ganando tsunami! – celebraba su 5 triunfo

Tsunami: otra vez!

Goenji: vamos tsunami no podras ganarme jamas – dice muy presumido y orgulloso de sus habilidades para el juego

Terumi: puedo intentarlo? – pregunta acercándose a los dos chicos

Goenji: crees que puedas ganarme

Terumi: no lo creo…–le quita el control a tsunami –estoy seguro que ganare – responde retando a goenji

Tsunami: chicos competencia!

Llegan Fubuki, Toromaru corriendo y se sientan en los sillones

Tsunami: las apuestas están abierta! Haber fubuki quien crees que ganará

Fubuki: yo apuesto a que goenji le ganara a terumi!

Toromaru: y yo a que ganara terumi!

Tsunami: ok –recoge los billetes que fubuki y toromaru les entregaba

Fubuki: y tu tsunami por quien apuestas

Tsunami: yo digo que ninguno ganara

-eh? –levantan la ceja los tres mientras tsunami sonreía como si tramara algo. ..

En el piso de los internados, la cruel realidad de ichinose y tachimukai.

Hiroto y tachimukai estaban en la sala de estar hablando y viendo la tele.

Tachimukai: no me puedo ir tengo grandes fanáticas

Hiroto: entre esas la presentadora crees que te salve?

Tachimukai: no lo sé –baja su mirada –pe..pero no me quiero ir –se da vuelta para ver a su compañero de grupo y hiroto no estaba hay lo había dejado hablando solo -¬¬

Y en la cocina Midorikawa hablaba con ichinose

Midorikawa: ichi no se baña

Ichinose: que? Tu también con eso!

Midorikawa: lo siento bueno que pasara si te vas

Ichinose: que puede pasar?

Entra kazemaru a la cocina – muchas cosas pueden pasar

Ichinose: ah si? Como?

Midorikawa: la destrucción de todo el set, como lo predijeron los mayas cuando ichinose se valla el mal en todo el concurso aparecerá destruyendo todo

Ichinose: eh! – abre los ojos asustado puesto que kazemaru y midorikawa hablaban muy serios y tenían esas miradas frias en sus rostros

Hiroto: dejen de asustarlo! – los golpea por la cabeza mientras entraba a la cocina

Midorikawa: eh jeje lo sentimos

Kazemaru: pero algo es cierto porque te llego esta carta – le entrega

Ichinose la abre y lee en voz alta – "amorcito! Ya tengo todo preparado si te vas, esclavizare a todos los concursantes y fanáticos y destruiré todo el estudio nos iremos a vivir a las islas del caribe y nos casaremos en un yate, luego nuestra luna de miel podremos…(media hoja llena de puntos y al final)Eso te lo dejo a la imaginación, tendremos 5 hijos y se llamaran ryo, tami, ichi, kana y ted lastimosamente uno de ellos se volverá gay, otro lesbiana, el otro se morirá, el otro nos abandonara y nos quedaremos con una…. Ellos tendrán nuestros nietos que serán como 10 y se llamaran..."

Ichinose arruga la hoja y la tira al cesto

Kazemaru: porque lo hiciste quiero saber como se llamaran tus nietos

Midorikawa: y yo ver si le colocan a uno mi nombre!

Hiroto: puedo ser padrino de alguno

Ichinose: oigan! Eso no va a pasar! Solo espero no irme - Se va de la cocina

Kazemaru: a esperar

De vuelta al piso de tormenta

Tsunami: vamos! Goenji! Vamos terumi!

Goenji y terumi cada uno luchaba por llevar la delantera pero llevaban casi la misma cantidad de puntos movían el control rápido y se movían de un lado a otro aunque eso no era necesario. Estaban muy sudados y cansados y ninguno se daba por vencido

Fubuki: hey goenji no que eres el goleador estrella – dice aburrido de ver que no ganaba

Toromaru: van mucho tiempo será que se cansan

Goenji: vamos ríndete terumi!

Terumi: tu primero! No voy a perder!

Tsunami gritaba apoyando a ambos y se aleja de la sala

Llevaban 3 set empatados y este ultimo seria el que definiría al ganador

Goenji resopla cansado y preparándose para el ultimo asalto – que calor hace

Toromaru: obvio no han parado de jugar

Goenji: mejor me quito mi camisa

-si! – se escucha el grito de alguien, los chicos miran a todos lados haber quien era

Goenji se encoge de hombros y se quita su camiseta que estaba toda sudada, su piel bronceada y cuerpo perfecto.

-ah! – se escucha un grito lejano

Fubuki: de donde vendrán esos gritos?

Terumi: no tengo idea sigamos jugando

Comienzan el siguiente asalto de pronto se va la luz y no pueden seguir jugando

-nooo! Puede ser! – gritan los 4

Tsunami: ganee! Lo sabia ninguno ganaría! Jajajaja corre mostrando los billetes

Fubuki: jum me huele que hay gato encerrado

Toromaru: cierto

Terumi: que no ven que tsunami corto la luz!

-tsunamiii! – le gritan y comienzan a pegarle cada uno

Tsunami: valio la pena ….

Mas tarde ese dia el camión los lleva al estudio donde se conocería al eliminado de la competencia

El escenario ya estaba repleto y entre eso las porristas que habían vuelto con mas fuerza, su líder lika exigió un cambio de uniforme que consistía en una falda súper corta color roja, una blusa de algodón color blanca y con el nombre de cada una detrás en letras negras, para su cabello tenían un moño alto atado con una cinta negra que llegaba hasta sus hombros y los pompones color blanco, rojo y negro.

Lika: listas chicas como practicamos!

-siii! – gritan Aki, Haruna, toko, natsumi y fuyupe.

Iban a empezar cuando…

Chirly: no es momento de porras! Ahora que pasen los concursante!

Lika: aah! No es justo! – se sientan todas decepcionadas

En el escenario aparecen el equipo internados todos saludando con una mano

Chirly: y bien como estuvo su dia

Hiroto: hablo en nombre de todos y digo que es momento de echar a alguno de estos Kazemaru: como puedes hablar en nombre de todos, eso no es lo que pensamos

Chirly: dinos kazemaru

Kazemaru: pienso que fue un dia muy eh hum como es la palabra… huumm.. haber…es…

Chirly: olvídalo ahora debido a las votaciones uno de ustedes dos se tendrán que ir, tachimukai ichinose un paso a delante

Los dos dan un paso y se caen por una cuerda

-calleronn! – grita el publico y aplauden

Chirly: ajaja lo sentimos teníamos que ponerle gracia a esto

Tachimukai: ya me preguntaba porque tan seria – dice sobándose la cabeza

Ichinose: ahora si nos diran quien se va

Chirly: por supuesto pero antes veamos la actuación especial de las porras!

Lika: de verdad? – se emociona

Chirly: claro empiezen!

Lika: ok aquí vamos! Haruna!... haruna! – mira a su lado y solo ve a las tres chicas

Lika: donde se metio haruna!

Aki: no lo se

Natsumi: creo que fue al baño

Fuyupe: no verán Kido se la acaba de llevar

Lika: ese Kido! Como se atreve a echar a una de mis porras!

Chirly: será que empiezan! – grita desde el escenario

Lika: si espera!

5 minutos después….

Kido: te dije que noo! – lika traía a Kido jalándolo de la oreja

Lika: donde esta haruna!

Kido: en su casa! Tiene prohibido actuar con esa falda tan corta!

Lika: entonces- rie y 5 minutos mas tarde

Kido usando el uniforme de Haruna y tenia algo diferente en él

Aki: kido?

Lika: silencio Aki esta completamente hipnotizado

Natsumi: que le hiciste

Lika: ya verán , comienza HARUNA!

Kido: sii! – grita como niña alzando su porra – vamos! Equipo vamos! – salta y levanta las porras

Fuyuka: que le diste la personalidad de haruna

Lika: un hipnotizador me ayudo, solo podrá despertar de su hipnosis cuando termine el programa

Aki: excelente! – rien y ven a Kido realizar sus pasos para luego ellas seguir con los suyos y cantar.

**"Hey hey**

**You you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I could be your girlfriend"**

El publico las acompaña aplaudiendo hasta que terminan

Chirly: bravoo! Chicas! Al fin hicieron esas porras bien!

Lika: uuuuh! Ahora que no se valla ichinose! Si no destruiré este lugar junto con sus fanáticas!

Chirly: ok calmate… vallamos a unos cortes comerciales!

**/comerciales/**

Este es solo un mensaje de conciencia (que de conciencia no tiene nada)

Nuestros más arriesgados paparazzis ponen en riesgo sus vidas para obtener las mejores fotos y videos de sus concursantes favoritos y para el menú de hoy

*fotos y video de goenji jugando con el wii (ya saben de donde vinieron los gritos, si de las fanáticas viendo en vivo y en directo)

* tachimukai jugando con un gatito blanco cuando esta solo en su cuarto

*kazemaru haciéndose todo tipo de peinados que lo hacen ver mas guapo que nunca y también cuando sale al patio a correr con su lindo uniforme de atletismo.

**/fin comerciales/**

Hiroto: oye y como es eso de que todo el día nos vigilan y nosotros no nos damos cuenta

Chirly: tenemos expertos ahora conozcamos al eliminado de hoy!

Tan tan tan tan

Lika afila sus cuchillos y recarga las pistolas

Chirly: con diferencia de un voto! Un voto! El eliminado es – abre el sobre – es ah! Ah! Y.Y aaaah! – se va corriendo dejando el papel en el suelo y tirando el micrófono.

-quien?- grita el publico

Midorikawa recoge el papel – tachimukai!

Tachimukai: Y.Y… - al igual que él las fanáticas de tachimukai lloran

Ichinose: me he salvado!

Lika: siiiii! – corre a abrazarlo y detrás de ellas las fanáticas

Ichinose intenta correr pero demasiado tarde tenia a lika abrazandolo por el cuello y otras fanáticas alrededor de él

Hiroto: ichinose aguanta!

Midorikawa: oigan y ahora quien presenta – mira el micrófono en el suelo y lo toma – cough cough yo midorikawa muchas gracias por estar hoy, parece que se nos va tachimukai y felicidades a ichinose por quedarse!

Aplausos y gritos

Midorikawa: tachimukai algo para decir?

Tachimukai: nada… snif snif

Midorikawa: jeje me alegra que te vallas – golpea su espalda – nos vemos en el próximo capitu…

Alguien le pega con una silla por detrás y cae al suelo

Chirly: que te estas creyendo para hacerte pasar como presentador! – grita y limpia sus lagrimas

Kazemaru: la presentadora esta llorando jaja!

Chirly: ¬.¬

Kazemaru: ya me callo

Chirly: ok nos vemos en el próximo capitulo una competencia mas! De premio y castigo! Adioooos!

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: bueno fue muy duro para mi que tachimukai se fuera lo siento, ichinose se a quedado en la competencia!<strong>

**Ichinose: ayúdame con esto! – trataba de escapar de las fans y lika**

**Aki-nee.19: ah jamajajaja – riéndose como se rie ichinose**

**Ichinose: te burlas de mi forma de reir**

**Aki-nee.19: jeje si te ries muy lindo y no me había fijado hasta un episodio que vi hace días y tu risa no se me quita de encima ahjaja**

**Ichinose: hum**

**Aki-nee.19: ok es todo por este capitulo Hey! No me habia fijado que habia superado los 100 reviews! Jeje ****muchísimas gracias a estos preciados lectores que me motivan a escribir**

**Cecishida, Sakurita chibi, Shouko – marigold, Dark-mikami, Aika-kuso, Zero59mine, Shinsamachan, Daira**

**Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!**


	22. Día con las fanaticas 1 parte

**hey! aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo este es el especial para las fanaticas de Goenji y Fubuki, como lo prometi el club de fans, aproposito no tuve tiempo de corregir tal halla algunos errores pero son pequeños **

**ahora a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para su entretenimiento..**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

..

A las afueras del hotel un grupo de fanáticas molestas pide a gritos el regreso de tachimukai, los concursantes estaban hartos de tanta gritería así que deciden callarlas de una buena vez pero eso no les sirvió de nada.

Solo esperaban ansiosos que los llamaran para irse a competir.

Fubuki: hey creo que nos llaman – va a abrir la puerta se asoma y no ve a nadie – que extraño creí que habían tocado la puerta – la vuelve a cerrar y vuelven a tocar

Fubuki: jum espero que esta vez no sea una broma – abre

-fubuki Kun! – gritan el gran grupo de fanáticas

Fubuki: que hacen aquí? – pregunta nervioso y moviéndose hacia atrás

Chirly: FUBUKII! – grita detrás de él asustándolo –felicidades ganaste un día con las fans! Fubuki: que que?

Chirly: chicas llévenselo y cuídenlo mucho!

-sii! el clud de fans de Fubuki –gritan y se llevan a fubuki quien se negaba a ir pero de todas formas se lo llevaron ..

Ese mismo día más tarde mientras Goenji-san se preparaba para salir e irse al estudio para la próxima competencia otro grupo fans irrumpe la tranquilidad en el hotel.

Estaba entonces Goenji viéndose al espejo y probándose varias camisetas cuando de pronto abren la puerta

Goenji: toquen primero eh! – dice sin aun ver hacia la puerta

-toc toc – dice una miembro del grupo

-quien es? – responde otra

-somos el club de fans de goenji! – gritan todas, a esto Goenji abre los ojos de asombro y rápidamente trata de ponerse su camisa pero las fans les botan su ropa y lo sacan de su habitación.

Goenji: que sucede! Hay! Jaja sueltenmee! – luchaba contra las cosquillas y alagos de sus fanáticas.

-goenji que lindos ojos tienes!

-goenji que piel tan bronceada!

-goenji que lindas piernas!

Goenji: ya paren ya paren!

Chirly: felicidades Goenji! Ganaste un día con las fans!

Goenji: ewe? Que, si a eso se le podría llamar premio ¬¬

Chirly: chicas llévenselo y hagan con él lo que quieran!

-sii! El club de fans de goenji!

Goenji: eh… lo que quieran? – se queda pensando en quien sabe que cosas y las fanáticas se lo llevan al igual que Fubuki...

La competencia estaba por iniciar, el equipo internado entra seguido del equipo tormenta que solo tenían 3 competidores

Chirly: bienvenidos publico hermoso! – entra con una ropa parecida a la hiroto – se preguntaran porque tengo esta?

Hiroto: porque eres una acosadora –responde firmemente

Chirly: aaw Hiro-kun! Aaw!... bueno dejando eso de lado hoy competirán solo 3 contra 3 los que ganen obvio premio y los que pierdan castigo

Kazemaru: una pregunta –levanta la mano

Chirly: si precioso

Kazemaru: eh si -.-' que paso con Fubuki y Goenji?

Chirly: mas adelante lo sabremos ahora escuchen con atención la prueba de hoy

/competidores su reto será descubrir los siguientes acertijos…. "no tengo hermanos ni tíos, pero el padre de ese niño es, de mi padre, el hijo. ¿Sabes ya quién es el niño?""La madre de Juán tuvo 5 hijos, al 1º lo llamó, LELO, al 2º LILO, al 3º LULO y al 4º LALO, a que no sabes cómo llamó al 5º"/

Chirly: Midorikawa, ichinose y kazemaru contra tsunami, terumi y toromaru comiencen a pensar! Hiroto: esto es una prueba tonta las respuestas son… - le cubre la boca la presentadora

En la mesa de los internados

Midorikawa: hum no tengo hermanos…

Hiroto: hump! Humsa! –trataba de soplar la respuesta pero tenia una cinta sobre su boca Ichinose: pues tampoco tíos?

Hiroto: ehspspdap! – grita internamente y desesperado

Kazemaru: esta difícil pasemos al otro

Hiroto les ve con mirada de WTF?

En la mesa del equipo Tormenta

Tsunami: haber Terumi tu que eres el genio

Terumi: puuess. Si organizo las letras la, lo, li,… ah – y puro blah blah blah

Tsunami: yo sé la respuesta de la dos! – escribe rápidamente en el papel y lo echa en la urna

Tsunami: toromaru no vuelvas a hacer eso! Debemos verificar! – va a buscar el papel

Chirly: ah ah! En cuanto esta dentro no lo puedes sacar!

Tsunami: hey tu no estabas vigilando a hiroto!

Chirly: si ya me encargue de eso Hiroto envuelto dentro de una bolsa como si fuese un cadáver, luchaba con salirse de allí

Ichinose: ya se la respuesta!

Lika: eso es ichi! Eres el nieto de eisten!

Haruna: es eaisten Lika

Aki: no haruna es eistain

Natsumi mueve su cabeza – no chicas ninguna tiene razón es enisten

-aah! Eso!

…

Midorikawa: cual es la respuesta ichinose!

Ichinose: no puedo decirla en voz alta tenemos que escribir

Kazemaru: cierto ya tengo la otra respuesta también ..

Tsunami: Terumiii rapidoo!

Terumi: ya va! – se había gastado 3 hojas haciendo ecuaciones

"X vale a Hijo

P vale a papa

Y no hermanos

Z no tíos

Tsunami: AAH! T vale a tarado de terumi!

Terumi: jum clamate! Esto requiere mucho análisis ..

Pasan 5 minutos mas hasta que Terumi logra la respuesta y la mete en la urna

Chirly: bien chicos antes de ver las respuestas veamos nuestro primer video en vivo y en directo

**/VIDEO EN VIVO/**

Cecishida: en directo desde el mas grande parque de diversiones! Estamos el club de fubuki apunto de entrar a la casa del terror! – camina hacia una de las fans

Aika: hola como van?

Daira: ya vamos a entrar todas estaremos al lado de fubuki para que nos proteja

Aika: no debería ser al contrario?

Shin: claro que no! Fubuki es encantador y fuerte y nos aliviara del miedo!

Cecishida: como vemos estamos por entrar, espereen! Yo quiero ir al lado de Fubuki! – corre detrás del grupo, el camarógrafo enfoca a Fubuki que lucia muy tranquilo

Zeromine: Fubuki algunas palabras?

Fubuki: el carro, bicicleta, narración, música, bolso, palabra

Zeromine: eh -.-' me refiero a que opinas de esto

Fubuki: sobre la cámara se ve que es de buena calidad

-nos refiero a esto que esta pasando! Tu entrando a la casa del terror con todas estas fans! Fubuki: ah! Jeje si estoy bien es agradable estar entre tantas chicas lindas

-aaaaww!

Cecishida: ya lo oyeron Fubuki esta feliz con todas nosotras!

Shin: devuelta al estudio!

**/FIN VIDEO EN VIVO/**

Chirly: mi Fubuki la esta pasando bien! –limpia una lagrima

Tsunami: vamos di las respuestas!

Chirly: ¬¬ espera ahora pasamos a cortes comerciales!

**/comerciales/**

Disfruta de la mejor fragancia de tus participantes favoritos BodysInazuma aparecen todos los participantes con trajes negros y corbatas blancas cada uno percibiendo el aroma de una rosa **(asi todo estilo Super junior si no saben quienes son busquenlos jeje) **

-body fresh!

-es bodysInazuma idiotas! Ya dañaron el comercial!

– y que no podían corregir?

-eh…. bodysInazuma para matar corazones…

**/fin comerciales/**

Fuyupe: ya la compre chicas! – viene corriendo con un frasco en su mano, la abre y huele –aaw! Aah! – se cae desmayada

-Fuyupee! – gritan sus compañeras ayudándola

Chirly: uf se olvido decir que aun estaba en laboratorio y pruebas gracias a Fuyupe ahora sabemos los efectos si matan corazones

Se llevan a Fuyupe al hospital

Chirly: ok ahora veamos las respuesta –toma el sobre y lo abre lentamente, Midorikawa cruza los dedos

Chirly: la primera respuesta es…tu hijo!

Midorikawa: mi hijo es la respuesta esto noo es asi! Yo no tengo hijos!

Chirly: no tonto la respuesta es "tu hijo" el niño del señor es su hijo

Hiroto: humsp! Shumsp! – patea la bolsa y la rompe finalmente sale casi asfixiado

Chirly: ah_! Hiroto que te pasoo!

Hiroto: ¬¬ no te da pena ni preguntar

Chirly: ok sigamos

Midorikawa: espera! Soy la respuesta!

Hiroto: no eres la respuesta!

Midorikawa: sigo sin entender…

Chirly: -.-' – revisa las respuestas de ambos equipos – internado correcto! Y tormenta si que son tontos escribieron, Lulo?

Tsunami: Lulo?... Toromaru! En que estabas pensando!

Toromaru: lo siento

Chirly: ok ahora daremos la segunda respuesta es Juan, lógico!, - revisa las respuestas – felicidades equipo internados son los ganadores!

-sii! Nuestro premio!

Chirly: pueden usar la piscina! Y disfrutar de unos…. – rie malvadamente

Hiroto: que?

Chirly: ricos Hot dogs!

Midorikawa: fius crei que eran uno de esos Gusanos de seda fritos serian bueno para los perdedores

-callate mido! – le gritan los Triple T, no los triple tarado, Tsunami, Terumi y Toromaru

Chirly: eh no seria mala idea! ¡

Tsunami: ah! Veras midorikawa!

Midorikawa: jaja

Chirly: si ese será el castigo! Comerán solo por dos días gusanos fritos, jugo de saliva, y de postre el delicioso y exquisito postre de ostras!

Terumi: hum voy a vomitar! – se va del estudio

Chirly: que gallina bueno ahora continuemos con aaah! Atención Video en vivo

**/Video en vivo/**

Sakurita: hola! Por alla espero que la estén pasando bien!

Kawaichan: nosotras estamos felices por que goenji tendrá que hacer una escena de película con todas nosotras!

-eh! Eh!

Conni: venga vallamos a ver como se prepara Goenji-kun!

La cámara va a su camerino donde lo estaban maquillando para su actuación

Goenji: no quiero! No quiero! – arroja el libreto y empuja la cámara saliendo

**/perdida de Señal/**

Chirly: oh_! Alguien se molesto! Mientras esperamos que vuelva la transmicion ahora mismo nuestros equipos competirán en la Prueba de salvación!Kazemaru: que ya!

Chirly: si vamos debemos acelerar esto!

Tsunami: yo solo espero que toromaru no lo arruine ¬¬

Toromaru: ya lo siento! Chirly: muy bien escuchen!

/Repartido por todo el publico se encuentran 3 barras del alimento favorito de Midorikawa, si barras de chocolate, 3 personas en el público las tienen y de cada equipo saldrá uno para buscarla, eso si no será fácil porque dentro del mismo público hay unos tramposos, prepárense! /

Chirly: ya escucharon, quienes son las digo los dos primeros?

Toromaru: yo! Yo!

Tsunami: hay no!

Terumi: déjalo que valla primero!

Chirly: bien y… equipo internado Ichinose: ire yo! Luego hiroto y después midorikawa

Kazemaru: yo quería participar!

Hiroto: tu participaste en el otro no te metas ahora

Kazemaru: lo que digas vampiro

Hiroto: que dijiste!

Chirly: ya ya! Ahora preparados! Listos! Listos! Listos!

Midorikawa: yaa!

Chirly: tonto! – lo golpe a nuevamente

Midorikawa: aveces siento que no me quieren =(..

Toromaru e ichinose van hacia el publico y comienzan a buscar

Con toromaru iba de puesto en puesto preguntando amablemente como si realmente les fueran a decir donde estaba la barra.

Tsunami: toromaru no preguntes! Busca!

Con ichinose

Lika se unio a su búsqueda y amenazaba a las personas con una onda.

Lika: dime donde esta el chocolate o te mueres - le amenza al entrenador Kudo que hoy había llegado al programa para regresar a Fuyupe Y con esa mirada asesina de siempre asusta a Lika

Lika: uish que tipo tan frio – corre hacia ichinose – cielito!

Ichinose: solo busca lika no los amenaces!

Lika: hum pero yo.. quería

Ichinose: eh si jeje n.n sigue amenazando

Lika: urra!

Mientras ellos buscaban en el parque de diversiones

Fubuki: no quiero subir no.! – se negaba a subir al Martillo un juego realmente aterrador lleno de adrenalina

Cecishida: ahora otro juego!

Zeromine: Vamos Fubuki- Kun! – le jala del brazo

Aika: no vamos! – le jala del otro

Fubuki: hay! Hay! Mis brazos! Ah!

Shin: ya paren vamos fubuki! – le jala del cuello de su camiseta y el pobre se estaba muriendo. De pronto una niña se para frente a él, la niña tenia un lindo vestido, cabello café y una tierna mirada en su rostro **(digamos que es Maria-san de Umineko no naku koro ni)**

Las fanticas lo sueltan y fubuki se detiene a ver a la niña sonriéndole

Fubuki: hola como te llamas?

-me llamo Maria y yo…. – la niña baja su rostro y lo levanta de repente con una cara terrorífica **(asi como el higurashi si no han visto la serie se las recomiendo)** – yo te matare! Hahahaha –

Fubuki: O.O…. – se pone más palido de lo que ya estaba, las fanáticas rien ya que eso había sido una broma pero su broma paso a mayores

Fubuki se desmaya y queda acostado temblando

Daira: oh oh!Shin: eh.. fub..bu..ki?

Aika: que le paso?

Zeromine: lo hemos matado del susto! – lo cargan y lo llevan a un centro de atención. ..

De vuelta al estudio

Ichinose: lo encontré! – exclama y regresa al escenario como lo había logrado? Pues Lika descubrió que la barra la tenia Fudo el pobre recibió mejor un..

/Flash back/

Lika caminaba entre las filas todo estilo James Bonds apuntaba con su onda, al ver a Fudo que se acomodaba algo en el bolsillo dispara y le pega en la frente

Lika: lo tengo!Fudo: ….. te….odio…. – baja su cabeza hacia tras y para rematar la silla se voltea Chirly: oohh! Shit! Pobre Fudo!

Lika: la tengo! Ichinose! – salta y le saca la barra de chocolate entregándosela a ichinose

/Fin Flashback/

Tsunami: eso no vale! Lika le ayudo!

Chirly: a ti te puede ayudar tu novia

Tsunami: eh! Eh! Que novia? – se hace el que no sabia de que hablaban

Chirly: no te hagas el tonto!... un punto para internado cero para tormenta! Sigamos!

Se preparan Hiroto y Tsunami para salir

Chirly: hey espera! Hiroto no quieres el amuleto de la buena suerte!

Hiroto: si es un abrazo tuyo me niego

Chirly: humm y.y…. ok ya!Los dos van hacia el público

Tsunami iba tumbando gente y registrando los bolsillos desesperadamente en el intento de encontrar esa barra, se escuchaba solo

-ah! Mi peluca!

- mi bebe!

-mi bebe! – si otra vez porque el primero había sido un blackberry

- mis dientes! – grita un anciano

Chirly: cielos Tsunami ya se porque ese nombre!

Tsunami: eh? – se detiene y ve a la cantidad de personas recogiendo sus objetos

Por otro lado

Hiroto Revisaba uno por uno cuando de pronto se mete en una zona llena de sus fanáticas, mala idea

-hiroto-kun! – grita y todas lo abrazan

Hiroto: ah! Rayos! – se agacha y gatea entre las fans para salir de esa zona – bien! – corre al darse cuenta de que lo seguían acosando y regresa al escenario

Kazemaru: sigue buscando Vampihiroto!

Hiroto: no no volveré a ese publico!

Ichinose: no pasa nada con las fans solo son miles de manos y uno que otro beso

Hiroto: no me voy a arriesgar!

Chirly: huy si asi te pones no te imagino cuando te toque salir con tu club de fans

Hiroto: ah?

Chirly: eh no nada jeje

Tsunami_ encontré! – grita y regresa

Chirly: bien hecho 1 contra 1! Midorikawa, Terumi ustedes serán los responsables de ganar o perder

-entendido!

Chirly: de que todo esta en sus manos

-si!

Chirly: que si pierden serán odiados de por vida

-hum ujum

Chirly: y toda una desgracia caera sobre ustedes…

Hiroto: y yaa! – grita y ambos salen hacia el escenario

Chirly: otra vez me quitan las palabras de la boca -.-

Midorikawa sube al publico usa su instinto de cazador de chocolates haber si eso le ayudaba en algo

En cuanto a Terumi caminaba entre el publico muy calmado o por simple flojera...

En alguna parte de la ciudad goenji se escapo del set de actuación, tomó un taxi

Goenji: señor rápido al estudio del programa el chico lindo de Raimon – dice rapidamente y recuperando el aire después de tanto haber corrido

-enseguida – el taxi comienza a andar de pronto se desvia del camino

Goenji: oigan adonde vamos? – cuando se da cuenta había llegado a un embarcadero de yates, goenji sale rápido del taxi y tres personas con mascaras lo atrapan

Goenji: alto! Suéltenme! – luchaba por escapar pero era imposible, lo montan en uno de los yates y este los conduce a lo mas profundo del mar

¿?: llegamos vamos súbanlo a la tabla! – dice la misteriosa voz

¿?: vamos goenji-kun! Te vas a dar un rico baño – dice otra de las presentes

Goenji: ya se quienes son quítense esas mascaras – dice entre resoplos

-nosotras! – eran las fans, se quitan las mascaras y hacen una pose de presentación

Goenji: eh..-.-

Shouko: ok basta de tonterías goenji sube a esa tabla!

Goenji: eh – se asusta un poco – subir..

Darkmikami: anda! – le amenazan con tenedores y cuchillos

Goenji traga saliva y se asoma a la orilla lo que ve no es muy bonito, un tiburón rodeaba el yate a espera de que el callera

Goenji: no el que son mis fans?

Sakurita: sube goenji! – coloca ambos pies sobre la tabla mientras daba pequeños pasos

Shouko: y ahora salta!

Goenji: que! Shouko: es broma – suspira aliviado

Sakurita: pero para salvarte tendras que… - rien y goenji se queda mas asustado que antes…

De vuelta al estudio Terumi se quedo sentado en uno de los puestos del publico en la parte donde estaban sus fanáticas

* * *

><p>como este capitulo si que me salio largo son dos partes...<p>

hasta prontoo y gracias!


	23. Día con las fanaticas 2 parte

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para su entretenimiento..**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

..

De vuelta al estudio

Terumi se quedo sentado en uno de los puestos del publico en la parte donde estaban sus fanáticas

Tsunami: que esperas cupido!

Terumi: espera, si si – estaba anotando el numero de una chica

-y desde cuando este en un galán? – dicen toromaru y tsunami con una gotita en su frente

En cuanto a Midorikawa había revisado en todo el publico pero le faltaba alguien su peor pesadilla según él.

Midorikawa: eh eh – él le tenia mala experiencia con ese tipo, quien sabe porque pero su pasado lo explicaba todo…

**/flashback/**

Estaba Midorikawa bañándose en la ducha, se enjabonó y de pronto dejo de salir agua

Midorikawa: otra vez! – los servicios de ese orfanato no eran los mejores

Osamu al no escuchar que alguien se estaba bañando abrió la cortina y pego un grito

Midorikawa: ah! Idiotaa! Estoy aquí!

Osamu: acaso iba a saberlo! – alguien cierra la puerta dejándolos encerrados, Osamu iba a abrir y no podía

–Hey! Abran! No me dejen aquí!

Midorikawa: abraan! Los gritaban desesperados y del otro lado se escuchaban las risas de unas chicas las culpables de haberlos encerrado

Y asi pasaron 3 horas, no había agua y estaban encerrados.

**/Fin Flashback/**

Hiroto: vamos Midorikawa que esperas!

Midorikawa: ya ya voy! – se acerca y revisa sus bolsillos

Osamu: no tengo nada ya vete

Midorikawa: la encontree! – exclama y osamu se sorprende, la tenia pegada a su espalda con una cinta, jala fuerte y regresa al escenario

Chirly: felicidades ganaron!

-sii! – celebran todos

Tsunami: no puede ser…

Terumi: vamos tu ya tienes un pase directo no te quejes

Tsunami: cierto!

Chirly: ok buen trabajo todos ahora vamos a un video en directo!

**/Video en Vivo/**

Cecishida: despues del desmayo de Fubuki aquí estamos apunto de montarnos en la montaña rusa!

Fubuki aun estaba desmayado en realidad no lo llevaron a un centro medico, poco a poco él abria sus ojos

Fubuki: donde estoy? – cuando abre los ojos bien el juego inicia y cae en picada

–aaaaaaaaah! – grita asustado y agarrándose.

Shin: regresamos al estudio!

-Uuuh!.. -gritan disfrutando de la montaña rusa a diferencia de fubuki.

**/video en Vivo/**

Chirly: uh no había tenido un momento de descanso el pobre jaja

Hiroto: y ahora que? Ya podemos regresar

Chirly: por supuesto que no! Ahora viene otro video en vivo la señal a regresado!

**/Video en Vivo/**

Estaba goenji en la punta de la tabla rogando que no lo obligaran a tirarse

Sakurita: si no quieres morir tienes que responder a estas preguntas

Goenji: lo que sea

Shouko: con la verdad!

Goenji: si yo siempre digo la verdad

dark-mikami: ok aquí vamos primera pregunta… es verdad que te querías tener una noche loca con Natsumi?….

En el estudio

-ooooghh! – exclama el publico y Natsumi se coloca muy roja …

Goenji: e eh! Que clase de pregunta es esa! Claro que no!

Sakurita: hum te formularemos la pregunta de otra forma, es verdad que querias hacerle cositas a Natsumi?

Goenji: eh eh no claro que no… - responde guardando el sonrojo

-es mentira – murmuran entre ellas

Shouko: siguiente pregunta es verdad que en un momento pensaste en salir con Haruna?….

En el estudio

-no! No! No! – grita un grupo entre el publico

-si! Si! Si! – grita otro grupo por otro lado…..

Goenji: porque me preguntan eso!

-solo responde!

Goenji: eh algo

Shouko: vamos di la verdad nadie te va a matar – se miran todas entre si a sabiendas que era mentira porque…..

En el estudio

Kido y Tachimukai entre el publico empuñando sus puños.….

Goenji: hum bueno si…

Sakurita: ves es bueno decir la verdad...

En el estudio

Kido: Sakuma y Genda a destruir el enemigo – se colocan de pie y salen del estudio

Haruna: hermano no es para tanto – con una gotita en su frente mientras los veía salir con armas de fuego

Tachimukai: bueno ya se fue! – se sienta al lado de haruna y le da un abrazo saludandose

Kido: te vi! – se regresa- Vamos muevte 10 metros! – le señala a tachimukai -Y Genda quédate a vigilar – Tachimukai se aleja 10 metros.…

Goenji: ya es todo?

Darkmikami: no! La ultima pregunta!

Goenji: ajaa

-tienes novia! –

Goenji: no

-urraa!

Goenji: digo digo eh si – dice rápidamente

-empujemoslo! –

Goenji: que noo! No no tengo! Era broma!

-huu! – saltan y Goenji resbala debido al tambaleo de la tabla, pero por suerte se sostiene de esta

Goenji: ayuda! Ayuda! – el tiburón daba unos saltos y goenji recogía sus piernas en cuanto el tiburón saltaba.

**/fin video en vivo/**

Chirly: oh! Que divertido pobresitos Fubuki y Goenji pero lo bueno es que sus fanáticas disfrutaron su día con ellos jaja

Tsunami: oye a propósito no volverán?

Chirly: si volverán a media noche jeje

Hiroto: ya nos podemos ir!

Chirly: si pero antes, para todas aquellas que sean fanáticas de Hiroto y Kazemaru! Pronto tendrán un día con ellos!

-siiii! – gritan los clubes entre el publico

-nooo! – gritan Hiroto y Kazemaru, osea después de haber visto a fubuki y a goenji pasarla no muy bien no se podían imaginar que les pasaría a ellos

Chirly: bueno ahora sii hasta el próximo programa! Donde sabremos los nominados! Y veremos como les va al equipo internado con su castigo de comer gusanitos y otras cosas mas

Terumi: diablos! Ya me recordaste eso! – baja su cabeza resignado

Aplausos del publico y termina el programa…

Esa noche Fubuki y Goenji regresan muy cansados

Fubuki: maria-san maria-san – repetía una y otra vez

Goenji: el tiburón, tiburón – repetía también

Pero el sufrimiento para uno de ellos no había acabado

Goenji entra a su cuarto y de repente una bomba estalla despertando a todos

Tsunami: goenji! Que pasoo!

Goenji: no.. no tengo idea – estaba envuelto en cenizas y con sus ojos bien abiertos del susto

Toromaru: oh! Debio ser la presentadora

Terumi: no lo creo - ya sabian quien habia sido?

...

Afuera del Hotel

Sakuma: _listo el pollo quedo rostizado, repito el pollo quedo rostizado!_ - dice por su walkie-talkie

Kido:_ perfecto ahora vallamos a comer pollo - _cierra transmicion y estaban solo a 1 metro de distancia.

Goenji: quien halla sido no importa – se tira al suelo para quedarse dormido estaba muy cansado como para quejarse

Fubuki quedo aun traumado en la esquinita de su cuarto abrazando la bufanda y repitiendo el nombre de esa niña que tanto lo asustó

Fubuki: me matará, me matará – se movia de un lado al otro….

...

Lindo Día en el hotel de lujo 1 estrella

Hoy además de ser la nominación el equipo tormenta debía enfrentarse a su nueva dieta.

Goenji quien aun no sabia que habían perdido va a la cocina y abre la nevera

– ah! Que es esto un chiste! – encuentra una caja con un mensajito especial – comida de hoy? – lee y abre la caja ve una cantidad de gusanos, da un salto y retrocede – oigan chicoos!

Terumi llega con unas lindas pijamas de gatitos y pantuflas de perritos, bosteza y frota su ojo (que ternuraa)

Tsunami: jajaja que ridículo! – se burla señalándolo

Terumi: ¬¬…

Goenji: que significa esto! – señala la caja

Tsunami: lo que pasa goenji es que perdimos dos pruebas

Goenji: jum tontos – se va de la cocina

Terumi: ese goenji me esta empezando a caer mal

Tsunami: tienes una idea?

Terumi: si vamos a nominarlo tenemos que convencer a Toromaru porque Fubuki obvio que no votara por el

Tsunami: hablando de fubuki… Hace rato no lo veo..

En la habitación del buen Fubuki, se había quedado dormido en el suelo con la bufandita entre sus brazos.

Toromaru: fubukii! – grita y despierta al pobre que dormia como un angelito

Fubuki: no me despiertes asi!

Toromaru: lo siento pero ya despierta tenemos que ir a la nominación

Fubuki: nominación? Perdimos?

Toromaru: eh.. si

Fubuki: jum… tontos – se levanta y sale de su cuarto

Toromaru: tontos? Ah ya veras!. …

* * *

><p>Huu que tramaran estos?<p>

Ya saben nuevos clubes de fans! Hiroto y kazemaru también tendrán un lindo día :)

Alguna sugerencia de como quieren tratarlos y adonde quieren llevarlos?...

Ahora a responder reviews! Jeje

**Aika:** Gracias por estar atenta a este fic que ni yo misma lo entiendo jeje, si pobrecitos como viste ahora fubuki quedo peor, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo

**Shinobu imadori:** De nada n.n, jeje fue por sorpresa a ti también gracias por incluirme en tu fic, incluir a Kazuki? Si tal vez para el próximo "día con las fans" puede ser también corresponsal, gracias por leer y tu review, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo

**Dark-mikami:** jeje los pobres no quedaron muy bien si soy mala y eso que fubuki es mi favorito, gracias por leer y tu review aquí estuvo la conti n.n

**Daira:** cada vez que escribo un capitulo me los imagino en la serie… algún día! Algún dia… serán mis esclavos ¬¬ jeje, no te preocupes fubuki se va a recuperar de ese susto, y gracias por leer y también por la idea de modelaje! Me gusto mucho

**Zero59mine:** jejeje yo tampoco soy muy buena antes de saber la respuesta también crei que era lulo jaja gracias por tu review me gusto mucho porque recopilas el capitulo y eso da animos jeje espero que te halla gustado y aquí estuvo la conti

**Autumnrose745:** un dia con las fanáticas muy loco y ahora le tok a hiroto! Y por lo que veo ya te voy a unir a su club de fans, y no te preocupes por no hacerle daño que, es él que más sufrirá

Hiroto: que?

Yo: te lo mereces por ser tan lindoo! Jeje, bueno gracias por leer y por tu review

**Sakuritachibi:** las ideas me llegan asi de repente como ir en el bus asomada a la ventana jaja me gusto esa idea del baile estaría bueno sí la dejare para la competencias individuales como otras crueles ideas que tengo en mente, no saben lo que les espera a estos chicos idiotas

-a quien llamas idiotas!

Yo: no se metan en los agradecimientos!... ok ya gracias por leer y tu review, aquí estuvo la conti n.n

Para todos pronto el próximo capituloo! Mientras piensen en que club les gustaría estar… kazemaru? O hiroto?

Matta nee! n.n 3


	24. cuarta nominacion

**ohayou! toy de apuro -.- ah y dedicado al yaoi... no se pero ultimamente me estoy metiendo con ese genero y yo antes lo odiaba... jeje como van cambiando los gustos **

**ahora a leer!**

***Aki-nee.19 no le pertenece la serie inazuma eleven, solo utiliza sus personajes para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

…

Hoy día de la nominación y todos estaban más que preocupados a excepción de Tsunami que ya tenía un cupo para la siguiente fase del concurso. ¿Haber cuanto le iba a durar?

Estaban todos absolutamente todos hasta el equipo de los internados en el escenario y esperando saber quienes serian los nominados

BAAAANG!

Chirly: bienvenidoosSS! – aparece con una explosión asustando a los concursantes

Tsunami: casi muero de un susto – tocando su pecho

Chirly: jeje que tal publico hermoso que siempre esta presente

-uuuuuuuuh!

Chirly: ok vamos a saludar – camina hacia el publico – por alla! El equipo de porras de Lika!

-aquii! – gritan alzando sus pompones

Chirly: como vas con tu guerra lika

Lika: excelente!

Chirly: y tú toko cuando será la boda

Toko: eh? Que que boda?

Chirly: woo si la misma novia no sabe que se va a casar

Aplausos del publico

Toko: no se de que hablan

Chirly: a no? Que dicen?

-Video! Video! Video! – piden a gritos

Tsunami: video? – se cuestiona y mira a la pantalla

**/Video/**

Tsunami entra a su cuarto cantando una pegajosa canción

-me gustas tu! Y tu! Y tu! Y solamente tu! Y tu! Y tu!- termina haciendo una pose y se quita los audífonos

Tsunami: algún día – dice entre suspiros y saca de su bolsillo un anillo, se coloca de rodillas y finje que le coloca el anillo a alguien – te casarías conmigo Toko?

**/Fin video/ **

-ooohuuh! – exclama y aplaude el publico

Tsunami: ah? – boquiabierto y apenado

Lika: que hermoso!- con las manos juntas y mira a toko –eh! Toko! Estaba pasmada y helada

Chirly: uuh te veo bien tsunami!

Tsunami: eso es algo privado!

Chirly: lo sé por eso es divertido veamos que dice papi suegro

-ah? – toko y tsunami levantan una ceja y ven la pantalla, aparece el ministro muy serio

Ministro Zaizen: Buenas

-aaah! - se desmayan algunas mujeres del publico

Ministro: después de eso he firmado que nadie que comience con tsu y termine con nami se casara con mi hija! Fin del comunicado

Terumi: uuh Tsunami la veo difícil con suegrito – se burla de el

Tsunami: me largo de este lugar! – sale del escenario y con mucha discreción toko también sale

Chirly: sigamos con los saludos, hay esta Aki! Hola aki!

Aki: hola!

Chirly: oye es verdad que por hay andan diciendo que fuiste de paseo con Endo por la playa, y caminaron juntos por la arena, comieron un delicioso afrodiciaco y luego…

-si! Ohh! – gritan los endoxaki muy emocionados

Aki: ah! – se sorprende de tanta información, a sus lados Natsumi y Fuyupe la miran con los ojos bien abiertos

Chirly: y que luego se fueron para un motel y jugaron juegos de mesa en la mesa y…

Aki: eso es mentira!

Chirly: correcto! Es una mentira! Lo siento fanáticos al parecer nos llego una información de un loco fanatico

-huummm – se deprimen los fans

Chirly: hola natsumi! Fuyupe! Ah están desmayadas, sigamos saludando eh! Miren hay esta Kido!

Kido: si hola yo debería estar participando

Chirly: no te quejes donde dejaste a haruna!

Kido: por hay…

Chirly: ¬¬… - sigue caminando – oh! Miren alla tenemos a Nagumo! Osamu! Y Suzuunooo! Ya eres toda una mujer! – junta sus manos

Suzuno: mujer? – frunce en ceño lanzando una mirada mientras todos reian, incluso Hiroto y Midorikawa que no aguantaban

Midorikawa: jaja toda una mujer?

Hiroto: será toda una niña crecidita jaja

Suzuno: callensen los dos! o les recuerdo algo divertido! – ellos dejan de reir

Chirly: ah! Con que secreto eh? –Los dos mueven la cabeza negando

Chirly: que dice publico!

-video! Video!

Chirly: gracias a Suzuno aquí lo tenemos un video narrado!

**/VIDEO NARRADO/**

Un lindo día en el jardin de infantes, el pequeño Hiroto carita de bebe y Midorikawa dos niños de unos 6 años jugaban dentro de la casita con sus amigas, las pequeñas Reina Yagami y Fumiko _Kii Estaban corriendo mientras jugaban un juego peligroso llamado los secuestradores, otro nombre ridículo de juegos infantiles._

-los tengo! – grita Reina arrastrando a Hiroto y a Midorikawa de una cuerda que los había atado Kii

-no! Suéltenme! – suplicaba el pelirojo mientras lo ataban con Midorikawa.

-No quiero jugar mas! – decía el peliverde con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-NO! – gritan las dos niñas

-hasta que demuestren su amor! – grita kii señalándolos y tirándolos al suelo, estas dos niñas reian y cierran la puerta de la casa de juegos, muy traviesas y bromistas con los pobresitos, los dejaron atados toda la noche y nadie escuchaba sus gritos.

A la mañana siguiente Suzuno y Hitomiko van a la casita de juegos

-jajaja – rie Suzuno y saca una foto de ellos dos dormidos de lado acurrucados y cerca uno del otro

-maldicion – pensaba Hitomiko pobre hermana desorientada – me salio un hermano gay – piensa rodando sus ojos y frunciendo en ceño -que desdicha a traido a la familia y yo que queria un sobrino - piensa viajando al futuro

-Hiroto ama a mido! Hiroto ama a mido! – canta Suzuno y ellos despiertan

-ah! – se aleja pero como estaban atados de los pies no podían separarse

-nee-chan! Salvamee! – grita Hiroto jalando de su pierna

-nonono – mueve su cabeza Hitomiko, los desatan y se van corriendo

Durante un mes esa fue la canción de moda en todo el garden hasta que paso algo mucho mejor

**/FIN VIDEO NARRADO/**

-jajajajajaja!

-Hiroto ama a mido! – canta el publico mientras ellos dos echaban humo

Terumi: Hiroto ama a mido! – cantaba y aplaudia ganándose una fría mirada de Hiroto

Midorikawa: y porque no vemos eso de hasta que paso algo mucho mejor? – sugiere

Nagumo: no se atrevan! – grita desde el publico

Chirly:ooh video?

Nagumo: nooo!

Suzuno: no recuerdo que video?

-si video! Video!

Nagumo: noo! No! Suzuno como es posible que no recuerdes! – lo quería estrangular y seguridad lo controla

**/VIDEO NARRADO/**

Nagumo y Suzuno dos niños de unos 9 años de edad, jugaban futbol pateando el balón de un lado para otro

-eres lento! – se queja el pelirojo

-y tu muy rápido! – le responde el peliblanco

-cállate cara de niña! – Nagumo corre tomando el balón

- ah! Es mi balón! – grita Suzuno corriendo tras el, se meten al salón donde estaban tomando una merienda

-nagumo idiota! Mi balón!

-naa! – le mofa y cierta peliazil cabello corto llamada Artica mete el pie haciendo que Nagumo caiga y suzuno quien venia corriendo no pudo parar y se cae sobre el justo quedando cara a cara

-uh! Suzuno beso a Nagumo! – exclama Midorikawa riendo y señalándolos y todos comienzan a burlarse

-aah! –suzuno y Nagumo se alejan, el pelirrojo corre a lavarse la boca y Suzuno se queda llorando

-waa! Mi primer beso fue con un niño! Waa!

-y que tiene eso de malo amiga? – pregunta Reina inocentemente

-que Suzuno es niño – le murmura kii

-ah! Crei que Suzuno era niña! Y yo que le regale un vestido! – lloraba reina limpiando sus lagrimas

-ya ya reina todo el mundo cree cosas – le abraza Hiroto consolándola…

Y asi fue como Suzuno y Nagumo se odiaron por siempre, reina sufrio choque con la realidad y Hiroto al fin pudo abrazarla sin que esta le diera un balonazo

/**FIN VIDEO NARRADO/**

Chirly: que linda historia

Suzuno, Nagumo completamente furiosos y todos riendo

Chirly: ok suficiente! Todo esto fue un tributo a las fanáticas

Hiroto: espero que no halla mas – cruza los brazos

Chirly: jeje ahora vamos a conocer los nominados

-al fin! – exclama el equipo tormenta

Chirly: eh si primero oigan y tsunami?

-aquí estoy! Aquí estoy!

Chirly: donde te metiste?

Tsunami: eso no importa

Chirly: jum ya lo sabremos, ahora dime a quien nominas

Tsunami: a goenji

-nooo! – gritan las fans

Chirly: ok tu goenji a quien?

Goenji: a terumi

-ooh!

Chirly: terumi?

Terumi: a goenji

-uish!

Chirly: toromaru a quien?

Toromaru: a fubuki!

-aaaaaaaaaah! – gritan las fans incluida presentadora

Chirly: fubuki a quien?

Fubuki: a toromaru

Chirly:oh ok no tenemos segundo nominado pero ya sabemos que goenji lo está

-nooo!

Chirly: otra vez goenji a quien nominas

Goenji: a toromaru

Chirly: toromaru?

Toromaru: a fubuki

Fubuki: a toromaru!

Chirly: hum tsunami?

Tsunami: fubuki

-oogg mierdaa! Dos contra dos! carajoo!– esas palabras no salieron de la presentadora ¬¬

Chirly: terumi e stu decisión y te mato!

Terumi se asusta al ver a las fans de ambos chicos amenzandolo con armas de fuego y a la presentadora con un electrochoque

Terumi: hum eh – traga saliva – eh toromaru – suspira aliviado pero no se salva y recibe un choque eléctrico

Chirly: estoy feliz porque no nominaste a fubuki pero las fanáticas de toromaru me pidieron que lo hiciera

Aplausos del publico

Chirly: bueno ya lo sabemos goenji o toromaru? Uno de ellos se ira quien? Depende de ustedes! Hasta la próxima!

**/COMERCIALES/**

SI QUIERES QUE SE QUEDE GOENJI ENVIA "SHUYA" AL **000000000000000001**

O SI QUIERES QUE SE QUEDE TOROMARU ENVIA "MARU" AL **11111111111110**

Y asi naa nada…

**/fin omerciales/**

* * *

><p>Aki-nee.19: BUENO GENTE! A votar que se viene una nueva temporada de esta competencia con mas pruebas gracias a sus sugerencias!<p>

*Nuevos videos y ahora las chicas tomaran el poder en este concurso será mejor que se cuiden los participantes un descuido y perderan la posibilidad de ganar el gran premio…

*Ahora graciaaas por sus reviews! Y por leer! atentos dentro de una semana

*mas sorpresas para estos idiotas, nuevos presentadores, invitados especiales, el día con las fans y ahora cada uno competirá por su lado

Hasta prontooo me voy a dedicar a mi otro fic... pasen si quieren a leer


	25. Inicia la competencia

**yop: *de rodillas* Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! **

**se que tardee demasiadoo pero fue por una buena causa bueno enrealidad tenian una cantidaaad de trabajoos! pero la buena noticia es que es esta semana termino clases y comienzan los examenes, (eso es lo que menos me preocupa -.-) luego tendre dos semanas para hacer la maqueta final (si estudio arquitectura) y al fin vacacioneess! **

**por recompensa aqui les dejo este capitulo y atencion mis nuevos Ocs... seran los encargados porq yo me canse jaja**

**sin mas que decir disfruten!**

***Aki-nee.19 no le pertenece la serie inazuma eleven, solo utiliza sus personajes para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

…

**BANG! **

Caen globos y confetis, el publico se coloca de pie aplaudiendo

Chirly: hey! Que tal! bienvenidos a la gran eliminación que dará inicio a la siguiente fase de esta competencia, concurso, realtv lo que sea!

Aplausos…

Entre el publico además de las porras estaban los tres eliminados Endo, Fudo y Tachimukai, también estaban Kido, Sakuma, Genda, Someoka, Handa, Max, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, algunos del ex instituto alien con sus capitanes, por otro lado jugadores de otros equipos, todos todos, en fin etc… (los que se quieran imaginar)

Entran todos los competidores con camisetas color negro a excepción de Goenji y Toromaru que fueron los nominados y tenían camisetas rojas

Chirly: hola! Bakas! Preparados para saber quien se va!

-si creo

-si

-si

-no

-siiii!

-no se

-que?

-mas o menos

Aplausos del publico

Chirly: ok por mayoría de votos el eliminado que no pasara a la siguiente fase es….Es…eEs….Es…..Es…Es….

/Error de Señal/…..….

Chirly: es Goenjii!

-queee! Que!

Chirly: ja! Calleron!

Aplausos del publico

Un grupo de fans con falta de oxigeno y una que otra sufrió un infarto

Chirly: mentis, es toromaru lo siento

Toromaru: hum osea que ya no competir

Chirly: exacto! adivino!

Aplausos

Toromaru: ok suerte chicos!

Aplausos

Tsunami: por supuesto ganare esto!

Aplausos

Goenji: porque aplauden a cada frase?

Aplausos

Goenji: -.- jum

Aplausos

Chirly: oiga! Productor arregle ese problema!

Aplausos

Chirly: ok mientras…

Aplausos

-se arregla esto vallamos a unos cortes comerciales!

Aplausos

/COMERCIALES/

... Error de Señal...

/Fin comerciales/

Chirly: estamos de vuelta!

El escenario fue cambiado, habían unos globos de todos los colores y los participantes estaban detrás del público con unas agujas en sus manos, lo que indicaba que comenzaría la primera prueba individual.

Chirly: ok chicos escuchen atentamente!

-si!

Mido: auuuh! Me pullaste Hiroto!

-jajajajajaja – rie la parte del publico malpensada y alteradora de hechos

Hiroto: yo no te hice nada ¬¬

Midorikawa: entonces? – gira a un lado y ve a una exjugadora del equipo de Tormenta génesis con una aguja en su mano

MIdorikawa: ha! Deja de hacer estoo! – seguía pinchándole la pierna

Kazemaru: Midorikawa quedate quieto y escucha!

Midorikawa: si si auh! Yaa! – salta y pisa a kazemaru

Kazemaru: -.-….midorikawa – dice aguantando el dolor

Midorikawa: lo siento! Pero auh! Ya!

Kazemaru: quieres….O.O – siente que pinchan su pierna y gira a ver, era la amiga de Lika Reika la que le había "echado el ojo" hace rato.

-jajajajaja – vuelve a reir el publico

Chirly: ya se dieron cuenta chicos? Desde ahora las chicas serán sus obtaculos

Fubuki: pero.. porque?

Chirly: porque si! …. Fubuki-kun! Lindo hermoso!

Fubuki: eh.. -.-'

Chirly: ya! Ya! Ahora si escuchen

**/La prueba consiste en estallar los globos hasta que logren encontrar la pelotica dorada que esta dentro de estos en total hay 6 es decir que dos de ellos serán sentenciados a nominación/**

Goenji: espera! Han cambiado el método de eliminación!

Chirly: exacto! Aquí nadie se va nominado por gusto de otro

**/los 6 que quedan competirán por un premio donde mostraran sus cualidades de chico lindo/**

Hiroto: y que como va a ser esa prueba?

Chirly: mas adelante lo sabran ahora preparados!

-si!

Midorikawa: auh! Auh eh no

Kazemaru: aauh_! Bastaa! Sii!

Chirly: yaa!

Los 8 bajan corriendo empujándose entre si

Ichinose: aah! – Tsunami lo empuja y este cae en brazos de Aki

Lika: aah! Quitate! Quitate! – empuja a ichinose para que siguiera en la competencia

Goenji: vamos terumi quitate! – Terumi no le dejaba pasar

Terumi: que pasa Shuuya quieres estar nominado otra vez – se burla Terumi impidiendo que caminara al atravesarse cada vez

Goenji:ah! – le jala del cabello y lo tira entre las fans

-Vamos Terumii! – las fanaticas le ayudan a levantarse

Terumi: gracias! Me regalan su pin – saca su celular

Kazemaru es el primero en llegar al escenario y comienza a estallar los globos sin aun encontrar la pelotica

Seguido venían hiroto y fubuki que estallan el mismo globo y de este sale la pelotica

Fubuki: es mia!

Hiroto: no mia!Luchan para arrebatárselas de las manos, y en el publico las barras bravas se hacían ver

Tsunami llega cansado y comienza a estallar los globos

Goenji ya había estallado 5 y la sexta fue la vencida

Goenji: la tengo! – se va a sentar en los cojines de los ganadores

Ichinose después de estallar 3 encuentra la pelotica

Ichinose: listo! – se va a sentar también

Chirly: van dos! Quedan 4 puestos!publico apoyen!

Terumi con tan solo estallar una encuentra la pelotica dorada

Terumi: gracias Dioses! – se va a sentar…

...

A mileess de kilómetros en el monte Olimpo

Zeus: que no era Afrodita?

Dione: crei que le llamaban Afrodi?

Zeus: vamos que no es Afrodita!

Dione: jum los humanos están mas safados que nosotros

Zeus: le matare a ese Afrodi que quiere hacerse pasar por mi hija!

…

Chirly: vamos chicos quedan 3 puestos!

Hiroto: Fubuki! Suéltala! – le regaña como se le regaña a una mascota – Sabes que tengo mas posibilidades de ganar!

Fubuki: no estare nominado! Jamás!

Chirly: y con un poquito de regocijo yao...

-nada de eso! – gritan los dos mientras peleaban la pelotica dorada como si fuera lucha libre

-jajajaja – rien esa parte del publico alteradora de hechos, de paso sacan fotos para seguir alterando los hechos

Fubuki y Hiroto pierden la pelotica la cual corre a los pies de Midorikawa

Midorikawa: tengo una!

-noo! – Fubuki y Hiroto gritan decepcionados por perderla

Kazemaru: ah! Porque no encuentro una!

Tsunami: no eres el único! Ah!Aun quedaban muchos globos y nada que encontraban

Chirly: solo dos puestos! Dos! Dos!

Aplausos y gritos de apoyo

...

Con las porras de Lika, bailaban el asereje

Lika: asereje!

Toko: Ja! Deje!

AKi: deje la puerta abierta

Haruna: se metieron los rateros

Natsumi: me robaron los calderos

Fuyuka: y la olla del café!

Lika: uuuh!

-O.O! – todos las miran raro

Natsumi: te lo dije Lika daríamos pena! – dice avergonzada

Fudo: porras de quinta!

Kido: oye no lo son hay esta mi hermana!

Fudo: pues peor!

-buuu! – las abuchean y todas salen corriendo fuera del estudio

...

Fubuki: encontré! – exclama y se va a sentar

Chirly: solo uno! Uno! Uno! Vamos!

Tsunami: no puedo perder no puedo perder!

Kazemaru: encontré!

Hiroto: no puede ser! Perdi!

Chirly: ah! Hum!.. so.. Felicidades Kazemaru! Lindo hermoso!, Hiroto, tsunami lo siento están nominados

Hiroto: no puedo estar nominado! Soy el rey de este programa!

Chirly: dejate de presunciones

Hiroto:humm

Chirly: ok los 6 que ganaron prepárense y escuchen los que les toca hacer jeje

**/6 Ganadores para demostrar que son el chico lindo deberán….**

/Comerciales/

Aparece la gran Konata-sama

-Timoti, timoti, timoti..Timoti!

El shampoo de los Otakus! Y lo recomienda la reina!

/Comerciales/

/...**Deberan… hacer sus propias orejitas de cualquier animal, actuaran para todos y se comportaran como los animales que son/**

-ah?

Chirly:jeje vamos regresen al hotel y esta tarde se presentaran

Todos asienten y regresan al hotel media estrella

Chirly: estas son sus nuevas habitaciones

Habia 8 colchones tirados en el suelo solo dos ventiladores de pie, una nevera

Goenji: esto es solo una habitación

Chirly: asi es disfruten! – se va

Midorikawa: los servicios de este lugar son cada vez peores

Fubuki: al menos tenemos comida – sonríe y abre la nevera, mira y la vuelve a cerrar – si comida

Tsunami: quita a ver! – lo empuja y abre – ah! Harina! Nos alimentaran con Harina!

Goenji: esto es el colmo

Midorikawa: si ahora Hiroto quedara mas palido

Hiroto: ¬.¬

Kazemaru: tenemos agua al menos!

Terumi: y chicles de eucalipto?

Fubuki: no resistiré aquí

Ichinose: ni yo..

Todos se acuestan en sus colchones muy deprimidos hasta que...

Tocan la puerta interrumpiendo su tranquilidad

Goenji: Tsunami abre

Tsunami: ve tu fubuki!

Fubuki: no… que valla midorikawa

Midorikawa: ve Hiroto!

Hiroto: tu no me mandas que valla ichinose

Ichinose: porque mejor…

Mientras ellospeleaban por quien iba a abrir Terumi abre la puerta

Terumi: hola –saluda neutralmente a las dos personas que también lucian serias aparentemente

¿?: venimos de loes estudios nos dejas pasar?

Terumi: claro

Kazemaru: quienes son?

¿?: de pie! – grita el mayor y ellos lo hacen

¿?: hola chicos soy Hanako! (**si me toco meterla tambien aqui)**

/**Hanako una chica rara tiene antecedentes de ser una loca fan en este fics, 14 años cabello castaño ojos azules, se le conoce como Nako y le gusta acosar/**

¿?: yo soy negi

**/negi, un chico "serio" con antecedentes de asesino serial, 15 años cabello café ojos marron, se le conoce como "el nooo" por su pasado de violador.../**

Los chicos retroceden tres pasos asustados después de escuchar la descripción de cada uno

Chirly: hola!

Ichinose: oye ellos que?

Chirly: ah si! Me remplazaran por dos semanas

Fubuki: son?... amigos tuyos?

Chirly: si porque?

Hiroto: con razón..

Chirly: jum ¬¬… ok ellos dos acaban de ser liberados de una clínica de rehabilitación

Goenji: como puedes enviarnos a estos

Negi: cállate o si no… - le mira fríamente

Goenji: O.O!... – se queda callado evitando esa mirada

Chirly: ah.. bueno parece que ya se llevan bien nos vemos!

Midorikawa:en estos momentos estoy empezando a pensar que la otra presentadora no se veía tan peligrosa como es…aaah! – una flecha pasa a pocos milímetros de su cara

Hanako: silencio! – guardando su arco y flecha

Todos asienten

Negi: bueno idiotas – comienza a caminar de un lado para otro viéndolos a cada uno

Midorikawa: este si tiene cara de violador – le murmura a Kazemaru

Kazemaru: jeje si

Negi: ustedes! – los jala a ambos de su cabello (como si no tuvieran mucho jaja) y los tira al suelo, los otros los veian asustados

Negi: flexiones! O si no…

-si! – comienzan hacer las flexiones

Hanako: eso no es necesario… bueno los 6 ganadores por favor metan la mano en esta urna y sabran que animal les toca nos vemos en 30 minutos en el estudio

-si! – sacan sus papeles

Negi: ya oyeron 30 minutos! O si no…- sale despacio sin dejar de verlos

Hanako: anda deja de asustarlos! – lo jala de su camisa y cierra la puerta

Kazemaru: este tipo si que da miedo

Ichinose: si

Terumi: bueno vallamos a hacer ese disfraz...

* * *

><p><strong>dentro de poco actualizo proximo capitulo y ese si que estara raro y demasiado kawai! jaja<strong>

**veran a estos bakas como animales... me gustaria responderles peor como siempre no tengo tiempo -.-...**

**Matta nee y Arigatoo!**


	26. Inazuma animal nn

**aqui esta el capitulo mas ridiculo jeje mentis creo q hasta yo senti pena ajena con estos chicos **

**disfruten! n.n**

***Aki-nee.19 no le pertenece la serie inazuma eleven, solo utiliza sus personajes para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

…

Inazuma animal

El programa estaba apunto de comenzar

El escenario estaba decorado como el cuarto de algún bebe, cojines, juguetes, etc. Esa seria la escenografía en la que actuarían los chicos ganadores

Aplausos y entran los dos nuevos y temporales presentadores

Hanako: atención los jurados de hoy serán aki! (obligada) la entrenadora Hitomiko! (pagada) y yo! (voluntaria)

-sii!

Negi: jodi**! Gente están listos para la presentación! – grita como todo un rockero

-siii!

Hanako: aquí vamos, este chico le gusta el futbol

Negi: a todos les gusta hanako -.-

Hanako: ah! Ah… si

Negi: yo sigo! Un gran goleador! No le gusta el verano le teme a los ruidos fuertes una de sus técnicas especiales se llama lobo legendario saben quien es?

-Fubuki! Aah! – grito de fanaticas…

momento de silencio hasta que se escucha un...

-vee… - aparece Fubuki con orejitas de oveja, una colita y una bufanda de lana con una campanita

-aah! Aaw!

Fubuki: hum…. – se sonroja debido a los gritos pero debía actuar y hacer su rutina.

-vee..mee….. – camina de 4 patas y comienza a saltar en uno de los cojines

-aah! Kawaai! – saltan y gritan las fans apoyándolo

Fubuki se resbala de un cojin –aauhh vee – se soba su cabecita

-aaw! Kireii!

***Pensamiento Fubuki:** auh si fue verdad que me caí pero al menos les gusto

Negi: suficiente! Jurado su calificación!

Aki: hum 4

Hitomiko: 4

Hanako: aah! 10! 10! 10!

Negi: es hasta 5 hanako -.-

Hanako: bueno 5+5! Quiero comer ovejas hoy!

Fubuki: eh eh gracias….veee?…

-aah!

Sale del escenario

Negi: ok continuemos con esta cag**, ahora este chico se hizo pasar por un extraterrestre, le gusta el helado y dice muchas cosas raras saben quien es?

-mido-kun! Aha!

Aparece Midorikawa asomándose algo avergonzado

Negi: vamos sal! Rápido!

Midorikawa: humm guau! – camina de 4 patas

-ah! Aaah!

Tenia unas orejitas de pelaje café, un pequeño bigote y una larga cola peluda

-aaah! Kawaai!

***pensamiento Midorikawa**: bien ya tengo los gritos! Ahora vamos a divertirnos

Midorikawa: guau! – ahora comenzaba su rutina, olfatea el piso luego se detiene y comienza a "cavar" alza su pata y finge que orina pero tenia una bolsa de agua y la utiliza para fingir

-aah! Jajajajaja!

Midorikawa: guau! – rie y finje que echa la tierra de vuelta luego sale del escenario corriendo

Aki: jajaja que gracioso! Un 4!

Hitomiko: que decepcion…. –mueve su cabeza – 2!

Hanako: ha! Ha! Que lindo mido-kun! Quiero jugar con él! Un 5!

Negi: sigamos…. Ahora este chico es un excelente jugador tiene una risa divertida su mejor amigo Domon y una de sus técnicas es… saben quien es?

-ichinosee! Ahaa!

Lika: mi Darling! Aah!

Ichinose: humm – sale… Tenia unas orejitas de oso panda y ropa blanca y negra, **(mejor dicho tenia un disfraz de oso panda jaja)**

Traia también una rama de bambú

-aah! Ositoo!

Ichinose: n.n' – camina lento y se sienta, se lleva el bambu a la boca mordiéndola

-aah! Ichi! Ichi-kun!

***pensamiento de Ichinose**: ah! Mis dientes porque tuve que morderla!

-kaawaai!

Negi: ya ya! Si! Jurado?

Aki: hum mm.m… -

Negi: ajaa!

Aki: eh 5! – baja la cabeza sonrojada

Hitomiko: un tres

Hanako: que divino! Quiero un abrazo de oso!

Negi: ya vete Ichipanda!

Sale del escenario

Negi: el siguiente este chico es un gran delantero, conocido como el goleador estrella y atributo fuego y por hay dijeron que es Shuji en inazuma go

Hanako: oye no te adelantes al futuro

Negi: ok saben quien es?

-sii! Goenji-kun! Shuya!…

Sale repentinamente Goenji en 4 patas, con orejitas de zorro, bigote y una cola larga y peluda color café

-ashahshshaddhha! -las fanaticas babeando -kawaaii!

***Pensamiento goenji**: porque es que estoy haciendo esto?...bueno soy el zorro

Camina hacia una caja de juguetes y saca una espada y un antifaz

Goenji: soy el zorro! – hace la forma de Z en la ropa del presentador

Negi: aarg!

-hahaha! Bravoo!

Goenji hace un reverencia y sigue con su rutina, comienza a correr

-aaah!

Atrapa el peluche de conejito lo destruye dejando solo el relleno y se va

Negi: jumm… jurado?

Aki: fue divertido! Un 5!

Hitomiko: hum un 4

Hanako: aah! Quiero que el zorro me rescate! Un 5!

Negi: a todos les vas a dar 5? ¬¬

Hanako: algún problema?

Negi: no... siguiente! Este chico es muy veloz, un buen defensa y puedes confiar en el para todo también su nombre comienza con K y termina azemaru…. Saben quien es? n.n'

-sii! Kazemaruu! Aaah! Ahaa!

-miuu – se escucha el sonido de fondo y aparece kazemaru con unas orejitas color cafes, un cascabel, una larga cola los bigotes y un laso en la pata

Kazemaru: miuu

-kaawaiii! Neko!

***Pensamiento Kazemaru**: woo si que tengo fans, ahora debo hacer mi rutina tengo que ganar puntos

La gatita kaze, el gatito kazemaru se monta a un sillón y se estira, ronronea y comienza a aruñar el cojin

-miuuuu….. miuu…*ronronea* – mueve la pata y se acuesta a dormir

-aaaah! Kawaaii!

Negi: ya ya vete! Jurado?

Aki: jeje genial un 5!

Hitomiko: huum 4

Hanako: hum rruu...*ronronea* puedo ser tu gatita?... – mirada acosadora

Negi: deja de hacer eso!

Hanako: que? – pone caritas – ok 5!

Negi: ahora el próximo y ultimo! Este chico tiene el cabello mas largo que rapunzel! Un excelente mediocampista y delantero una de sus técnicas se llama Alas ce..

-terumi Afuroo! Aaah!

Negi: si ese… malditas no me dejaron terminar – masculla

Terumi se asoma moviendo su naricita color rosa

-asahshas!

Sale con sus orejitas de conejo y una colita pomposa, da unos pequeños saltos y mueve las orejas **(es eso posible? No importa)**

-aaaaaaaaaah!

Terumi toma una zanahoria y comienza a comer como un conejo

***Pensamiento Terumi**: Y.Y no me gusta la zanahoria! wacala...

Termina y vuelve a mover las orejas y la colita

-aaah!

Aki: jeje le doy un 4

Hitomiko: hum un 5

Hanako: OMG! Hitomiko dio un 5!

Hitomiko: ok 4!

Hanako: hum la próxima me callo… aaaw terumi juguemos a las conejitas playboy – otra mirada acosadora

Negi: ¬.¬ eso fue todo por hoy!

Hanako: ya? Hay yo quiero seguir viéndolos!

Negi: suficiente! En el próximo programa veremos quien es el chico lindo de esta prueba!

Hanako: adiooss!

Aplausos y fuera transmisión

/**comerciales/**

Ya los viste! (leistes! XD) actuar!

Ahora da tu propia puntuación a cada partcipante y asi ganaran mas puntos

Por ejemplo mis puntos:

Fubuki: 5 puntos

Kazemaru: 4puntos

goenji: 4 puntos

Ichinose: 4puntos

Terumi: 5 puntos

Midorikwa: 5 puntos…

LLEGO el momento de apoyarlos al máximo! Por cada prueba que hagan se sumaran los puntos que cada participante obtenga eso le dara mas chances de ganar

**/Fin comerciales/**

Detrás del escenario

Kazemaru: fius espero que ridiculizarnos haya servido de algo

Goenji: si eso espero

Todos se quitan sus orejas y otros, regresan al inservible hotel

Todos llegan cansados ya era tarde y para "acabar de rematar" no había luz eléctrica, cada uno se tiran en sus colchones.

Tsunami: quitateee me aplastaas! – empuja a Midorikawa que se había equivocado de colchon

Midorikawa: ya perdón! Ni que estuviera tan pesado! – se acuesta en el otro

Kazemaru: quitate – mirada fría a midorikawa que una vez mas se ha equivocado

Midorikawa: rayos! Donde caiga no me levanto! – se tira y solo escucha el quejido de alguien - que fue eso?

Llega la electricidad y el pobre Hiroto estaba sin aire

-midorikawa! -gritan los otros

Midorikawa: haay! Lo siento Hiroto!

Hiroto:…..

Fubuki: Hiroto?

Hiroto: …..

Tsunami: oh… oye!

Hiroto: ….

Midorikawa: deja de asustarnos! – lo patea y Hiroto se voltea sin reaccionar

-…..

-Hiroto? O.O!... …..

Pobre Hiroto, mejor dicho pobres todos ellos si no despiertan a Hiroto y los culpan de asesinato

* * *

><p><strong>Midorikawa: hiroto se murioo! por mi culpa<strong>

**-que va solo es para asustarlos! **

** Jajaja Ok espero que les halla gustado Gracias por sus reviews por estos encuentro las ganas de seguir n.n**

** hasta prontoo! y muchos saludos!**


	27. Nueva competencia Premio o castigo 1

**inazuma eleven no le pretenece a esta autora solo utiliza a los personajes para su diversion...**

**Los puntos obtenidos de la competencia anterior se daran a conocer nunca -.- jujuju**

* * *

><p>La luz del sol entra por la ventana, ese rayo de luz apacible y suave ilumina el rostro de los 8 chicos que participan por el gran premio y reconocimiento.<p>

Fubuki: pero atsuya yo quiero anotar goles también – murmura el peliplata soñando

Tsunami: si llévame a la atlantida sirena preciosa – habla dormido también soñando con que estaba siendo secuestrado por una sexy sirena.

Goenji, ichinose y Terumi estaban ya despiertos viéndolos dormir aun

Kazemaru: no quiero eso mama! Quiero todos los pokemones ya tengo que atraparlos todos! – dice dormido

Midorikawa: maldita profesora! Ya vera como destruiré su casa!... ASTEROIDE DESTRUCTOR!

-jajaja – los tres rien por lo bajo para no despertarlos y arruinar su diversión

Ichinose: oigan hiroto nunca despertó

Goenji: cierto oye hiroto – lo sacude y este no reacciona

Terumi: esto ya me parece peligroso

De pronto tocan a la puerta

Ichinose: yo ire a ver – antes de que pudiera abrir negi empuja la puerta y a ichinose

Negi: a ver! Despierten!

Ninguno de los que tranquilamente dormian despertaban

Hanako: yo me hago cargo – se acerca a kazemaru acostándose a su ladito – kaze-kun miuuu –le pasa una pluma por la nariz

Kazemaru: jeje no mami no quiero peluches jeje

Negi: hanako no encuentras otra forma de despertarlo

Hanako: que estas celoso?

Negi: noo! Y ahora callate – se regresa al pasillo y toma dos valdes con agua – a despertar! – arroja el agua sobre goenji, ichinose y terumi

Goenji: ya estamos despiertos sabias -.-

Terumi: jum imbécil

Negi: que dijiste rapunzel!

Terumi: lo que oiste!

Negi: ah sii! Te callas o si no…

Terumi: esta bien – se cruza de brazos

Hanako comienza a sacudir a los chicos que despiertan lentamente

Tsunami: que hacen ustedes aquí?

Hanako: venimos a decirles que el programa inicia mas temprano y… oigan que pasa con Hiroto?

Los chicos se miran entre si

Negi: mier** que le hicieron pervertidos!

-nada! Y no somos pervertidos!

Hanako: oh oh a la presentadora chirly no le gustara esto

Negi: llamen la ambulancia!

Llevan a Hiroto al hospital, los que fueron a acompañarlos goenji, terumi, midorikawa este último se encargó de informarle a todos los que le fuera posible.

Una enfermera aparece

Goenji: disculpe como está el paciente Kiyama –pregunta acompañado de Hitomiko y Endo

-hum haber ah.. si lo siento pero falleció

-ah!

-oh disculpen Kiyama a no él está bien, ahora mismo está dormido

Endo: dígame que fue lo que le paso

-tendran que esperar a que llegue el medico

Mientras Hiroto estaba dormido, la puerta se abre despacio asomándose una chica bastante triste

-Hiro-kun – murmura acercándose y sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado

-te voy a extrañar – cubre su rostro con sus manos llorando.

Hiroto quien en realidad estaba despierto abre uno de sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba y sí resultaba ser Ulvida, decidió seguir haciendo el muerto para ver hasta donde llegaba

Ulvida: Hiroto no te puedes ir ahora yo te quiero bueno mas que un hermano o un amigo no eso no importa te quiero mucho! –lo abraza y de pronto entra Endo

Endo: Hiroto! Con que te tomaste una pastilla para dormir con razón no reaccionabas y yo que creí que midorikawa te había partido una costilla jajaja

Ulvida se levanta sorprendida –que?

Hiroto sonríe aun con los ojos cerrados –Endo idiota –piensa Hiroto

Midorikawa: eh Hiroto aquí te traje…- entra con dos helados y cuando ve a ulvida se da vuelta

Ulvida: Midorikawa!-lo atrapa de su camiseta antes de que pudiera irse –me dijiste que había muerto!-lo toma del cuello sacudiéndolo

Midorikawa: ah ah En..do Ah ayu..da –sostenia aun los helados –salva a ..lo..s he..la..doss – se los arroja a Endo mientras seguía siendo ahorcado

Ulvida: te mataré Midorikawa!

Hiroto rie viendo como lo ahorcaba

Ulvida: y a ti también Hiroto! Por fingir que estabas muerto! –le dice muy enojada

Hiroto: lo siento pero ya suelta a Midorikawa esta morado

Midorikawa: ah…ah..

Ulvida: ups! Lo siento Midorikawa pero te lo mereces

Midorikawa: perdón después de haberte dicho fue que me entre que Hiroto solo estaba dormido profundamente sabía que no podía matarlo con colocarme encima

-O.O! –todos malinterpretan la frase

Ulvida: que…tu que encima qué? –repite muy sonrojada

Hiroto: Midorikawa sal ahora! –dice un tanto enojado

Midorikawa: ok anda Endo

Endo: si! Ya volvemos Hiroto!

Ulvida: hum – gira a verlo, él solo tenía una sonrisa amistosa de esas que podían molestarle

Ulvida: no me sonrías así! Lo que dije fue mentira solo practicaba para cuando de verdad alguien que quiera de verdad- ni ella entendía la incoherencia de su frase

-si claro… yo también te quiero Ulvida

-hum – se sonroja nuevamente y sonríen.

…

…

Después de todo lo ocurrido ahora los participantes estaban reunidos en el estudio preparados para salir a escena

Hanako: querido publico petición de los organizadores de este programa tsunami y Hiroto no estarán nominados, así que ellos podrán competir el dia de hoy sin correr el peligro de ser eliminados.

-sii! Uuh –aplausos y gritos y entran los competidores

Negi: bienvenidos idiotas la prueba de hoy consistirá en qué?

Hanako: dame eso yo leo! .. hum… interesante, es de premio o castigo escuchen!

**/en la prueba de hoy pondremos aprueba la capacidad de los concursantes para preparar una deliciosa comida lo que sea! Postre, dulce, sopa, informal, formal, etc. quien no resista las críticas del jurado será castigado y quien mejor sobresalga ganará su premio sorpresa/**

**Ichinose:** porque comida?

Negi: porque según el dicho la belleza está en saber ganarse el gusto de los otros

Hanako: eh… ese dicho no es… eh no existe

Negi: cállate… que no puedo ser original

Hanako: lo que digas… ahora chicos estos jurados serán muy crueles

Goenji: quienes ustedes?

Negi: jum

Hanako: son Lika y Reika!, Haruna y Fuyupe!...

-que hace ella allí? –pregunta lo más calmado su "padre"

Endo: oiga no le molesta de verdad que esté hay?

Kudo: quien?

Endo: olvídelo, menos mal Aki no está allá –coloca su brazo alrededor en el puesto de al lado, creía que era Aki la que estaba ahí pero era Osamu

Endo: mier! –se aleja asustado colocando su mano en el pecho sin aliento y muy pálido –me mataste del susto!

Osamu: ¬.¬

Endo: donde está Aki?

Hanako: Aki y Natsumi! Queen y Kii!

Terumi: me parece injusto ellas tomaran la decisión personalmente

Negi: te equivocas! Ellas saben lo que hacen y si fallan… - las mira a todas perversamente

-si si si si –mueven todas la cabeza afirmando con miedo

Hanako: cielos Negi con que las amenazaste

/**Flash back/**

**…..**

**ERROR DE FORMATO**

**,…**

**/Fin FlashBack/**

Hanako: -.-' eso que fue negi?

Negi: quieres callarte que comience la prueba!

Los participantes se colocan sus trajes de cocineros, cada uno con delantales blancos decorados con motivos de Miku y los gorros con una caricatura de Hamtaro

Tsunami: estos son los peores uniformes

Ichinose: me parecen lindos –sonrie

Terumi: miren Kazemaru estas en el delantal!

Kazemaru: eh…- frunce en ceño –como me confundes con Miku!

Terumi: ah? Es que deje las gafas – se coloca unos lentes haciendo poses hacia el público y las cámaras

Goenji: payaso… - dice entre suspiros

Hiroto: Midorikawa hagamos algo –le mira seriamente como si estuviera tramando algo

Midorikawa: Oh mi Dios! Quee! – grita asustado y alejandose

Hiroto: u.u' calmate! – le jala de su cola de caballo –tengo una estrategia para ganar –le dice en voz baja

Midorikawa: suéltala haber –responde de igual forma

Fubuki: QUE ESTAn TRAMANDO HIROTO Y MIDORIKAWA ACASO TRAMPA! – grita fuertemente

-fubuki te has ganado dos enemigos –dicen al mismo tiempo con miradas asesinas

Hanako: estas listos chicos!

-siii! –corren cada uno a las pequeñas cocinas que estaban alineadas en el escenario en dos columnas, en las primeras filas del publico estaban las chicas esperando a que acabaran

En la columna uno estaban Tsunami luego Fubuki detrás Ichinose y por ultimo Hiroto, en la otra columna estaba Goenji, Terumi, Kazemaru y Midorikawa.

Tsunami saca unas sardinas y cuando estaba apunto de cortarlas

-por favor Tsunami no nos mates! – le dice una sardina

Tsunami: ah? Ooh poseidon esto es lo que causa ese polvo que encontré en la nevera

Fubuki tenía una ligera y tranquila discusión con Terumi

Fubuki: deja de tirarme las conchas! – le amenaza con un cuchillo la perdida personalidad de Atsuya había regresado momentáneamente

Terumi: ah! Que ahora eres Atsuya?

Fubuki: ahora no Atsuya! Tu no sabes cocinar!

Atsuya: quiero ganar!

Terumi: eh?

Y los 4 ultimos cantaban mientras cocinaban

Ichinose: _"Lolli lolli lollipop acércate dulcemente"_

Kazemaru: _"loll lolli lollipop a mii susurrame"_

Hiroto: "_lolli lolli lollipop acércate frescamente"_

Midorikawa: _"Lolli lolli lollipop a ti te quiero"_

Negi: malditos cantando para ganar! Eso no vale!

Hanako: hay dejalos cantar – con corazones en sus ojos al igual que las fans

Negi: noo dejen de cantar o si noo! ….

Los 4 bajan la cabeza en derrotar

Hanako: con que los amenazas?

Negi: cállate y que te importa

Hanako: la cuarta vez que me manda a callar Y.Y

Negi: veamos como van

Los dos van puesto por puesto

Hanako: hello Goenji que preparas?

Goenji: hum un postre de vainilla con arequipe y fresas, se llama hum pequeño Shuya

-aaww que ricooo! Y lindoo! – gritan las fans

Negi: nisiquiera lo han probado! Mejor callense!

Van al puesto de terumi

Terumi: son galletas con forma de alas, se llamaran Alas celestiales la evolución!

Negi: ah claro evolución a unas galletas -.-'

Hanako: envidioso sigamos, ah! Que prepara mi gatito!

Kazemaru: hum decidi hacer un pollo en salsa picante, se llama ChikenHot!

Hanako: woo! Eres increíble kaze-kun! Si me caso contigo tu cocinaras!

Kazemaru: eh..?.. claro

Negi: claro, ya me imagino a un pollo caliente –dice entre risas

Hanako: y que hace… eh? Midorikawa

Midorikawa: estaba tan rico mi Hotdog especial Lesser! Que me lo comí pero ya voy a preparar otro

Negi: ja! Solo espero que no te lo comas -.-

Hanako: jum… ahora Hiroto! Siiii! Aahh!

Negi: que llegaste al punto G?

Hanako: aah! –le pega con una olla – ahora si dejaras tu envidia!

Hiroto: ah.. Hanako.. Negi? –lo señala

Hanako: ah si déjalo reflexionar – con un enorme chichón y desmayado

Hiroto: mi plato es un rica arepa de maíz con chorizo, queso parmesano, papita, mortadela y se llama Hiroto

Hanako: eh? Es enserio…

Hiroto: sii!

Hanako: bien por aquí Ichinose!

Ichinose: hola!... estoy preparando unos ricos tacos secretos, se llaman Ichitacos!

Hanako: divertido nombre…jaja ahora Fubuki?

Fubuki: soy Atsuya! No Fubuki!

Hanako: eh desde cuando Atsuya regreso?

Fubuki: desde que supo de esta competencia -.-…VOY A GANARR!

Hanako: y que preparas?

Fubuki: raspado de hielo….Atsuyaa! es en realidad una rica sopita de fideos! Se llamará FFA… (Fubuki Fidea a Atsuya)

Hanako: hum…. Ahora Tsunami?

Tsunami: pinchos de sardinas! - entierra a una en medio de una varita

Hanako: eh?

-ohh noo muerooo! – lloraba una sardina

Tsunami: malditas sardinas ya mueranse! Son Sardinas fritas y asadas se va a llamar PincheSar!

Hanako: oh! Estos chicos cada dia están mas locos! Ahora cortes!

**/Comerciales/**

Que rico disfrutar a esta hora, un rico pan calientico con tú bebida gaseosa favorita bien fría… pero eso no es lo importante ahora si quieres obtener uno de los patillos que prepararan nuestros participantes envía por mensaje de texto el nombre de su plato al número 555…

…..

…

y recibirás solo una foto de su plato con las migas!

**/Fin Comerciales/**

Hanako: y estamooss de regresoo! Mi amigo Negi ya está mejor!

Negi: si si auuh! – con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza – ahora que nuestros participantes acabaron

Hanako: el jurado probará sus platos al azar!

LLika: al azar! Crei que podría escoger!

Negi: NO!

Lika: jum ni con un golpe cambia – se cruza de brazos

Negi: jum…

Hanako: Jurado preparados?

-sii!

Negi: idiotas preparados?

-siii!

Negi: valla ya entienden por idiotas! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Hanako: el golpe te hizo efecto….

Una mesa larga cada una sentada esperando saber a quién le toca de los participantes probar su plato

¿podran las sardinas de Tsunami hacerse las muertas?

¿Midorikawa resistio las ganas de comerse su plato?

¿Atsuya podrá ganar?

Atsuya: sii! Ganaree! Raspados de Hieloo!

Hasta el proximo programa!

….

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: disculpen la tardanza no teniaaa ni un poquito de inspiración!... <strong>

**El proxi capi un adelanto del dia con las fans! Victimas Kazemaru y Hiroto, las que falten recuerden decirme a cuál de los dos…. A ver si puedo escribir el próximo capítulo más rápido y terminar este fic jeje**

**Reviews por responder Kawaichan, Daira y Sakurita-chibi****: **gracias por leer! si sé que a muchas casi les da algo cuando dije que Goenji habia sido eliminado jeje lo siento n.n...mil gracias por apoyar y dejar review aqui estuvo el capitulo espero que les halla gustado

**Bye! Bye!**


	28. Nueva competencia Premio o castigo 2

**inazuma eleven no le pretenece a esta autora solo utiliza a los personajes para su diversion...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Continua...**

**...**

Hanako: Nuestro jurado probará y dará su puntuación

Negi: esta comida es un asco –dice cruzado de brazos

Hanako: tu ni sabes fritar un huevo ¬¬

Negi: hum empecemos

Las juradas comienzan a probar cada uno de los platillos, los chicos fueron obligados a ser llevados detrás del escenario

Goenji: estoy seguro que mi postre ganara

Midorikawa: no si me hotdog las deja con ganas de mas

-raspadooos!

Fubuki: ya cállate Atsuya -.-

Kazemaru: eh Terumi te noto nervioso

Terumi: yo? Que va! Yo no estoy nervio-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o – sudaba como el pollo de Kazemaru en el microondas

Ichinose: va llover – mira el charlo de agua que había hecho Terumi

Tsunami: yo solo espero que mis sardinas estén buenas de sal – se resbala con el agua – auchai chai

Hiroto: y yo quisiera matar a alguien ahora mismo –mira sadicamente a Midorikawa

Midorikawa: que yo que hice? – en 5 segundos y ya estaba siendo ahorcado

Ichinose: calmate Hiroto! Vamos solo fue un descuido

Hiroto: DESCUIDO QUE LE SUBIERA LA TEMPERATURA AL HORNO Y SE QUEMARA PARTE DE LA MASA!

Kazemaru: ya ya! – todos intentaban separar las manos de Hiroto del cuello de Midorikawa

Se abre el telon…

Hanako: y aquí esta… eh? Chicos…

Negi: si odio! Pelea! Matense!

Hanako: ¬.¬

Terumi: cof cof ya todo esta bajo control – habla educadamente y caminando con elegancia

Tsunami: y este que?

Terumi: aquí terumi fotos! – hace poses y las fans sacan sus cámaras

Todos: u.u' tramposo

Negi: ya vengan chicos, las juradas dirán sus opiniones y su elección

Comienza hablando Natsumi – todos los platillos estuvieron muy buenos algunos mas que otros, otros muy pocos, otros

***blah blah blah blah blah blah*** - Natsumi golpea el microfono

Hanako: negi! Deja de hacer los efectos de sonidos! **(los que estan entre asteriscos n.n)**

Negi: es divertido jajaja

Hanako: prosigue ***hip*!** Natsum***hip!*** ...O.O…Negii!

Negi: sigue sigue- aguantando las ganas de reir

Natsumi: el plato de Tsunami ***Hip*….** ¬.¬

Negi: :)….

Tsunami: si?

Aki: ricas sardinas!

Lika: les falto algo de sal pero bien

Tsunami: fius soy el mejor!

Ulvida: hum el de.. Ichinose…

Ichinose: el mio si?

Lika: hay estuvo riquisimooo como siempre cielito! – empuja a Ulvida

Ulvida: ¬.¬ que maleducada

Fuyupe: le faltaron mas… - comienza a hablar y Lika le lanza una mirada super extra peligrosa – estuvieron perfectos los ichitacos –dice rápidamente

Hanako: Lika… en que se había quedado? Nada de preferencias

Lika: tsk! – se cruza de brazos

Kii: yo sigo! El de mi amiguito Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: hay soy tu amiguito!

Kii: sii! Pero tus hotdog fueron un asco

Midorikawa: TTwTT… - cae de rodillas con la vergüenza encima

**-*dooownn!*** Golpee bajo! – dice Negi aun entretenido con los efectos de sonido

Reika: no estuvieron tan mal! A mi me gustaron!

Midorikawa: gracias! gracias! –se levanta ***fiusfius***

Reika: te doy mi apoyo y te atreves a chiflarme!

Midorikawa: yo… yo no fui!

Hanako: negi!

Negi se encoge de hombros riendo

Lika: el plato de Fubuki…y eh Atsuya

-VOY A GANAR!

Fubuki: y bien?

Natsumi: los raspados estaban muy neutrales sin sabor

***daaaaaaaaa*** si son hielo! – dice Negi

Natsumi: ¬.¬….

Fuyupe: y la sopa rica para el invierno ***cry…cry...cry***

Hanako: carajo Negi!

Negi: hay es que es tan entretenido! – aplaude como niño chiquito como cuando logra hacer algo bien

Haruna: Kazemaru y su pollo ***pio pio pio***

Hanako: OTRA VEZ!

Negi: n.n

Aki: estuvo super delicioso! Las salsa la cocción todo bien

Kazemaru: aah! Gracias!

-Kazemaru casate con nosotras! – grita el grupo de fans levantando un cartel que decía esa frase

Kii: el tal Goenji

-como que tal! – gritan las fans molestas

***aaaaaaaaaaaaah!*** - grito de niñas efectos de Negi

Hanako: esta es la ultima oye! –Negi levanta su pulgar

Lika: un postre super sabroso!

Ulvida: y la presentación estuvo muy impecable!

Goenji: gracias si alguien mas quiere solo llamen

-aah! Goenji! –grupo de fans todas con camisetas que tenían su rostro

Haruna: el ***#?="*** plato de ¬.¬... Negi

Negi: ya ya lo censuraré

Haruna: plato de ***piii*** Terumi… ¬.¬

Reika: que puedo decir ***tilín tilín*** buenas por las galletas en forma de alas

Terumi baja la cabeza agradecido

Todos: no que estaba nervioso ¬o¬….

Hanako: y ya el ultimo ***#/¡?*** ...Negii!

Negi: tranquis tranquis ya no hay mas efectos

Kii: el de Hiroto un desastre

Lika: oye siempre eres cruel -.-

Natsumi: me fije que había una parte quemada

Hiroto: y.y…_"maldito Midorikawa cuando lleguemos me las pagaras"_

Midorikawa: jijiji

Aki: pero la parte salvada estuvo muy rica

Haruna: y los ingredientes bien distribuidos!

Fuyupe: ah y tambien…

***KA BOOMM!***

Todo el lugar se inunda de humo

Negi: eh me equivoque de botón – dice envuelto en cenizas después de haber provocado un corto Hanako: te lo advertii! – corre hacia el con una venita en su frente a punto de estallar

Negi: noo! Hanakoo perdón! Hanakoo! –corre por todo el publico

Hanako: ven aca! Ahora aprenderas!

Negi: me dejas en paz! O si no…. – la mira seriamente

Hanako: o si no nada! Ahora mismo VERAAAAASS! – con una silla del publico persiguiéndolo

Negi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !

…

Todos: O.O - envueltos en cenizas

Kazemaru: que chico malo llorando a su mami

-jajajajaj –rien todos

Aki: oiga supongo que ahora son comerciales

-y tu lo has dicho Aki! Vallamos a unos cortes comerciales de 30 minutos mientras arreglamos todo el estudio

Haruna: de donde vino esa voz?

….

**/COMERCIALES/ **

**ERRORES TECNICOS ESPERA 30 MINUTOS PARA REGRESAR**

**MIENTRAS TANTO DATE UNA VUELTA POR TU BARRIO **

**(aparece Fudo Y Kido sentados jugando al ajedrez, pero estaban concentrados en el tablero sin hacer ningún movimiento)**

**... fondo en negro**

**…**

**Han pasado 10 MINUTOS – letras en blanco**

**…..**

**…..**

**Han pasado 20 minutos –letras en amarillo**

**…..**

**…..**

**Han pasado 30 minutos – letras en rojo**

**(Aparece Fudo a muerto en batalla por el caballo de Kido, Kido aun concentrado en el tablero sin saber que gano)**

**/FIN COMERCIALES/**

Fudo: porque rayos estoy en un comercial tan raroo!

Kido: ja! Te gane!

Fudo: ¬.¬

..

Todo estaba ordenado nuevamente, el escenario limpio las personas limpias, las juradas limpias, la presentadora limpia, el presentador en una camilla pero limpio!, los participantes sucios aun de cenizas!

Hanako: chicos! 30 minutos y no se fueron a limpiar!

Todos: argg!- rostros molestos ya que ellos tuvieron que limpiar todo el estudio

…

Hanako: oka! Estamos de regreso! Yo y mi amiguito Negi! – se acerca a la camilla

Negi:humhumhumhumhuhmhuhmhuhmhuhhm** (Traduccion: aléjenme esta cosa! Que no se acerque)**

Hanako: bien mis hermosos participantes preparence para saber quien es el ganador del premio y los dos que sufrirán un castigo!

Tsunami: dos?

Hanako: asi es y no estén seguros solo por los comentarios! ahora Natsumi?

Natsumi: el primer perdedor es…

-es…

Natsumi: Terumi

Terumi: nani? Yo?

-aaaaah! – se sorprenden las fans

Terumi: crei que mis galletas estaban ricas!

Todos: eso te pasa por confiado! Hahahahahaha – se burlan sus compañeros

Haruna: el segundo perdedor es…

-es….

Haruna: hay no quiero decirlo después las fans me odiarían

-aaww!

Ulvida: lo diré yo! Huhuhu el segundo es Hiroto!

Hiroto: yo?... yo…. Yo..

-aaaahh! – gritos de fans y miradas de odio

Hiroto: io….

Kii: si tu sordoo!

Hiroto: Y.Y…..aahh!

Hanako: tranquilos chicos no se iran de la competencia solo recibirán castigo

Terumi y Hiroto: QUE TRANQUILIDAD!

Hanako: jeje hay no serán tan malos… ahora el ganador

Lika: el ganador es….

Fuyupe: no Lika... – Reika le cubre la boca

Hanako: Lika en que quedamooss…

Lika: jum – se cruza de brazos

Aki: el ganador es KAZEMARU!

Kazemaru: ah! Sii!

Hanako: hay felicidades! Mi gatito! – se acerca a abrazarlo

Kazemaru: atrás! O.o!...

Hanako: eh… jeje bueno chicos vallan a limpiarse que el castigo será ahora

Kazemaru: y el premio?

Hanako: te espera en casa

Goenji: espera un momento mi Postre estaba mas rico!

Aki: lo escogimos por voto y la mayoría gana

Natsumi: Haruna, Reika y Kii apoyaron a Kazemaru, Aki, yo y Ulvida te apoyamos Goenji, Lika y Fuyupe a Ichinose

Goenji: empate?

Aki: luego Lika apoya a Kazemaru y Fuyupe para no empatar también

Fuyupe: hay no me culpen

Miradas de odio de las fans de Goenji

Hanako: bueno basta de palabrería! Hiroto Terumi prepárense! – mirada macabra

Hiroto y Terumi: glup Dios nos proteja de esta

…

**/COMERCIALES/**

Aparece negi en su camilla y con un cartel en su mano con algo escrito

Hanako: como tas Negi? – saluda y se da cuenta del cartel leyéndolo detenidamente

**"la biolensia contra el precentador es cada ves mas habitual para acabarla únete a nuestra pajina "FUERA HANAKO fan club" y me salbaras de este cer"**

Hanako frunce el ceño empuañando su manoo

Negi levanta otro cartel - ALLUDA!

Hanako: y sabes porque te golpearé!...

Negi mueve su cabeza negando

Hanako: QUE HORROGRAFIA!

**/SIN COMERCIALES/**

**…**

**…**

Hanako: cielos el programa de hoy se nos ha ido largo no crees Negi?

Negi: humhumhuhmhuhuuuuuuuuuuummmmm T.T **(me quiero moriiiiiiiiiiirrr)**

Estaba Hiroto y Terumi sentados en una silla muy incomodas

Hanako: cómo va el clima allá arriba? – las sillas estaban a 4 metros de alto sobre el suelo

Hiroto: hum tengo miedo

Terumi: no ser el único – responde sudando

Hiroto: Terumi espero que esta vez no estes mintiendo

Terumi: co-como cre-cre-cre-cre-cre-cre-cre-cre-es-es-es-es-es

Hiroto: -.-'

Hanako: que comience el castigooo! Primero yo! –toma una pelota dispuesta a lanzarla

Hiroto: si no hay ningún blanco Hanako como caeremos… AAHAH!- la pelota pasa por encima de su cabeza casi rozandola

Hanako: ya viste como jaja

Terumi mira hacia abajo y traga saliva al ver que bajo ellos estaban una huecos y dentro de este unos feroces lobos

Terumi: acaso no han pensado en que podemos morir? – dice asustado

Hanako: eh… QUE! No te escucho Terumi!, ahora pasen antis de Hiroto!

-siii! – van de inmediato los antis entre esos Nagumo, Osamu, Kii y Fudo si Fudo bueno solo para divertirse un rato

Hiroto: hasta aquí ….- comienzan a tirar las peloticas, las esquiva bien pero luego Nagumo tira dos de seguida lograron que una le golpeara en su cabeza y otra en su entrepierna **(PObree!)**

Hiroto: ah….ah…ah… Y.Y…. – se encoge y casi se cae

Nagumo: sii! Le atine!

-buubuubuuu! – gritan las fanaticas algunas ya estaban llorando quien sabe porque ¬.¬

Kii: hay voy yo! – arroja y golpea la mano de donde se sostenía de la silla

Hiroto se cae levantando un cartel tipo el coyote – Porque – decía el letrero y cae entre los lobos

Hiroto: hum…hum… a correr!

Y ahora Terumi estaba mas que asustado sus piernas temblaban y sus labios tambien

Hanako: los antis de Terumii!

Suben Kido, nuevamente Osamu y Fudo y para divertirse Endo

Terumi: endo tu también eres anti!

Endo: no pero quiero hacerte caer – dice inocentemente

Hanako: comiencen! – tiran las peloticas todas golpeando a Terumi pero él se negaba a caer

Osamu: tengo una idea – trae consigo una basuca y los demás la llenan de pelotas

Endo: disparaaa!

Terumi es golpeado por la cantidad de peloticas que le sacaron muchos chichones pero aun así no se dejaba caer

Fudo: y este tipo que? – se aburre y se va a sentar

Kido: jum tenemos que hacer algo mas

Terumi: nananana no me podrán vencer! – se burlaba moviéndose en su silla pero en un momento de mala suerte la silla se parte y cae –aaah! Salvamee! – iba directo al…

…

Suelo por que el hueco había sido cubierto

-que ya no se había terminado la prueba? – dice un técnico por hay

Hanako: OH dioos! Bueno ustedes tranquilas fanaticas que ellos van a estar muy bien! Los cuidare yo!

-tu….? – miran a Negi en la camilla -….O.O!... – bajan la cabeza todas – Y.Y

Hanako: negi me has dejado todo el trabajo y tu no dices nada!

Negi: hum humhuhmhuhmhuhmhhuhmhuhmh **(nos vemos en el próximo programa)** humhumhuuuuuuuuuuuuu **(no me dejeeeeeeeeen!)**

…

Luego de ese dia tan cansador y desilusionante los competidores regresan al hotel, Hiroto estaba rasguñado y con cara de "acabo de ver la muerte"

Y Terumi iba en sillas de ruedas con el cuello vendado con una carita de "acabo de ver el cielo y fue horrible darme cuenta de que sigo vivo"

Kazemaru tenía una grata sonrisa de triunfador había recibido su premio y estaba feliz, una cama con ventilador propio y un coctel de frutas también había recibido un masaje de pies y espalda y ahora dormía como un angelito.

Los demás estaban, estaban por hay dormidos en el suelo soñando cosas bonitas y una que otra pesadilla

Hasta el día siguiente la tranquilidad se perdió cuando alrededor de la nueva cama de Kazemaru estaban paradas su club de fans listas para disfrutar su dia con su ídolo, el cual no tenia idea y aun dormía

-a despertar Kazemaru! – gritan

Este abre sus ojos lentamente –que pasa?

-Hoy es tu día con las fanaticas!

Kazemaru: -.- tengo sueño – se vuelve a acostar y cuando se da cuenta estaba siendo arrastrado hasta el ascesor – ESPEREN! ESTOY EN PIJAMA! ESTOY EN PIJAMA!

-ASI MEJOR! – sonríen y se lo llevan

Hiroto quien después de haber descansado, se va hacia la cocina toma un poco de agua ya que eso era lo único que había, se viste y sale hasta el primer piso para sentarse cerca de la piscina a leer el periódico

-"EXTRA EXTRA VAMPIRO ANDA SUELTO" – Lee Hiroto en voz alta

Hiroto: vampiros? Quien cree en esa fantasia!

-hay esta nuestro sexy vampiro! – gritan unas chicas con vestidos negros estilo sacado de la película cazadores de vampis, y si no vieron esa película es porque no existe :P

En realidad estaban normales

Hiroto: esta quien? –pregunta dándose vuelta para verlas

-es él! – corren y sin que le diera tiempo caen todos a la piscina – dia de fans Hiroto!

Hiroto: hum lo que me faltaba después de tanto – suspira

…

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ EL PROXIMO 11 DE FEBRERO DEL 2013<strong>

**NAA MENTIRA **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! **

**JA-NE! ****^.****^33**


	29. Dia con las fans

**Yo: nya! Lo sientoooooo! la razon por la que no actualicé bueno fue...diciembre me llegó muy entretenido! (Dibujos, Bandas Visual kei, cumpleaños, navidad, el juego de Gaia, etc) jajaja y no tenia inspiración que es lo importante**

**No digo mas lo siento otra vez por la demora, aquí está este largo capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para su entretenimiento..**

* * *

><p><strong>Los chicos lindos del equipo de raimon<strong>

...

Negi se había recuperado pero tenía cierto temor hacia Hanako quien simplemente aprovechaba eso para asustarlo.

Los concursantes a excepción de Hiroto y Kazemaru que estaban con las fans, fueron directo al estudio para la próxima competencia donde darían todo de sí para ganarse el apoyo del público, televidente, radioescuchas, lectores, internautas, etc.

Se escuchan aplausos y gritos, unas barras bravas al fondo que son sacadas por seguridad y nuevamente y con más fuerza en grupito de porras de Lika con nuevas vestimentas, tops color blanco, faldas negras a cuadros rojos, cabello recogido y sus pompones color blancos con rojo.

Lika: a la orden los porros son gratis

Aki: Lika! De donde sacaste eso recuerda que puedes ir a prisión!

Lika: aah! – las oculta rápido al ver unos policías entrar

Fudo: otra vez estas porristas –dice fastidiado

-vamos Fudo-kun! A cual de nosotras quieres –dicen todas coquetamente

Fudo: hum yo…yo… - se sonroja viéndolas a todas –a… -iba a señalar a Haruna cuando Kido le doble el dedo a propósito

Fudo: ningunaa… - dice con lagrimitas en sus ojos

Hanako: hollaaa gente!

Negi: holaa!Ñeroos! Ñeraas!

-uuhh! Aah! – gritan con aplausos

Hanako: además de la competencia tendremos de regreso los videos en vivo y en directo del día con las fans!

-sii!

Negi: Hiroto y Kazemaru ya están con sus chicas veamos en que andan!

-sii!

**/VIDEO EN VIVO/**

Caminando por la calle iba Kazemaru seguido por su club de fans.

Kazemaru: las he perdido, cuando me di vuelta no las vi – habla hacia la cámara de video

Al otro lado de la calle

Mine: aquí estamos!

Kazemaru: ah que rápidas ^. ^°

Momo-chan: rápido Kazemaru tenemos compras que hacer

Kazemaru: compras?

Mikami: jejeje si Kazemaru tu seras nuestra arma secreta

Kazemaru: arma secreta? De que hablan? –pregunta un tanto nervioso por las miradas de las chicas

Shizuka: basta de preguntas entremos! – lo empujan hacia la tienda y la cámara muestra el nombre del lugar

STORE MAID

**/FIN VIDEO EN VIVO/ **

Hanako: wo! Que será lo que le pasará a Kazemaru

Negi: bueno a lo que vinimos hoy! Están listooss!

-siiiiiiiii!

Ichinose: quisiera saber la competencia de hoy pero rápido

Hanako: bájale a tu asare!

Negi: sii porque hoy tenemos una presentación especial de un reconocidísimo músico!

-uuuhh!

Fubuki: músico quien?

Hanako: con ustedes el mas rockeroo de todos! El mas guapoo del mundo!

Negi: su color favorito el morado! El mejor bailarin!

-demosle la bienvenida a…. – gritan Hanako y Negi – Barney!

-aaaaaaaah!

Terumi: kyaa! – sufre desmayo

Midorikawa: OMG! Es Barney! Pellízquenme!

Goenji: oigan! Oigan! Que onda con todos ustedes? –pregunta lo mas serio

Ichinose: si dejen las tonterías

Hanako: ok! Era una broma jajaja y terumi y Midorikawa mostraron ser grandes fanáticos

-claro que no! Solo finjiamos! – dicen cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo

Tsunami: ya digan la competencia!

Negi: si pero antes vamos a nuestra segunda cámara en vivo!

**/VIDEO EN VIVO/**

Hiroto después de como lo habían sorprendido, se fue a secar y se dispuso a disfrutar su maravilloso día con las preciadas fans.

Hiroto: llevamos horas caminando a ¿dónde vamos?

Noriko: es un secreto

Sakurita: más bien una sorpresa

Marigold: creí que no habría sorpresa

Daira: creí que no sería secreto

Lila: hay yo creí que Hiroto lo sabía

Hiroto: decídanse ¬.¬

Lila: es broma vamos a un acuario

Hiroto: hum súper!

Noriko: estamos por tomar el autobús – habla a la cámara

Sakurita: ya volvemos al estudio! Y nos vemos en el acuario!

/**FIN VIDEO EN VIVO/**

Hanako: basta de bromas! Ahora si chicos escuchen la competencia de hoy

**/los participantes deberán escalar la roca de la muerte…/**

Aparece en pleno escenario una roca inmensa

-O.O! – todos se asustan a excepciones de los presentadores

**/escalar hasta el final donde encontraran 5 banderines deberán tomar uno y luego bajar, el participante que no logre alcanzar recibirá castigo/**

Terumi: wo yo solo deseo no tener otro castigo

Midorikawa: esta fácil la prueba

Negi: ya escucharon cretinos!

Fubuki: porque siempre nos insultas?

Negi: porque se me da la cochinada gana! Ahora prepárense!

-sii!

Hanako: y mientras veamos cómo le va a Kazemaru! ;)

**/video en vivo/**

Mine: hola publico! Estamos esperando que Kazemaru salga del vestidor – dice frente a la cámara

Momo-chan: pero se niega a salir -.-

Shizuka: Kazemaru sal!

Kazemaru: no quiero! – grita del otro lado

Mikami: si no sales te obligaremos!

Kazemaru: no quiero Y.Y

Momo-chan: a la una!

Mine: a las dos!

Shizuka: y a las tres!

Abren la puerta del vestidor y Kazemaru les da la espalda

Kazemaru: no quiero…

Mikami: ya no seas niña sal!

Kazemaru: noo…

-gallina! Gallina! – gritan todas y se molesta

Kazemaru: está bien! – se da vuelta y se coloca derecho para salir con paso muy elegante

Mono-chan: te ves bien Kazemaru!

Mine: eres como Miku

En realidad estaba idéntico al personaje de Vocaloid, como el sueño de todo fan era el cosplay perfecto (imagen:)

Shizuka: jaja ahora si

Kazemaru: ahora si qué?

Todas lo empujan y salen a la calle

-Mikuu! – grita un grupo de fans

Kazemaru: qué? Hay no otra vez… -baja su mirada

Toman una cantidad de fotos y Kazemaru tiene que hacer todas las poses que le ordenasen sus fans

**/Fin video en vivo/**

Hanako: jajaja pobre

Negi: bueno al menos es doblemente famoso

Goenji: será que comenzamos la prueba!

Todos estaban frente a la gran muralla, listos con el equipo de seguridad instalado es decir, unas almohadas para amortiguar la caída

Terumi: deberían siquiera colocarnos cuerdas

Negi: tus tienes alas! – dice sencillamente

Hanako: preparados? Listos…

Negi: Listos?...

-sii!

Hanako: listos…

Midorikawa: con un cuerno que si!

Negi: yaa!

Midorikawa: hay ya digan ya!

Hanako: ya dijimos

Midorikawa: O.O! – corre a escalar mientras los otros ya iban más adelantados

/**Narrador:** Y….tenemos a Goenji en primer lugar!, seguido por Terumi, luego Tsunami, Ichinose, Fubuki y por ultimo Midorikawa, van muy convencidos de ganar!... oh que es esto!.../

Terumi: no vale! Suéltame! –Tsunami lo jalaba de su pie

Ichinose: ya me los pasé! – dice mientras pasaba

Terumi: vamos Tsunami no seas tonto!

Tsunami: si claro – le jala y hace que resbale un poco sin soltarse – te pase! :P

/Goenji alcanza la primera bandera!, Ichinose está por llegar! Tsunami pasó a Terumi por trampa! Y…./

Midorikawa: Fubuki ayúdame! –grita y

Fubuki: ayuda de qué? – mira hacia abajo

Midorikawa: a pasarte jajaja – pasa rápido por su lado

Fubuki: eh? –intenta escalar y Midorikawa lo patea del hombro –no es justo!

/Y parece que esta competencia no tiene reglas! Vamos si quieren ganar en esta prueba hagan lo que sea!.../

Terumi: aah! No perderé!

Midorikawa: ya te pase! Jujuju

/Ichinose y Tsunami logran la segunda y tercera bandera!, Midorikawa le falta poco por llegar y Terumi se ha quedado sin ganas/

Fubuki: naa te pase Terumi!

Terumi: no doy mas!

/Fubuki y Midorikawa llegan! Y Terumi no pudo seguir…. Es decir…/

Hanako: Terumi descalificado!

Negi rie en cámara lenta -xD

-QUEE! – exclama el publico en cámara lenta

Terumi: O.O – abre sus ojos lo mas que podía también en cámara lenta

-buuussshh! – alguien escupe su café en cámara lenta

Endo: oiga me salpico! u.u – dice en cámara normal

**(lo siguiente con música de suspenso) **

/que pasará ahora? Terumi se ha llevado una gran sorpresa…. Podrá el publico digerir la noticia? Podrá terumi asumirlo? Podrá Endo secarse el café?... ACONTINUACION LO SABRÁ…/

….

….

**/Video en vivo/**

Noriko: hey! Ya estamos vivos! – llama a las demás

Sakurita: y Hiroto?

Noriko: se ha perdido

Marigold: se emocionó tanto que se perdió

Sakurita: estamos en vivo, debemos encontrarlo!

Marigold: ya las otras tres fueron a buscarlo

-allá van! – dice el camarógrafo señalándolos y van tras ellos

Hiroto: hola! n.n

Lila: ya está la cámara comencemos!

Shin: hola publico! Estamos en el acuario y ahora mismo Hiroto…

Lila: está comprándonos dulces!

Hiroto: solo porque me obligaron

Noriko: ok ahora vamos a ver los delfines

Marigold: y…

Daira: ah si….

Lila: jeje no sabe lo que le espera

Hiroto: y ahora qué? – paga los dulces y se da vuelta viendo las caras de "planeamos algo" que tenían

**/fin video en vivo/**

De vuelta al estudio, estaba Terumi llorando y sus compañeros lo consolaban

Fubuki: no llores Terumi mira el lado bueno

Goenji: si ya no serás una competencia para nosotros

Midorikawa: y habrá más comida!

Tsunami: y no tendrás el día con las fans

Terumi: hay yo quería Y.Y

-aaww – exclaman las fans

Negi: ya dejen las tonterías! Terumi no está descalificado fue una broma ahora

Terumi : OMG! *.*

Negi: prepárense para la próxima competencia!

Ichinose: próxima? Es decir?

Hanako: si hoy se irán dos

Goenji: pero no es justo! Kazemaru y Hiroto no están para competir!

Hanako: aquí mandamos nosotros!

Negi: además hay que reducir los gastos

Midorikawa: tacaños!

Negi: vete a teñir el pelo!

Midorikawa: ¬.¬

Hanako: ya escuchen la siguiente prueba!

Ichinose: una cosa antes, la prueba anterior que finalidad tenia o que?

Negi: las preguntas están canceladas escuchen!

/los idiotas deberán jugar a futbol de mano!/

-FUTBOL DE MANO?

/un nuevo nombre, se dividirán en dos equipos y en vez de patear el balón lo tiraran con las manos, no hay reglas solo anotar al arco contrario, tampoco hay arquero y en vez de balón tiraran un globo de agua que puede estallar en cualquiera/

Midorikawa: no entendí! –levanta la mano

Goenji: que es futbol solo que con la mano y un globo lleno de agua

Midorikawa: y puedo hacer lo que sea!

Fubuki: con tal de anotar

Midorikawa: jeje ya lo tengo!

Hanako: formen los equipos! Mientras veamos como va Kazemaru

/Video en vivo/

Kazemaru: ayúdenme! – corría como si estuviera en una maratón mientras era perseguido no solo por las fangirl sino también por un montón de fanboys

-Miku! Miku! Espéranos! – gritan

Mine: les decimos que es Kazemaru? – pregunta mientras corría

Momo-chan: si pobre todos creen que es Miku

Shizuka: además se supone que es nuestro día no el de ellos

Mikami: apuren creo que casi lo tienen!

Corren para ayudarle

Kazemaru se va quitando su Cosplay y arreglándose el cabello mientras iba corriendo para que se dieran cuenta que no era Miku

-desnudista en público atención! – grita una oficial

Shizuka: desnudista? Oh oh

Mikami: hay esto se puso…

Mine: realmente malo

Kazemaru: no espere! – ahora era perseguido por una oficial y su club de fans.

-te tengo! – le tira su zapato haciéndole tropezar

Mine: ah Kazemaru!

Shizuka: lo atraparon huyamos!

Momo-chan: si vamos!

Kazemaru: esperen no me dejen! – coloca una carita consentida y a medio llorar

-aaww

- está bajo…. – comienza a decir la oficial – bajo mis órdenes porque he regresado!

Kazemaru: aam presentadora Chirly -.-

Momo-chan: caíste Kazemaru! –ríen todas

Kazemaru: si caí por culpa de un zapato

Mikami: se refiere a que todo esto era una trampa

Kazemaru: -.- es el mejor día que he tenido

Chirly: ahora sigamos con el día!

Mine: y más sorpresas

**/fin video en vivo/**

Hanako: hey! Estamos de vuelta! Y nuestra amiga también pero ahora…

Negi: rayos regresó! Y yo quería mandar

Hanako: cállate! Chicos listos!

-sii!

Negi: jueguen!

Uuh! – grita el publico

-a ganar! A ganar! A mojar! A mojar! – cantan las fans y los chicos comienzan a tirar el globo entre si, y al primero que mojan es a Midorikawa

Midorikawa: injusto!

**/video en vivo/**

Shin: eso Hiroto! quien es el que manda!

Sakurita: al parecer los delfines -.-

Hiroto: ayuglu! Glu! Ahwar! –estaba dentro de un estanque mientras los delfines lo perseguían y jalaban de su ropa

Lila: esos delfines son unos pervertidos

Noriko: pero así esta bien jeje

Marigold: vamos Hiroto! son solo 5 contra uno, tú puedes

Hiroto: no! Ayuda!

Daira: esto va para el álbum - comienzan a tomarle fotos mientras era atacado por los delfines que solo querían jugar

**/fin video en vivo/**

Después de divertirse van a tomar un descanso y luego se van para el próximo lugar, el próximo destino de Hiroto

En otra parte de la ciudad Kazemaru y su club de fans van caminando por la calle para ir también a otro lugar donde divertirse.

A decir verdad para ellos era poca la diversión ya que eran los objetos de entretenimiento

Y de regreso al estudio todos estaban mojados y no paraban de empujarse y tirarse los globos

Negi: -bosteza – esto ya me aburrió

Hanako: si fue un gran programa

Goenji: oigan acaso…

Fubuki: esto no era una prueba?

Negi: eh no

Ichinose: y entonces?

Hanako: solo queríamos verlos hacer esas cosas para divertirnos

Midorikawa: aah! Nos utilizaron para su diversión!

Negi: también para el público no es así? – alienta a que aplaudan

-siii! Uuuh!

Tsunami: #¬.¬

Hanako: jaja ya pueden regresar al hotel

Terumi: del que nunca debimos salir -.-

Negi: asi es tarados! Ya largooo!

El programa acaba pero el día con las fans no, solo faltaba una actividad que realizar y esta incluía a los dos clubes.

Noriko: ya casi llegamos

Hiroto: a donde me han traído? – pregunta ya que tenía los ojos vendados

Sakurita: llevas media hora preguntándolo

Marigold: y ya te dijimos que es una sorpresa

Hiroto: sorpresa? Hum no creo que sea tan linda

Shin: no digas eso Hiro, esta vez es diferente

Hiroto: pero la ultima vez colocaron una cara malvada

Lila: alguien cállenlo, le está quitando el suspenso

Daira: yo lo hare – le coloca una cinta

Hiroto: hum hum hum – es decir -me están secuestrando?

Lila: así está mejor

…

Ya casi iba a anochecer y Kazemaru también estaba de ojos cubiertos

Kazemaru: ya llegamos?

Momo-chan: no

Kazemaru: ya casi?

Mine: que no

Kazemaru: hum…. Ya?

Shizuka: no Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: esta bien me callo… -pasa tres segundos – ya?

Mikami: quee noo!

Chirly: hay si desesperas Kazemaru

Kazemaru: lo siento

Mine: no hay problema

Kazemaru: eh… llegamos?

Momo-chan: ya casi

Kazemaur: ya?

Shizuka: ¬.¬ estas bromeándonos verdad?

Kazemaru: claro que no

Mikami: pues ya para de preguntar!

Kazemaru: ok lo siento

Cri…cri..crii

Kazemaru: llegamos ya?

-callate! #O.O

shizuka: oigan nos pasamos!

Mine: eh?

Chirly: hace tres minutos

Mikami: por Kazemaru y la preguntadera

Kazemaru: lo siento -.-

Mine: bueno marcha atrás

…

-llegamos!

Hiroto: aaww! – le quitan la venda y sus ojos se llenan de alegría

Estaban en un mirador donde se podía ver toda la ciudad y las estrellas

Shin: y bien Hiroto?

Hiroto: no hay ninguna trampa en esto? ¬¬

Sakurita: claro que no n.n

Hiroto: entonces… - grita y se acerca al pequeño telescopio que hay estaba

…

Mine: llegamooss!

Kazemaru: al fin!

Le quitan la venda

Kazemaru: aaw nya! – al igual que donde estaba Hiroto solo que no era un mirador (en realidad estaban justo debajo del mirador)

Momo-chan: *.*hiciste como gatito!

Kazemaru: eh si

-kawaii!

Shizuka: ves Kazemaru no somos tan malas

Kazemaru: adoro el viento de este lugar!

Mikami: disfrutalo!

Chirly: que puede ser el ultimo

Kazemaru: que ultimo!

-es broma! n.n

Kazemaru: eh…o…ok

…

…

Los otros chicos regresan al hotel, mojados, cansados con mucha hambre y sobre todo con un Fuerte Resfriado.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto de hotel se secan

Midorikawa: aam que frio

Terumi: quien me abraza!

Goenji: sea serio!

Terumi: estoy siendo serio… abrázame Goenji! – corre hacia él con los brazos abiertos

Goenji: o.o! me asustas! – entra a la habitación

Tsunami: oye Terumi deja las tonterías!

Terumi: abrázame idiota! - se acerca y Tsunami también huye a la habitación tambien

Fubuki: hey Terumi que rayos te pasa?

Ichinose: está delirando – se acerca y le toma la temperatura – uh está que arde!

Terumi: verdad que estoy que ardo? – se acerca para abrazarle

Ichinose: eh te lo encargo Fubuki! – se va también cerrando

Fubuki: eh mejor Midorikawa – se da cuenta que ya se había ido

Terumi: aaw Fubuki ayúdame! – se tira sobre él abrazándolo

Fubuki: eh… vamos quítate! – se da cuenta que se había dormido – chicos! Oigan ayúdenme!

Hiroto: volvimos! – exclama feliz llegando con Kazemaru

Kazemaru: ups lo siento llegamos en un mal momento

Fubuki: qué? No oigan ayúdenme quítenlo!

Hiroto: si descansen – entran dejándolo con un buen problema con el cual lidiar

Fubuki: porque son así -.-

…

Y así termino ese grandioso día, Hiroto y Kazemaru tuvieron su magnífico día con las fans, Negi, Hanako y el público estuvieron entretenidos con las falsas pruebas impuestas a los participantes. Algunos durmieron bien y otros con resfriado, Fubuki se deshizo de Terumi dejando dormir en el pasillo.

Pero pronto la tranquilidad terminaría el siguiente día, gracias a los tres nombrados presentadores que los obligarían hacer cosas vergonzosas para el deleite de las fans y por el bien de ellos para ganar.

* * *

><p><strong>Los proximos en tener su dia seran... um diganme ustedes? Tsunami, Terumi, Ichinose y Midorikawa son los que faltan <strong>

**ok hasta aqui **

**YaneE!**


	30. Competencia de Idolos

**Aki-nee.19: debido a mi ausencia les voy a regalar dos capitulos de seguidos... bueno con pocos dias de seguido jaja disfruten! en este si que tenia ideas e inspiracion!**

***Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo utilizo a los personajes para diversion, solo me pertenece la trama y los Ocs**

* * *

><p>- el chico lindo de Raimon-<p>

...

En una sala oscura que solo era iluminada por la tenue lámpara de mesa. Se escucha los murmuros de alguien

-oh hiropon eres tan lindo regálame tus labios, ven aquí saga-kun soy tu bajo tocame en un Solo…

Dos personas osan por entrar y hablar con su jefe.

-feje, digo jefe! – grita Negi alias el "capo"

-aah! Porque me despiertan así – grita su jefe alias "la madrina"

-venimos a hablarle de algo muy serio – dice la segunda persona alias la "gratis"

-bien – da vuelta a su sillón colocando los codos sobre la mesa y hablando en tono de "el padrino" –que quereis? No ve que estoy tomando mi sueño de seis

**Alias Gratis, ósea Hanako**: lo siento pero tenemos que hablar de la próxima competencia

**Alias Capo, osea Negi**: si tenemos que elegir pronto al ganador

**Alias la madrina, ósea Chirly**: ok, quiero a esos insectos vivos o muertos mañana por la mañana cappiche!

Negi: hay ya dejemos de hacer esta estúpida escena y hablemos serio! – dice encendiendo las lámparas

Chirly: ok fue divertido! n.n

Hanako: como sea que haremos con los participantes?

Chirly: después de mi ausencia, muchas ideas llegaron a mi mente fue como un perro al descubrir que tenia hermano

-quee?

Chirly: eh esperen estoy diciendo incoherencias! Como sea les diré lo que haremos

…

Midorikawa: a competir! – grita despertando a todos

Goenji: ayer nos utilizaron como estamos seguros de que hoy no será igual

Ichinose: hum no lo creo llevamos tiempo aquí encerrados y es momento de que aceleren esto

Hiroto: si Ichinose tiene razón, ya vámonos al estudio

Todos salen y se van al estudio

…

Lika: chicas hoy es nuestro día!

Aki: siempre dices eso

Lika: pero esta vez lo será!

Natsumi: podemos practicar la rutina de hoy?

Haruna: si, no quiero pasar vergüenza

Lika: ok! Esperen Toko aun no ha llegado!

Fuyupe: fue al baño

Lika: hum con razón no se puede trabajar con ustedes!

Toko: ya estoy aquí!

Lika: bueno a practicar!

….

….

En el escenario mientras el equipo técnico ordenaba todo y el público iba tomando sus asientos, los participantes tienen una pequeña charla con el director.

Minutos después…

Hanako: hey! Lindo público como están! – aparece de un lado del escenario saludando

-uuuhh!

Chirly: están listos para la competencia de hoy! – grita saliendo del otro lado

-siiiiiiii!

Negi: y…. – se escucha una voz detrás del público y todos giran a ver – están preparados para aaaah! – se tropieza y cae rodando por los escalones

Chirly: para reir? Si! jajajajaja

Hanako: ah jajaja idiota! – se burlan ambas seguido de los aplausos del publico

Negi: fuck! Las odio! – se levanta y camina hacia el escenario

Chirly: como saben regresé!, y tengo muchas ideas preparadas para nuestros participantes

Hanako: si serán pruebas en donde colocaremos a prueba

Negi: hay no pues! Pruebas a prueba

Hanako: callatee!... bueno si serán muy vergonzosas para ellos

Chirly: pero deben demostrar que son capaces de representar al chico lindoo!

Negi: ahora con ustedes – se apaga el micrófono – eh? Hola! Hola! Probando!

Hanako: negi habla! – se enciende el micrófono justo cuando iba a hablar

Negi: no SIRVEE! – se escucha un molesto sonido– eh lo siento -.-

Chirly: ¬¬ con ustedes los Chicos!

-uuuh!

Lika: chicas chicas listas?

-sii!

Lika: ya!

Se colocan todas de pie y suena la música de fondo, dejando a los presentadores y a los chicos que iban saliendo con caras de WtF?

-bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Aah!

- bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Aah! Aah!

-bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Aah!

- bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Bo peep! Aah! Aah!

Cantan y bailan **(video de la canción aquí: para que puedan imaginarlas **

**www**.youtube.*com/*watch?v=tGQMQehH*Gng&feature*=related Borren los asteriscos n.n)**

Minutos de silencioo…..

….

Lika: aish…

-uuh! Bravoo! – gritan, apluden y chiflan

Haruna: lo hicimos bien!

Lika: kyaa! – saltan y se abrazan

Chirly: -.-'

Hanako: si muy bien!

Negi: cortes comerciales y ya regresamos! ;)

…

**/comerciales/**

**Quieres el ringtoon de las porras de Lika envía Hoyfuesudía al 123456 y tendras este sonido que hará bailar hasta tus audífonos**

**/fin comerciales/**

**…**

Hanako: regresamoos!

Negi: eso es obvio ¬¬

Hanako: no me corrijas!

Chirly: ya callense! Ya ven lo que es el amor! –dice al publico

-uuh! – aplauden

Negi: eh? Claro que no! – grita molesto

Chirly: bien chicos están listos para la prueba de hoy?

-sii!

Hanako: están listos para demostrar lo que son?

-sii!

Negi: están listos para darme su dinero?

-sii!

Negi: bueno vengan saquen

-eh noo!

Chirly: escuchen!

/esta es una competencia muy importante, deberán hacer suspirar a sus fans con lo mejor que tengan

N**ota: nada de excesos y perversiones, este programa es transmitido en horario infantil**

Deberán hacer una y exclusiva pasarela, modelaran como quieran solo para ganar mas puntos de sus fans y ahora piénsenlo!/

Kazemaru: pensar qué?

Midorikawa: salir o no salir? Porque me niego

Chirly: claro que no!

Hanako: es obligatorio y deberán pensar en la mejor manera de llamar la atención ok!

Negi: en pleno desfile de idiotas entienden!

-sii!

Negi: bueno ya lárguense y prepárense el primero en salir será Tsunami

Tsunami: yo porque? No estoy listo!

Chirly: 5 minutos vamos vallan a prepararse!

Se va todos detrás del escenario

Hanako: ok mientras ellos se están preparando

Negi: comerciales!

…

**/comerciales/**

**Estamos seleccionando las mejores canciones para bailar que serán parte de un futura competencia por eso… dinos tus 5 canciones (clásicas, modernas, legendarias, no conocidas las que sean) y quien de los participantes te gustaría que las bailara se seleccionaran las más rítmicas y las que concuerden… ej:**

**Bad Romance de Lady gaga: Midorikawa xD**

**Midorikawa: no bailare eso!**

**-es un ejemplo ¬¬**

**Esperamos tus opiniones! Matta nee!**

**/fin comerciales/**

…

El escenario estaba listo, una pasarela en la mitad y el publico alrededor de esta esperando por sus favoritos.

Chirly: listas!

-sii!

Hanako: tienen sus pañuelos! Porque yo si!

-sii!

Negi: son unas pervertidas!

Hanako: y tu eres un santo verdad?

Negi: si y espero que me veneres

Hanako: en tus sueños ¬¬

Negi: en los húmedos tal vez xD

Hanako: aah! :$

Chirly: ven lo que digo! El amor entre ellos brota como un jarrón lleno de hormigas

-quee?

Chirly: ^u^' olvídenlo… que pase el primero! – se van a sentar también

La luces se apagan un poco, poco a poco se comienza a escuchar la música de fondo (my ding dong)

Una luz color azul se coloca sobre Tsunami que salía con una toalla en su hombro, unas gafas oscuras estilo matrix, una pantaloneta de colores vivos, descamisado y con su tabla de surf.

-aah!

Camina con mucho estilo hasta el final acompañado de los gritos y aplausos, muestra una sonrisa deteniéndose.

Baja sus gafas y guiña su ojo pícaramente

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – desmayos, caras de idiotas y una gotita de sangre por hay

Regresa de igual forma y grita – sii! Lo logre!

Chirly: wo! Wo! Estoy sin aliento pero bueno no más que Hanako, ahora con ustedes Kazemaru!

Sale Kazemaru usando unos pantalones pegados color negro, pecho desnudo con una chaqueta de cuero color purpura

-kyaaa! – gritan y aplauden

Camina hasta el final con gran seriedad y al final sonríe mirando hacia la nada

-aaaaaaaaaaah! – desmayos y pañuelos rojos

Kazemaru vuelve y tira su chaqueta al publico

Hanako: es miaaaaaaa! – se tira a pelear con las otras hasta obtenerla

Negi: ok ya dejen sus gritos, ahora les presentaré a el idiota de Terumi! – se da vuelta y vuelve a resbalar callendole el micrófono en la cabeza

-lajajajajajajajaja

Hanako: aah! muero! ayuda! Hahahahaha- se queda sin aire de tanto reír

Chirly: yo tampoco puedo aah! Jajajaja! – sostiene su estomago quedándose sin aire

Negi: aah! Dejen de reir! Y.Y Hoy no ha sido mi día!

Ahora sale Terumi con una encantadora sonrisa, llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta todo color blando

-kyaa!

Camina haciendo gestos de gatitos y ronroneando mientras se acercaba a las fans

-aaaaaaaaaah!

Llega al final y luce sus piernas deslizando sus manos sobre estas de una manera muy provocativa

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –desmayos de fans pervets y mas pañuelos rojos

Terumi regresa riendo pícaramente

Hanako: uuf! Estoy que sufro de un infarto! – sube al escenario echándose aire – bien ahora con ustedes Ichinose!

…

Ichinose sale luciendo unos pantalones de vaquero, pecho desnudo un chaleco de cuero café y un sombrero

-kyaa!

Camina como todo un vaquero y muestra una sonrisa a sus fans

-aaah!

Luego saca su pistola que era de mentira y finge disparar para luego hacer una pose con su arma

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – desmayos y mas pañuelos

Hanako: aaw! Me mataste! Aah! Muero! X.X

Negi: O.O?... loca

Ichinose guarda su pistola y se quita su sombrero arrojándolo al publico luego regresa y guiña su ojo con esa misma sonrisa encantadora

Chirly: wooo! Estos chicos nos quieren matar ahora tomemos un descanso para luego recibir a los demás

**/comerciales/**

**Esto es una prueba…**

**Primera pregunta capital de Canada**

**Segunda pregunta probabilidad de… **

**-NO QUEREMOS PRUEBAS! :(**

**/fin comerciales/**

Chirly: hey de regreso! Ahora con los pañuelos limpios recibamos a Goenji!

Baja la luz y comienza la música de fondo la misma

Sale Goenji luciendo un estilo rockero, unos jeans negros con cadenas, una chaqueta negra con detalles en rojo.

Sale muy serio y a la vez con una mirada muy provocativa y matadora

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritos y algunas hipnotizadas por su mirada

Llega al final quitándose la chaqueta y quedándose con una camisilla finalmente sonríe muy pero muy seductoramente

-akyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – algunas se desmayan

Goenji coloca su chaqueta en el hombro y mientras caminaba para regresar con seriedad se da vuelta y vuelve a sonreir esta vez arrojando un beso a las fans

-aaaaaaaaaaah! – muertes y pañuelos completamente rojos

Negi: hay ya! Yo estoy mejor que él

-cry cry cry – lo miran como diciendo "sii claro e.e"

Negi: jum siguiente el idiota Fubuki!

-uuuh!

Fubuki sale quedándose parado sin moverse y dando la espalda, tenía un abrigo color azul con plumas artificiales blancas. Luego se lo quita y gira su cabeza sonriendo

-aaaahh! - tenía unos jeans blancos de lana y una camisilla blanca semitransparente.

Camina hacia el frente sonriendo, saluda moviendo su mano y haciendo poses tiernas

-kkyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luego toma un chupetín de fresa y se lo mete en la boca saboreándolo y provocando al público, luego regresa

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – desmayos de fans perverts y algunas deseando ser el dulce

Hanako: aire! Aire! Hay quien lo ve tan inocente pero woo! Yo también quiero ser ese dulce; ahora les presento a Midorikawa!

-uuh!

Sale Midorikawa – me esperaban! – grita

-aaaah!

Lucia unos shorts color café y un suéter con cierre, sonríe y camina hasta el final saludando y tirando besos

-jajaja kyaa!

Se detiene y lentamente abre su cierre con una mirada muy picara

-aah! Ah!

Lo abre y muestra una camiseta que decía "rey de los helados", antes de arrojar el suéter le da vueltas como si hiciera un stripper

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Luego se quita su camiseta utilizándola como si fuese una toalla, la pasa por sus hombros y por su parte trasera

-aaaaaaaaaaaah!

-O.O – se quedan impresionados y a la vez avergonzados sus compañeros

Luego arroja la camiseta y se va dando saltos

Chirly: jajaja tan gracioso Midorikawa! Y ahora por ultimo pero no menos importate… hay siempre quice decir eso! *.*…. Hirotooo!

-uuuuh!

Sale Hiroto serio y mirándolas a todas luego sonríe guiñando su ojo

-aaaaaaaaaah!

Tenía unos jeans de tela, un chaleco rojo con detalles en negro con los primeros tres botones desbotonados que dejaban ver su pecho

-kyaaaa!

Camina y se detiene luego mueve su dedo índice como si llamase a alguien

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sonríe y desliza su dedo sobre su cuello y pecho, luego se da vuelta terminando de desabotonarse se da vuelta y tira un beso a las fans

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – fans perverts desmayadas y otras recibiendo sangre donada

Negi: hay pero que exageradas!

Hanako: si fueras chica lo entenderías *.*

Chirly: ok se nos olvido decir nuestro jurado pero ya sabran díganme… - se acerca al jurado que estaba justo en frente de la tarima

Negi: parece que están….

El jurado estaba congelado boquiabierto y eran Toko, Haruna, Ulvida y Hitomiko nuevamente pagada para ser jurado

Negi: oigan weaas!

Toko: ah! Si – sacuden todas sus cabezas – bueno

Chrily: díganme calificación de Tsunami!

Haruna: 4! n.n

Toko: 5! *.*

Ulvida: 4! -.-

Hitomiko: 3! U.U

-uuuuuuuuuuuh!

Hanako: la de kazemaru

Toko: 4! n.n

Ulvida: 4! u.u

Haruna: 5! *.*

Hitomiko: 3! -.-

-uuuuhh!

Negi: la de Terumi

Haruna: 4! n.n

Toko: 4! n.n

Ulvida: 5! *.*

Hitomiko: 4!

Hanako: uff al fin cambió de numero!

Hitomiko: ¬.¬

Chirly: la de Ichinose

Toko: 4! n.n

Haruna: 4! xD

Ulvida: 4! n.n

Hitomiko: 3!

Lika: aah! Odio a esa mujer!

Hanako: ahora la de Goenji

Toko: 5! u.u

Ulvida: 4! n.n

Haruna: 5! *.*

Hitomiko: 4! u.u

Negi: sigue la de Fubuki

Toko: 4!

Haruna: 5!

Ulvida: 5!

Hitomiko: 3!

Hanako: OMG! Como se atrevee!

Chirly: si si ahora la de Midorikawa

Ulvida: 3! Sentí pena ajena! u.u

Toko: 4!

Haruna: 4!

Hitomiko: 3! Sentí también vergüenza ajena

Hanako: ahora la calificación de Hiroto

Haruna: 5! *.*

Toko: 4! n.n

Ulvida: 4! u.u

Hitomiko: que clase de hermano tengo! Un 3!

-buuu! –abuchean las fans a Hitomiko, ganadose una fría mirada de esta

Chirly: bueno creo que es todo

Toko: yo tengo una pregunta como lograron que ellos hicieran eso!

Hanako: nosotros no tenemos idea!

Negi: si el director lo sabe

…

Mientras en la oficina del director

-recompensa! Recompensa! – gritan los chicos

-si si hay tienen – les arroja unos billetes

Tsunami: cof cof falta

Goenji: si no fui hacer el ridículo queremos lo otro!

Midorikawa: nuestras camas yaa!

Terumi: si ya! Creo que perdí mi dignidad allá afuera!

Fubuki: y yo mi aspecto de niño bueno

Hiroto: y yo mi virginidad -.-

Todos lo miran raro y se alejan

-si ya les enviaré sus camas y mas comida

-graciaaaaaaaas!

…

El programa termina y regresan a el hotel, donde ya estaban las camas para cada uno y una nevera con algo de digno alimento


	31. Comenzando el día

***Akinee cambiando su nombre a Chirly jeje da igual"  
><strong>

TTwTT gomen neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Es increíble que no halla actualizado en tres meses, primero no tenia inspiración, segundo... este semestre de carrera ha sido muy pesado para mí, en fin… tercero ocupadisimaaa

El siguiente capitulo está basado en hechos reales… en parte ¬¬

Disfruten *v*

***Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo utilizo a los personajes para diversion, solo me pertenece la trama y los Ocs**

* * *

><p>- el chico lindo de Raimon-<p>

...

Como todas las mañanas de esos hermosos días que disfrutaban el gran grupo de finalistas, una vez mas fueron despertados de la peor forma que se les podía ocurrir a los presentadores.

Midorikawa se levanta estirándose, Fubuki frota sus ojos mientras se molesta por el gran bostezo de Tsunami, Goenji sacude su cabello sin despeinarse, Terumi se acurruca con su almohada dormido como un angelito, al igual que Hiroto soñando eróticamente y Kazemaru había desaparecido.

Ichinose era el mas despierto de ellos y se percata de algo extraño

Ichinose: etto oigan creo que…

Los demás lo miran y también se dan cuenta de algo pequeñamente inusual

-que hacemos en la callee! – exclaman y de la nada aparecen fotógrafos sacándole fotos

-eh? –

Algunos de ellos ni se molestaban en posar, otros tenia la cara de vergüenza ya que estaban en pijamas

Goenji: vámonos

Midorikawa:espera saldremos en la portada de la revista semanal "dreams&panties"

(para obtener la revista envie un correo de suscripción al correo que aparece en pantalla "d&ps(arroba)"

Goenji: no me importa! –se coloca de pie tomando las sabanas y almohadas para irse, seguido de Fubuki e ichinose.

Mientras sacaban las fotos, Hiroto despierta y ve a Midorikawa con Tsunami sonriendo a las cámaras

Hiroto: pero.. que? - a su lado Terumi ronroneando – wrf? Oye Terumi despierta

Terumi:hum noo – suelta la almohada y lo abraza

-la tengo! –exclama un paparazzi –esta va para la edición especial de la revista "youworldyaoi"

-quee! – exclaman el pelirojo y el rubio sorprendidos

Midorikawa: eh… Hiroto! Como pudiste! – coloca una cara de tragedia

Hiroto: poder que?

Midorikawa: yo quería salir contigo en la edición especial! Como pudiste remplazarme! Sabes que se acabó! Largo! Te odioo! – grita y en cámara lenta se aleja corriendo hacia el hotel, mientras es acompañado por un soundtrack de violines las lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos llorosos llenos de dolor y tristeza

Hiroto lo ve alejarse con cara de "y este que se fumó?", una gotita resbala por su frente al ver que Midorikawa le hace mofa mientras habría la puerta y soplaba su nariz con un pañuelo que había encontrado en la calle.

Terumi: que dramático

-dramatco vas a quedar tu! – exclaman tres chicas raritas con unas antorchas y filosas dagas

-O.O – Tsunami y Hiroto huyen

Terumi con cara de asustado les habla – eh… que hay de nuevo viejas?

-viejaaass! – exclaman furiosas

Terumi: etto que… que les hice? – sin responder a su pregunta las "viejas" comienzan a perseguirlo y este corre despavorido.

Resultó y acontenció que esas "viejas" como las solía llamar Terumi eran sus antis, imposible de creer pero eran sus antis después de haberse metido con Hiroto y como toda fan obsesiva nadie se mete con el pelirojo a menos que sea el adicto al helado (si Midorikawa).

….

Y así comenzó el día para ellos todo planeado por tres mentes expertas

-buen trabajo! – dicen seriamente

Chirly: plan b!

Hanako: bailar!

Suena música electrónica

-a trabajar! – grita el mandamás y jefe millonario del programa

-si… - dicen deprimidos y se van para preparar el espectáculo de baile que esa tarde tendrían los finalistas "supuestamente" lindos

…

En otra parte del mundo justo en el mismo hotel, cada uno de los chicos "supuestamente" lindos intentaban practicar su coreografía pero la música se mezclaba entre sí y espacio era muy limitante.

Tsunami: no cabemos aquí! – exclama el surfista con tanta obviedad posible

Kazemaru: me parece que Midorikawa ocupa mucho espacio –dice cruzando los brazos y el peliverde lo mira serio

Fubuki: soy feliz – dice inocentemente fuera del verdadero tema de discusión

Goenji: organicémonos bien

Ichinose: no podemos colocar música son diferentes temas! – dice con la misma obviedad posible

Kazemaru: dividamos el espacio y colocamos la música mas bajo

Hiroto: me reúso a esa idea

Midorikawa: así como te reusaste a salir conmigo en la edición especial! –vuelve a montar la misma escena y Hiroto sin importancia lo mira raramente con un ligero tic

Terumi: juu Hiroto es mio! – dice y lo abraza de sorpresa por la espalda

Midorikawa: aam? – abre su boquita comenzando sus labios a temblar –es es cierto? –pregunta apunto de llorar

Hiroto: hay ya dejen la tontería los dos! – empuja a terumi haciendo que se golpee la cabeza contra el suelo pero como nadie le presta atención

Goenji_ Hiroto esto es serio –dice colocando una mano en su hombro

Hiroto levanta una ceja y luego siente que alguien mas coloca su mano en su otro hombro

Fubuki: si, nos afecta a todos por igual

Hiroto: que rayos les pasa! –exclama asustado

Tsunami: Hiroto no podemos permitir que las cosas sigan así

Hiroto: aah! Están trabados! – se sale yéndose al vestíbulo para practicar su baile tranquilo.

-uno menos! – dicen todos felices

Ichinose: saben que, no practiquemos ningún baile nos dejaremos llevar por la pista

-esta bien!

Fubuki: bueno ahora a dormir – se acuesta

…

En el lugar menos sospechoso del hotel, un baño publico a oscuras estaban Chirly, Hanako y Negi "jugando" un juego con una particular jugabilidad

Hanako: hum… vamos a jugar Negi-san – voz tipo (niña inocente y sadica)

Negi: vamos

Chirly: sii vamos a jugar a matarte (la misma voz sadica de niñita)

Hanako: jijijiji te sacaremos los ojos primeros!

Chirly: noo mejor dejemos que vea su sufrimiento

Hanako: asi mejor! Jijiji

Negi: eh…. –las mira asustado

Chirly: y con un bisturí – de su bolsillo un bisturí de cirugía (yiiaa! Siii la llevo siempre conmigo xD)

Hanako: te abriremos tu barriguita jijiji

Negi: O.O! ah…. Me están asustando

Hanako: gallina

Chirly: no quiero jugar esto

Hanako: otra gallina?

Chirly: es que la mujer del espejo – señala hacia el frente donde estaba el espejo – dijo que no

-O.O! mujer! – hanako y Negi salen corriendo

Chirly: ja cobardes – dice y siente que tocan su hombro – omg! Voy a moriiiirrr! – también sale corriendo

El técnico que estaba en el baño se queda con cara de "que idiotas" y sigue reparando el bombillo

Hanako, Negi y Chirly llegan a la piscina y estaban mas blancos que Hiroto haciendo una dieta baja en sangre

-a trabajar! – exclama el mismo director quien sabe de donde

-siii! Ya vamos!

…

…

Las luces se encienden, el escenario es iluminado por las perversas miradas de los fanáticos, un humo comienza a salir de la parte trasera del escenario y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-incendiooo! – grita Lika, las luces se encienden y todo el público sale, mientras llegaban los bomberos en el vestidor donde los concursantes y presentadores estaban seguros.

Una reportada hace de las suyas haciendo preguntas

-reportera: hola a todos! Estamos transmitiendo este concurso gracias a Jabon Paraiso!, bueno aquí tenemos a este chico

-me llamo Hiroto – responde tranquilamente con su vestimenta lista

-como sea, digame se ha enterado de los resientes casos de anemia en el hotel?

Hiroto: anemia?

-si

Hiroto: que no soy vampiro! – exclama y se va

-etto… bueno por este lado tenemos a… -se mete alguien en su camino

Fubuki: Hola mama! Estoy en tele!... esperen – coloca carita triste y tierna – no tengo mama – dice y se va sollozando

-ese fue Fubuki… ahora con ustedes

-el Gran Tsunami!

Midorikawa: tsunami! Ooh! – se va corriendo huyendo

-de verdad que les están dando de comer a ustedes

Goenji: yo puedo responder a sus preguntas – dice mas serio

-oh! Bien… Joven Goenji digame es cierto el rumor que dicen que se le ha visto saliendo con uno de sus compañeros de equipo

Goenji: -.-… fin de las preguntas – y se va también

-aah! Renuncioo! – tira el micrófono y se va, lo recoge Terumi

Terumi: voten por mi! – dice ante la cámara haciendo una señal de amor y paz mezclado con Victoria xD que básicamente es lo mismo

…

Los bomberos llegaron atendiendo el asunto, la causa del pequeño incendio fue…

-ni vuelvan a plancharse el pelo con plancha de ropa – dice el bombero y se va

Natsumi y Fuyupe estaban llorando, sus cabellos habían sido arruinados por Lika y sus ideas

Aki: pero que fue lo que paso? –pregunta llegando junto a Haruna

Lika: bueno….

**/flashback/**

Natsumi: Lika sabes lo que haces?

Lika: sii! Mi abuela se lo planchaba así! – toma un periódico, coloca un mecho de cabello de Natsumi sobre este, haciendo lo mismo con Fuyupe

Lika: quédense así – les dice a ambas quienes estaban inclinadas esperando, Lika va por la plancha la conecta y sin darse cuenta esta hace corto circuito.

Natsumi: lika ya?

Lika: si perate – comienza con el de Fuyupe cuando suena su teléfono y empieza a hablar distraída

Fuyupe lika?

Lika cambia al cabello de Natsumi mientras seguía hablando

Fuyupe: no hueles algo? –pregunta

Natsumi: Likaa!

Lika: si ya – cuelga y gira hacia atrás –aah! Sale humo! – grita señalando y dejando la plancha sobre el cabello de Natsumi

Natsumi: Likaa! La plancha!

La cambia a fuyupe

Fuyupe: espera quitala de mi cabello!

Lika reacciona y grita – incendioo!

Natsumi y Fuyupe salen primero y luego se dan cuenta de que habían quemado parte de su cabello

**/fin flashback/**

Haruna: eres un caso perdido

…

Unos minutos mas y todo vuelve a organizarse, publico, escenario, efectos de luces, de sonidos, efectos de toda clase…

Solo faltaban que salieran los presentadores

Hanako: Hooolaa! –exclama entrando caminando rápidamente hasta el centro de la plataforma

-Hollaa! – exclama el publico como simples tarados

Chirly: Bienvenidoos a este su programa favorito en busca de una estrella!

-Eeeehh?

Chirly: aah que si saben! Bienvenidos! ^^

Negi: y ahora… - voz grave

Chirly y Hanako: O.O

Publico : la misma expresión multiplicada por cien

Negi: listos para recibir a su amo?

Hanako: -.-º le dije que no hiciera esa presentación

Chirly: etto… ¿

-tu no eres mi amo fuerraaa! – le gritan desde el publico

Negi: ¬_¬ … -

-valla a jod**! Su **ta madre! – comienzan a tirarle botellas

Chirly: O.O lo odian

Negi: Hanakoo salvamee! – se oculta detrás

Hanako: ^^ aquí chicos tirenle aquí!

Negi: TwT … chic hi chi chirly! Ayudaa

Chirly: si puedes resolver el siguiente acertijo "una viejesita va auna ciudad

Negi: ala mier** tus acertijos!

Chirly: te jodes pues…

Y el pobre Negi se va del escenario hasta que el publico de barras bravas se calmaran

Hanako: ahora si… listos para la competencia de hoy?

-siii!

Chirly: que pasen los desgraciados!

-uuuuh!

Y entran los desgraciados acompañados por sus desgraciados trajes y sus sonrisas desgraciadas que les hacían parecer mas desgraciados de lo que ya eran

Ichinose: desgraciados?

Hanako: si bueno escuchen la competencia de hoy

Kazemaru: pero si ya la sabemos!

Chirly: solo escuchen!

_/los desgraciados participantes deberán competir entre sí para ganar puntos, demostraran sus habilidades artísticas y rítmicas ante el publico, quien haga la mejor coreografia tendrá un premio, quien haga la peor un severo castigo… y que empiece el Baile de los desgraciados!/_

Hiroto: de cuando aca somos desgraciados?

Hanako: hay superenlo!

Chirly: cierto, bueno nuestros desgraciados regresaran a camerinos para prepararse

Ichinose: desgraciados otra vez!

Chirly: todo el mundo lo supera menos ustedes!

Hanako: vamos! Vamos! Muévanse!... que el primer desgraci

-yaaaa! – gritan los competidores mientras se iban

Hanako: ja! Desgraciados aguafiestas

…

Y después de acabar con la palabra "Des**ect" y su repetidera fastidiosa, organizan el escenario para la primera presentación que sería la de…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Chirly: hasta el próximo capitulo! ^^<strong>

**Negi: enserioo!**

**Hanako: crueldad TwT**

**Chirly: gracias por esperar, por comprender, por leer, por dejar su comentario, aunque no lo merezca por demorarme TwT**

**Negi: los obligo a dejar un review sino yo mismo voy y las ...  
><strong>

**Hanako: y las que! ¬¬ **

**Negi: les nada ^^**

**Hanako: perverso! – comienza a pegarle **

**Chirly: u_u no puedo convivir así –empaca maletas-**

**CHAooooo!**


End file.
